TCOAW The Sinner Within - (Book Two)
by widenum
Summary: The Clans have been cursed by the Dark Forest. Days after days, they worry in wait, waiting for the prophecy to commence. Although it has, it hasn't been shown. A promised cat has been told to save the Clans, but the question they all have is; who?
1. Alliances

? ﾟﾄﾻ? ﾟﾄﾸ? ﾟﾄﾽ? ﾟﾄﾴ?

 ** _Alliances_**

 ** _GrassClan_**

 **LEADER ** Grass-star~ Young silver tom with white tinges and white underbelly and paws. Light green eyes.

 **DEPUTY ** Weaselmask~ Light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes and amber eyes

 **(APPRENTICE)** Creekpaw

 **MEDICINE CAT ** Rockpaw~ Bluish-grey tabby tom with darker stripes and dark blue eyes.

 **WARRIORS**

Curlfur~ Smoky grey tom with curly fur

 **(APPRENTICE)** Nutpaw

Pebblefeather~ Cream and orange she-cat

 **(APPRENTICE)** Hollypaw

Blackwind~ Black tom with grey tinges

 **(APPRENTICE)** Archpaw

Nightcry~ Short-haired black she-cat

 **(APPRENTICE)** Runningpaw

Largegust~ White tom

 **(APPRENTICE)** Marshpaw

Longriver~ White tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

Hollypaw~ Former rogue, black she-cat with amber eyes

Archpaw~ Ambitious dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Runningpaw~ Tabby tom with tan underbelly

Creekpaw~ Appearance is close to Runningpaw's; yet he has dark stripes on his underbelly and dark green eyes

Marshpaw~ Long-haired chocolate brown she-cat with cinnamon highlights, complete with unusual pale green eyes

Nutpaw~ Light brown tom with green eyes

Rockpaw~ Oldest apprentice; grey tom with darker stripes and blue eyes

 **QUEENS**

Britzle~ Calico she-cat with blue eyes

 **(MOTHER OF:)** Rosekit, Tearkit, Breezekit

Boulderheart~ Grey she-cat (also the mother of Rockpaw)

 **(MOTHER OF:)** Shellkit, Wolfkit

 **KITS**

Shellkit~ Large long haired cream tom-kit with darker flecks along his back, lighter underbelly and captivating dark blue eyes

Wolfkit~ Grey she-kit with blue eyes

Rosekit~ White she-kit with larger brown patches, light pink nose and two legs

Tearkit~ Light grey tom-kit with ugly long scar on his ear, unsure how it was given to him

Breezekit~ Long haired she-kit with pale cream fur and dark gray mask and paws.

 ** _QuailClan_**

 **LEADER** Duskstar~ Black tom

 **DEPUTY** Rushwhisper~ Rude black tom with white flecks

 **MEDICINE CAT** Quaileye~ Tabby tom

 **WARRIORS**

Ryefern~ Tan she-cat

Raggedtear~ Cream tom with large ugly scar on flank

Mothwhisper~ Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **(APPRENTICE)** Turtlepaw

Rainpetal~ Tan she-cat with black ear tip

 **(APPRENTICE)** Sandpaw

 **APPRENTICES**

Turtlepaw~ Long legged tom with dark brown fur and a black patch around his eye

Sandpaw~ Cream she-cat

 ** _YarrowClan_**

 **LEADER** Yarrowstar~ Ginger tom covered in scars with a large deep hole in his head where his left eye was, eye taken out when it was blinded and became infected

 **DEPUTY** Podtail~ Feisty tortoiseshell she-cat **(CURRENTLY NURSING, EMBERLIGHT IS TAKING HER SPOT FOR NOW)**

 **MEDICINE CAT** Morningpetal~ Tortoiseshell she-cat

 **WARRIORS**

Littlethroat~ Small tom, barely bigger than an apprentice. Former rogue

Oateye~ Cream tom with large amber eyes and long fur. Former rogue near a farm far away past Twolegplace

Emberlight~ Proud tabby she-cat with dark ember eyes that look like embers. Former rogue from the battle alley

 **(APPRENTICE)** Bravepaw

Haildapple~ White she-cat with silver dapples

 **APPRENTICES**

Bravepaw~ As the name states; a brave tom cat with a silver pelt

 **QUEENS**

Podtail~ Feisty tortoiseshell she-cat

 **(MOTHER OF:)** Robinkit

 **KITS**

Robinkit~ Pale orange tom-kit with a darker underbelly

 ** _WillowClan_**

 **LEADER** Lilacstar~ Calico she-cat with icy blue eyes

 **DEPUTY** Swallownose~ Black tom

 **MEDICINE CAT** Longspeck~ Patchy black and white old blind tom with jagged teeth

 **WARRIORS**

Hawkfoot~ Orange tabby she-cat with darker black stripes and a black nose and tongue

Cedarfang~ Extremely large reddish-brown maine coon tom with many scars, but quite friendly

 **(APPRENTICE)** Troutpaw

Mouthscar~ Brown and white tom with a mouth covered in scars

 **(APPRENTICE)** Shadepaw

Padscream~ Orange tabby tom with dark blue eyes that almost look black

Fleckquiver~ White tom

 **APPRENTICES**

Shadepaw~ Smoky grey she-cat with amber eyes

Troutpaw~ White tom with dark brown stripes and a few spots and icy blue eyes

 **QUEENS**

Sedge~ White she-cat with dark brown spots (also mother of Troutpaw)

 **(MOTHER OF:)** Leopardkit, Deadkit

 **KITS**

Leopardkit~ Golden she-kit with dark brown spots

Rowankit~ Almost red tom-kit with a white front paw


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Moonlight shone down and dappled the pine forest with a serene approach. A group of cats silently traveled through the forest, on high alert. It was a full moon that night; and these cats had been promised they would find their new home on the night of the full moon.

A white and black patchy old tom struggled to lead the group of cats. His eyes were sightless, though they held wisdom. Picking up on shivering from behind him, he stopped and turned around.

"Long, we're tired," A hushed voice spoke, and came up to him. His ears flicked at the sound of approaching paw-steps, and he growled.

"We're going to keep going. We have been promised, tonight is the night we find out new home! Shape up cats, the river is not that far away, come along now, Hawk." Long promised, irritation sparking within him. Had these cats lost their minds? They were supposed to keep traveling. Not stopping. If they were still being followed they needed to get far enough away.

"Long we haven't slept since the night before. We've been traveling all day and night," A deep voice said, and Long recognized it as Cedar. Long unsheathed his claws and took a deep breath, and let it out. Those complainers don't have the right to run their mouths.

"Sedge, how are you doing?" Long called, and a shy voice responding to his.

"Good, I'm fine. So are my unborn kits, don't worry too much, Long." Sedge mewed, and Long nodded. At least she was quiet.

They came from far away. They hardly knew this area at all, the only thing they knew was that strange cats showed him the forest. Death's Burrow is where the group of cats came from; where death occured everyday and it was for fun.

Death's Burrow was past the Twolegplace, through many fields and next to a burnt down Twoleg nest from the warm seasons. There was a series of intricate tunnels nest to it, and hundreds upon hundreds of cats living in it.

Each tunnel eventually came to an end. Despite Long living there all his life and being blind, he knew the whole area like the back of his paw. Their old leader was a cruel, hairless cat with a spiked collar given to him by his old Twolegs, that he 'apparently' killed. A pile of horse-crap, he couldn't do that. Every moon ten cats would die on one night. Hawk and Mouthscar were among the cats to die, and they were kits Long had found and raised. A few nights after it had been announced that those ten cats would perish brutally, Long had received a message from unidentified cats. They said that they would guide him and his companions if he did something for them. He wasn't sure what they wanted from him yet.

Mouthscar was a cat of little words. Long had found him shivering in a field barn not too far away from the one they lived near, about to be attacked by dogs. But Hawk and Cedar were with him. Hawk was a young she-cat who would look after her close friends and family with her life. Cedar was the biggest cat he knew, towering above every cat next to him. The two cats fought the dog that was about to eat Mouthscar.

Long managed to protect Mouthscar before they could harm him, and took him somewhere safe. Mouthscar was only a kit at that time, and his mouth was covered in scars when he was found. The poor kit had never told him, despite being a full grown cat now. He only spoke when absolutely necessary, and the band of cats respected him for it.

Shade was a young smoky she-cat who was shunned from her parents at a young age. Long resorted to foster her too. Long was the top healer in Death's Burrow; meaning he had the highest level of respect, right underneath the leader and commander. He could get away with anything without being judged. Except for running off with his fostered cats.

Pad was a tabby tom almost identical to his sister, although they were from different litters. He found Pad taking care of his sister in the Twolegplace when he went to go find some dog teeth for his leader. His leader collected bones, and had a huge pile of them in the place where he called for the whole of Death's Burrow. It was on a high ledge in a cave, and he sat on the pile of bones.

Cedar was a large kit with Long found him. Long thought that he was already trainee, but he was wrong. Trainees are cats in training to become a hunter or a killer. The kit could barely survive on its own, so Long let Cedar follow him home, with his friend, Sedge. Sedge and Cedar eventually became mates, and had one kit, Trout. Trout was at the back of the group, blinking sleep from his eyes. Long could tell what they were doing, he had a certain connection with the stars that allowed him to see the auras of anything living.

Everything was black except for the living things. Every creature had a white outline around them, and it'd disappear if they died. The white outline was faint, and got brighter with the change of moods, and negative moods would mean the line around them would become a dark blue. He liked seeing like that.

Moving through the dark, he scented the air, and looked at the glimmering outlines of trees and prey running farther off in the distance. Walking around the trees, he heard the river and its splashing farther up. Speeding up into a quick limp, he saw his companions outlines become a bit brighter with hope. They reached the river, and Long looked at them. They were all looking at him expectantly, and he flicked his tail.

"I'm fine, I can see." The ground was black underneath him, because of snow, and he could hardly see anything, except for the trees further ahead. His pointed ears swiveled as he listened to the lapping of the water, listening for the height, the width of it, and how fast it was flowing. Feeling with a paw around to find where the ground ended and became the stream, his paw plunged into the water and he saw Hawk's aura become darker for a moment.

He ignored it, and regained his composure. He walked back a bit, and listened for a bit more, glancing at the nervous shapes by the end of the water. He sighed.

"I want every cat to stand right by the edge of the water so I can mark how far it is of a jump." Long called, and the cats began to line up, but left space for where he should jump. He nodded, and gathered his stiff legs, springing across the churning river and landing hard on his belly on the other side. He hissed as pain tugged at his ribcage. His companions gathered nervously around him, and he wanted to scream at them.

Cedar approached him and put his broad head under Long's stomach and rolled him onto his back. "Okay, we're going to get some sleep tonight. I think wherever we find our new sleeping spot can be our home." Cedar said, and his muscles began to move as he walked through the forest.

"Don't be so mousebrained, Cedar! The other reason we were on alert was because there's vicious wild cats in this forest, don't go waltzing around you dumb brute!" Long said, slamming a paw on his flank. Cedar chuckled and continued walking, while Trout and Pad helped Sedge walk. Cedar kept looking back to check on his mate, but she seemed to be doing fine. Shade padded along beside them, holding a bundle of herbs.

"There," Long said, regretting his decision to let Cedar carry him so easily through the forest. Cedar placed Long down inside of the tree, which happened to have a big hollow, enough for them all to fit in but they'd have to make due with being a bit squished. Long was placed down in the middle of the den, while Sedge curled up next to his stomach, her warm back on his stomach, warming him up. Shade rested her head on Long's shoulder, and began to snore. Trout rolled over and flanked Shade, while Mouthscar pressed his back to Trout's stomach.

The rest of the cats curled up, while Cedar was closest to the entrance as a bodyguard. Since he was so big, Hawk had to half sleep on him half on the ground. But she didn't seem to mind. Long felt a raspy purr escape him as he looked at the pale yellow auras of the sleeping figures. Whenever something was asleep, the aura was yellow.

All cats were asleep but Hawk. She didn't look uncomfortable; just lost in thought. Long nudged her head. "Go to sleep. You need it. We don't have much time either, dawn with be here in not too long." Long said quietly, stroking her unwashed fur with his paw, trying to make her sleep. She looked at him and let out a exasperated sigh.

"I'm just worried, we're still being tracked. And don't forget those other forest cats! We could be in serious trouble," She mewed, and Long nodded.

"You worry too much, just go to sleep Hawk. Okay?" He asked, and looked down at her. She shifted and kicked Cedar's head, but he only flicked his ear in acknowledgement.

"Oops." She whispered, and adjusted her body. Long nodded.

"Now go to sleep." Long said, and she closed her eyes, and in a few moments, she was asleep.

But Long wasn't going to sleep for a while. He got up and carefully maneuvered over the sleeping bodies. He padded out into the open, walking through the area. He was on high alert, hiding behind the plentiful trees, and then he jumped and bristled when he saw two bodies of cats in the distance.

"Yes! I knew there were cats in this forest." He hissed under his breath, and quickly snaked toward them.

The cat leading the second cat had an aura was the deepest of blue, a colour he didn't see often unless the cat was under a immense amount of stress. He followed the cat, and felt the ground getting softer under-paw. Looking down, although he couldn't see anything with the snow, he suspected he was walking on slush. Shaking each of his paws out individually whenever he stepped, he got a new scent. Or; four. Four different scents of cats. Each different. He hid behind a tree, but he couldn't get a good view so he climbed it and trusted the branches to hide him.

Countless bodies of cats sat in the clearing, on the slushy ground. The moonlight made them all look bright, but all of them looked different. Some were red with anger, some were sad, guilty, or stressed as a dark blue, and some were happy and a bright yellow. He looked up, and saw that the cats were floating some how. He judged by the way that they stepped in the 'sky,' and realized they were on some great big rock.

He tried to picture it, the four cats sitting down on the large rock. But it was still a bit creepy to see them floating in the air because he couldn't see any lifeform on the rock except for them. So, they just looked like floating cats.

His kit-like thoughts were interrupted when he heard a female yowl. Blinking, he saw the cat who he was tracking stand up. She was the smallest of the four, and biggest being a fat tom. The second was a one-eyed one, and the third was a anxiety filled skinny tom. The skinny tom and the she-cat were stressed, while the other two looked at peace.

"Welcome cats," The she-cat mewed. She looked around and then cleared her throat. "As you may know, I am Lilacstar." She said proudly, despite the way her legs were trembling a bit. She must be really scared, but why? Maybe because all the cats.

"I will not be staring the gathering. My news is very important and is for last." She paused, and the fat tom flashed her a look of worry, his aura getting a bit dark. But then it was white again; neutral. "Instead, Grass-star will speak first." She said, then sat down. The skinny tom he had seen stood up, and looked around.

"Gre-Greetings all! Today, I have something to share with each one of you." He said, and then began to ramble on about how important it was. Then, he felt something rocket through him. He said it was a prophecy.

Listening in closer, he told the cats about it. "This prophecy is about the cat who will save the Clans." Clans? "It said, 'The smallest scrap will have the biggest impact!'" Grass-star announced, and then all the cats began to discuss it.

The gathering went on. Everyone said their news, Yarrowstar's mate was expecting kits, and then... A fight broke out. Lilacstar had inflicted serious damage on Rushwhisper for calling her Clan weak after explaining that YarrowClanners and GrassClanners watched Lilacstar's Clan fight Duskstar's for every time e4444444 bv they fought for Quietrocks. Lilacstar had attacked the annoying cat, Rushwhisper, to let him think about being so cocky.

The gathering ended after that incident, and Lilacstar's Clan was the last to leave. She walked down the massive stone and then walked over to the last cat in the clearing, and sobbed into his fur. Long felt a pang of sympathy for the poor cat. Her Clan was obviously weak; and she would have to deal with that. Then, Long got a great idea as to go confront her.

As Lilacstar was telling the cat why she did it, Long hopped down from the tree, the mud engulfing his paws. He hissed and shook it off, and Lilacstar spun around and growled. The other cat pressed his tail to Lilacstar's flank, and she calmed down.

"Who are you?" She asked, sniffing the air. Long stepped closer, and her claws unsheathed, then sheathed again.

"Wait, you're blind. How can you see us?" She asked, and Long shrugged.

"I can see that I'm blind!" He growled, and the tom flicked his tail in amusement. _Yeah yeah, laugh at that. But I can still put up a fight dumb-thing._

"Why are you here?" Lilacstar pressed, and Long looked at the sky.

"To get away from trackers. I stumbled upon this 'gathering' and couldn't help but listen. Now, I'd like to offer you something." He said.

Lilacstar nodded for him to go on. Long cleared his throat.

"I have a group of cats with no home. We need a place to stay. I heard about your Clan, I am willing to offer my services and theirs for your Clan." Long said, rocking on his legs because of the excitement. Lilacstar looked over at the tom next to her, and sighed.

"Alright, lead me to these 'cats.'"

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"Here we are, Lilacstar, Swallownose." Long purred, and then looked at his sleeping companions. Cedar lifted his head and blinked, and then he stood up and growled. Lilacstar and Swallownose winced and backed up, and Long walked toward Cedar.

"These cats are safe. They want to invite us to live with them. They have a safe place to live." Long explained, and then the pale yellow auras of his companions began to fade to a white. The got up and looked at Long curiously. Long's ear's flicked when Lilacstar whispered to Swallownose about Cedar's size. It made him purr in delight.

"This is Cedar, Pad, Mouthscar, Shade, Trout, me; _Long_ , Sedge, and Hawk." Long explained, and Lilacstar nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you, all. Shall we head to my Clan?" She asked, excitement and happiness flowing through her. Long's companions looked a bit unsure, then they nodded. Lilacstar sped off with Swallownose and the rest of the group followed.

* * *

 **And this is how we start BOOK TWO. Mark my words, my little friends. I have many, many things in store.**

 **\- KATEEEEEEE WHO MADE THE CREATION OF A WARRRIROOOOROOROORRORO**


	3. Chapter 1: The First Clan Battle

Currently, Longspeck was helping Cedarfang set up the nursery. It was a few days after the gathering had taken place. Cedarfang was babbling to Sedge who laid inside the nursery, and she seemed flattered.

Upon getting the description to the nursery, it was a little dip in the ground with plenty of room, with a large rock jutting out over-top but not coming down. It was just straight upwards, and raspberry bushes grew around it. Luckily enough, there was herbs that grew _inside_ the camp, so it'd be easy to collect them. They were helpful, too. Digging out some snow in the nursery and replacing Sedge's bedding with fresh moss, he went back outside and went to help lay the sticks against the top of the rock again.

"Oh, Longspeck," Cedarfang mewed, his attention focused on the wall. Longspeck blinked and looked up, flicking his tail for Cedarfang to continue. He cleared his throat, and turned his head.

"Could you throw me some bindweed or rush? I need to tie these two sticks together." He mewed, and Longspeck threw some at him. He slowly climbed up the thick stick wall, and began to tie three sticks together and places some leaves inside to keep out the draft.

Longspeck began to grow bored. He sniffed the ground. He could smell fresh earth, but it was soggy. The snow was melting fast now! The snow should be completely gone by the next moon. Slowly walking around camp, he bumped into Groanrock, where Lilacstar called Clan-meetings. He growled and shook his head, and walked around. He looked up at the towering willow tree in the middle of camp, where Lilacstar said she got the name from her Clan from.

He nosed it, and ripped some bark off of it. More herbs! In Newleaf when the tree began to grow leaves, he could use that as herbs too. Who knew that he could have such easy access to herbs? Carrying it toward his den, he managed to not walk into any rock again.

He has also heard that his den was in a cave with a small entrance that he had trouble locating at times. He walked down, his back brushing the roof, until it got more roomy and had space. He placed his herbs down where he put the rest of the bark he collected earlier, and sighed.

He paused when he heard approaching paw steps, and then heard the pinecone used to ask when it was appropriate to come into the den. The tapping of the pinecone made him flinch in irritation, and then he yowled at the top of his lungs. "What in the name of StarClan do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" He said, fury ripping at him.

"Its Lilacstar." The voice replied smoothly, and then he turned his head and saw the lurking figure of the cat at the top of the cave. He was hit with a pang of terror. He wasn't supposed to yell at his leader!

"O-of course, Lilacstar. Come in." He said, and grabbed some thyme that were starting to wilt. He put them to the side, and Lilacstar stood in front of him.

"Hello," She mewed to him, unfocused on the situation. Longspeck stared at her. The darkness around him was unsettling, except for the mouse scuffling in the mouse-hole in his den. He could see the outline of its tail poking out.

"Longspeck, I just want to thank you. I'm so grateful that you brought your cats here. You know; you're the least blind of us all." She said happily, patting his flank with her tail.

"Don't be. You'd probably keep us hostage." He murmured, and she broke out into a hysterical laughter.

"Seriously, Longspeck! I'm really thankful." She mewed, with a hinting tone.

"Okay, what do you want?" Longspeck asked. He could tell that she wanted something. She blinked at him, and then looked at the roof of the cave.

"Well," She said with a long pause after, and inhaled slowly, then letting it out.

"I want the Clan to battle for Quietrocks today. I was wondering about your herb storage-"

"Quietrocks? Are you serious, Lilacstar? Quietrocks?" He said incredulously, though his voice was mocking. She couldn't be!

Anxiety drifted off the outlined cat in waves. He saw her paws shifting uncomfortably, and the darkness around them was unsettling. Longspeck leaned back, and realized that she was indeed serious. Oh StarClan; she was serious. But why? She was still healing from scratches from their battles previously before he came, but she wanted to fight? This she-cat was crazy.

"I am serious, Longspeck. I was just wondering about your herb storage." She mewed darkly, her eyes focusing on him.

"Well okay, but if one of my friends die, you're going with 'em." Longspeck growled, and Lilacstar's head moved in a nodding like matter.

"Of course." She mewed, and then sped out of the den, leaving him in the darkness once more. He hissed when he saw the mouse poke its head out, then ran around freely. It probably thought that Longspeck was no threat because he couldn't see. Wrong! He could see the little annoying creature's body running around. The outline was a nervous blue, and then another... and another... and another followed it. They squeaked and began to nibble at some berries he had.

"No, no, no!" He jumped at them, squishing two of them and then flailing his paws around restlessly for the others. Snapping underneath his belly, he killed one of the mouse's young pups, but the other escaped and they went back into their home. He'd have to see to it that Cedarfang or someone killed them. Their constant running around was annoying him.

He sighed a painful sigh as he sniffed the destroyed juniper berries. He made a paste to save them, and then wrapped it up with a leaf and hid it. He looked at the tail of one of the stupid mice hiding in its hole.

It was stupid enough to stick its tail out? Running toward it he skidded on the stone and on his chest, and then right as he was about to slam his paw onto the outlined tail, it disappeared into the den and he heard the squeaks of the mice, probably teasing him.

"That's it I'm going to get Shadepaw to kill you all because she has smaller paws than me." Longspeck said quickly, and he meant it, he was going to get Shadepaw to kill those stupid mice! He stalked out of his den, and then collided into the willow tree. He shook his head again to recover from the pain, and then froze. An eerie whispering sound came from Groanrock.

Ignoring the sound and walking around the willow tree and stepping around carefully to make sure he knew where he was going, he scented the air for Shadepaw. The young apprentice bounded into the den with her paws all muddy, and so were Troutpaw's. They came in together holding a delicious scent. It was goose! They were fatty and delicious, and their feathers were nice and soft. The goose seemed to be pump by the way they were holding it, and Troutpaw tripped over it with his gigantic paws.

The apprentice's outline turned a dark red and he pushed himself up, staring at the stupid goose. "Shadepaw! I told you to hold it up higher." He growled, and Shadepaw dropped the goose's neck.

"Sorry, I couldn't. I was busy trying to run away from your ego, it was tripping me! Surprised it was so big it knocked you over." She sneered, and Troutpaw tackled her, leaving the goose in the clearing. Longspeck cleared his throat, and the two scuffling apprentices looked up at him, and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Longspeck." They said together, and pulled their catch to the fresh-kill pile.

"I'd expect that behavior from kits, not strong apprentices like you two. And Troutpaw, how dare you! You're nearly bigger than me. Its unfair that you get your mother's looks and father's size and strength." Longspeck said, in a playful tone. Oh yeah, he wasn't supposed to be making Troutpaw feel good. He needed _Shadepaw_ to kill the mice because she had small paws.

"Longspeck you don't know what I look like." Troutpaw shook his head slowly, and narrowed his eyes. Longspeck rolled his, and blew out a breath and turned to Shadepaw.

"Shadepaw! I really need your help. Because you became such a big cat, I need your help, for a frail, blind old cat." He mewed, and Shadepaw nodded. Troutpaw pushed her out of the way.

"No, ask me for help! Maybe I can become a warrior quicker."

"Shut your trap, gigantic feet." Longspeck said and wrinkled his nose, looking him up and down. Troutpaw huffed and padded away, and Shadepaw's tail stood high.

"Sure! Lead the way." She mewed, and then Longspeck began to walk away with Shadepaw at his heels.

Longspeck sensed Groanrock getting closer, and put out his paw and it collided with the rock. He moved around it, and looked at the outline of the willow tree. It was a beautiful sight. Crawling down into his den, he saw Shadepaw tumble in, and she looked around.

"Its dark, what do you want?" She asked, and Longspeck gestured with his head toward the mouse-hole. She looked at him suspiciously, and stuck her paw in. She gasped.

"There's mice in here!" She mewed, and then Longspeck narrowed his eyes.

"I know! They keep coming out and eating my herbs! Kill them now!" He demanded sarcastically, and Shadepaw struggled to pull out a mouse. When she did, she delivered a swift bite to its neck, and then went for the last two.

After she finished killing them, Longspeck nodded. "Here, I have something for you." He said, and grabbed a dried oak leave with honey slathered on it. The honey was a bit old, he had collected it during leaf-fall. Shadepaw purred and began to lick it.

"Its kind of plain, how old is it?" She mewed, and Longspeck looked around.

"I got it at the very first snowfall. Not too old," He said, trying to hide his nervousness. Her outlined figure turned a pale red, but then returned to a happy bright yellow.

"Okay, I think Lilacstar will want you. Now leave," He said, and she nodded and backed out of the den. He sighed, and curled up in his nest. He would have a lot of cats to heal in only a matter of time, he needed some rest.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _ **Hawkfoot**_

"Let all cats old enough to kill their own prey gather beneath Groanrock!" Lilacstar's call rang out, and slowly cats began to gather beneath Groanrock. Hawkfoot sat next to her brother, and pressed her small black nose to his fur in a friendly manor. He purred, and flicked her with his tail. Hawkfoot licked her lips, and Padscream looked at her.

"You're weird." He mewed, and Hawkfoot looked at him.

"Why's that?" She asked, looking at his dark eyes.

"Your nose and tongue are black. Oh, and your claws! You freaky kitty." He said playfully, swatting her ears.

"Well, the better to scare you with my dear!" She mewed, lifting her paw to bring it down on his shoulder.

"Hawkfoot, Padscream, be quiet please, I'm trying to talk!" Lilacstar hissed, and they both flinched at her tone and fell silent.

The calico's blue eyes wandered camp. They rested on Swallownose who was next to her, and she inhaled. He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded her head slowly, and they kept talking for a few seconds. Hawkfoot looked at them, wondering why they were being so secretive. Was she talking about something she and her new Clan should know? Or was it just a secret that didn't concern her? Either way, curiosity and wonder surged through her veins. If she was interrupted for talking, shouldn't she interrupt her leader?

"We will be going into battle. We will reclaim Quietrocks today," She mewed, and cheers broke out around the area. Instantly, her eyes flicked to Cedarfang and Troutpaw.

"Troutpaw, Cedarfang, Hawkfoot, Swallownose, and Fleckquiver, come with me. Today we get back our rocks!" She yowled, and then jumped down from Groanrock. Every cat began to cheer. Padscream looked a bit worried, and got up and looked at Hawkfoot.

"You'll be safe, right?" He asked, his tail brushing the ground. Hawkfoot blinked and nodded slowly, then raced out of camp, her tail streaming behind her. She walked behind the deputy, her pelt bristling with excitement and anxiety. Would she die? Hopefully not! She had been trained by Cedarfang when she was younger, and that made her strong. She wouldn't die.

The melting snow underneath her paws made her even more excited. Soon it'd be Newleaf, and she'd have plenty of grass to hunt in! The cries of geese nearby fueled her, and she huffed. She would hunt a thousand geese! Soon, Quietrocks came into view. No-cat was there. Lilacstar jumped over, followed by everyone else, and then Hawkfoot came.

"Okay cats, me, Fleckquiver, and Swallownose will stay out in view of QuailClan's border. everyone else hide behind the rocks, don't alert them that you're there. They don't know we have new cats! Get into your places everyone, I smell fish." She growled lowly, and laid down on her flank. Swallownose began to groom her, and she purred. Fleckquiver chased a fly that came early even though there was still snow.

Loud meows came from QuailClan's border. Hawkfoot listened in. "Turtlepaw! You're so funny! I never knew you caught a fish that big? Or are you lying?" A she-cat spoke.

"Shut up, Mothwhisper, we need to be quiet and not scare away all the geese," A snobby voice could be heard, and she recognized it as the deputy, Rushwhisper. Though she had never seen him, she could just tell that it was.

"Let's go see if those stupid WillowClanners are there. Oh wait, sorry... I mean that band of rogues!" More laughter broke out, and five cats came into view.

"What in the name of StarClan? Ha! They are back. Just the three. Let's kill them once and for all and claim their territory." The snobby voice said, and she heard a hesitant pause.

"No, we'll just injure them. Not kill them," Someone shy said, and she heard a hiss.

"I'm the deputy, not you, Ryefern! Now let's just go!" He said, and then splashing could be heard.

"Well, you WillowClanners are quiet the scene, just tiny cats about to be overpowered." The snobby voice growled lowly, and Lilacstar sighed and tilted her head.

"You thought!" She said, and her tail flicked, and Cedarfang, Hawkfoot, and Troutpaw came into view. She saw the snobby cat, and he cringed, his eyes filled with fear.

"You're siding with a bear! Well, whatever... Attack!" A new voice said, and she guessed it was Duskstar. She realized who Duskstar was talking about. Cedarfang. How funny, what a loser. With a battle cry, she charged into battle, tackling the cat that was shown to be Ryefern. She bit pinned her and flipped her on her back, raking her claws across her chest. The she-cat pushed herself up and fastened her claws into her shoulders, and used her back legs to kick out Hawkfoot's.

Hawkfoot hissed and ripped free, rolling out of the way. The she-cat headbutted her flank, and then clawed it. Hawkfoot turned and hissed and kicked Ryefern in the face, and she stumbled back, close to the water. Hawkfoot tackled the she-cat and they stood up together, their paws on each other's shoulder and clawing them. Hawkfoot adjusted her grip and put her paw on her lower arm, and then the other behind her shoulder, and she pushed with all her might forward and to the side.

Ryefern fell over, her head hanging above the water lapping at the rock covered land. Hawkfoot slammed her paws onto Ryefern's shoulder's, choking her, and then she was thrown out of the way by a brown tom with a black spot around his eye. She hissed and swiped at his nose, and he growled, snapping at her legs. Ryefern came in to join the fight but Troutpaw ran toward her, jumping on her back and grabbing hold of the sides of her head, and then using his hind legs to knock her back ones out from underneath herself.

Ryefern laid motionless on the ground, except for the rise and fall of her flank. Troutpaw waited for her to move, and when Ryefern regained her balance, she soared through the air, tackling Troutpaw and knocking him over while exposing his belly, and Troutpaw yelped when Ryefern dug her claws into his sensitive flesh. Cedarfang's ears perked while he was wrestling with Duskstar, and pushed him away and headed for Troutpaw. He let out an ear-splitting caterwaul and Ryefern looked like a deer about to get hit by a monster.

Cedarfang's body collided with Ryefern's, and Hawkfoot was almost certain she heard a few of Ryefern's bones cracking. Cedarfang bit into her shoulder and twisted, and Ryefern yelped helplessly, trying to claw Cedarfang. Cedarfang's flank was bleeding heavily, but he was protecting his son. Hawkfoot was busy trying to throw the bulk tom off of her, and when she finally did, she backed up.

"What's wrong? Little WillowClanner scared?" He pouted, and Hawkfoot drew her lip back in a snarl. She wrapped her tail around her hind leg and ran forth, knocking his forepaws out from underneath himself and clawing his head. She bit into his flank and ripped her claws down it, and he hissed and kicked her face, knocking her jaw in a weird way. It stung like the dark forest, and she felt one or two of her teeth bleeding. That was a powerful kick! The tom slipped out from underneath her, spun around with all his strength and bucked upward, kicking his hind legs into her chin and knocking her backwards. She fell on her flank and was dazed, and the tom dragged his claws across her side. Lilacstar charged in and grabbed his scruff, pinning him.

She bit his ear and pulled, then sliced his legs with her claws. He pushed her off and she tumbled, and she spat, being overpowered by Duskstar when he jumped on her. He batted at her face with his paws, and then Hawkfoot tried to get up to help her leader, but she was in too much pain and she was dizzy. A tortoiseshell she-cat was struggling under Troutpaw, and Fleckquiver, while Cedarfang was busy roughing up Ryefern for hurting his son, and Swallownose was struggling with Rushwhisper.

Hawkfoot breathed heavily and pushed herself up, casting a glance toward the shore. Two apprentices sat there watching them farther off. She could see them. A brown tom and a grey she-cat. They thought they could watch them? How rude! She yelped when she was pushed down, and turned around to see the brown tom again. He bit into her shoulder and she kicked his legs out from underneath him, and he fell limply on her back. She spun around and slammed her paw into his head, pushing it toward the ground.

The tom's skull hit the ground, but it would probably just sting. He grabbed her foot in his mouth and bit down hard into it, and she turned around and crashed down onto his shoulder, flipping him onto his back again and giving her easy access to his stomach. But as she was about to rake her claws into it, Ryefern escaped from being held down by Cedarfang, and crashed into Hawkfoot, knocking her on her side. Ryefern pushed Hawkfoot's head underwater, and Hawkfoot bubbled. She bit into her scruff and ripped it, and kept her head held down, but Cedarfang was on her again in a second. Hawkfoot drew her head up and gasped, her eyes blurry.

Her breathing was hard and her lungs felt like they sunk to the bottom of the river. She shook herself but that only made her worse. She looked around to help again, but she was really hurt.

Rushwhisper was getting the upper-paw with Swallownose. Hawkfoot limped toward Rushwhisper and lazily jumped on his back, but it worked and knocked him down. Swallownose took control and Hawkfoot rolled away. She was close to the water again and Ryefern was biting into Cedarfang's leg. The brown tom she kept fighting limped toward her and tried to attack again, but she lashed out and clawed his cheek. He ran away from her and tried to help the tortoiseshell she-cat.

Claws entered her flesh again, and she turned around to see Rushwhisper. He was being held down by his hind legs, but he scored her flank. She stumbled away and her vision got blurry again, but a howl woke her up again.

"Retreat, QuailClan!" Duskstar said, and fled back into the river. All the cats did at first except the dark brown tom, looking at the cats who had won the fight.

Hawkfoot looked at her Clanmates who were celebrating. She felt happy, but also not so happy. Falling over on her flank and noticing her breathing was ragged, she felt herself being pulled away and the cheering of her Clanmates died down. She was put onto the back of Cedarfang and she tried to stay awake, although all she was doing was straining her face. She held onto his shoulders with her claws and felt him leap across the shore, and run back as she was rocked on his back.

She passed out, entering a world of darkness.

* * *

 **And that was CHAPTER ONE! Yay! We did it!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **-Kate Who Battles**


	4. Chapter 2: The Burden of Curiosity

She hadn't been out for long, because they had just made it back to camp. Cedarfang put her in front of Longspeck's den and slowly dragged her down, and she could see a trail of blood following them. Why had she been so distracted during that fight? On the verge of passing out again, she heard something that sounded far too evil.

Something screeched from inside the camp, and it was obviously not a cat. Something black flew out of the den and flew into the sky, disappearing into the clouds. Hawkfoot blinked and realized it was a bat, and they were pretty rare. She looked around and saw Cedarfang's shaggy pelt swinging back and forth as he walked side to side, growling under his breath.

"I'm sorry you almost drowned," He said sadly, and padded up to Hawkfoot and placed his chin on her shoulder. She purred and licked a wound on his face, and nodded.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I just need some herbs and I'll be okay. Can you find Longspeck?" She asked, stumbling into a few new nests that had been put out. More cats flooded into the den, and the air reeked of blood. Cedarfang nodded and limped up the slope, having trouble scrambling out from the small hole.

Hawkfoot opened her mouth trying to scent Longspeck, but all she could taste was blood. She wrinkled her nose, surely she would be used to it by now? Of course not; it really made her upset. Groans rang around the den, and she saw Lilacstar wincing in the corner of the den, her face hidden from all. Hawkfoot felt sorry for her. Her Clanmates would be fine, but did the leader lose her pride?

Blood poured from a gash on Lilacstar's back, and Hawkfoot gasped, hoping that Longspeck would be back soon. As if he heard heard her prayers, he burst into the den, and stumbled down the rocky narrow rocky slope into the bigger opening. Cedarfang sat at the top of the den, looking down into it with anxiety. Longspeck tripped over Hawkfoot's tail, and she hissed, but Longspeck ignored her. He nudged Lilacstar, and her tail twitched slightly in acknowledgement to the medicine cat's presence.

"Lilacstar, you're dying. You need herbs." He said, and walked away to get some, but stopped when she flipped over and squirmed in pain.

"I don't need any, heal my cats first." She said, and narrowed her eyes that were becoming dull. Longspeck growled and brought over some herbs.

"No, I'm not going to. You are my first priority-"

"No, I'm not! Heal my cats right now Longspeck, I brought you into the Clan and I can take you out of it!" Lilacstar rasped, and Longspeck flinched. Lilacstar wouldn't ever do that.

"Fine." He said, and walked over to Troutpaw. He quickly fixed him up and kept glancing nervously at Lilacstar. His sightless eyes wandered the cave, tripping on rocks as he went to grab more herbs. Too bad he couldn't see in the darkness.

Lilacstar began to gag, and Hawkfoot was sure she saw some blood come out. She closed her eyes and gulped, and struggled to keep them open. "Lilacstar? Lilacstar are you okay?" Hawkfoot asked gently, and Lilacstar's eyes blinked multiple times.

"Of course, Hawkfoot. Just worry about yourself right now." She said, and groaned again. Longspeck began to walk to her, but he stopped and sighed. He turned toward his last patient, Hawkfoot, and began to rub some willow bark and other herbs on her flank. A good scent rolled into her nostrils and made her fur prickle with delight, and saw Longspeck aimlessly chucking lavender around. It disguised the blood scent, and Lilacstar's scent too.

"You have so many scratches. What did you do, take on all of QuailClan?" Longspeck muttered, half to himself. He hissed when he parted Hawkfoot's fur and found a tick, along with another scratch. He ripped the tick out, and stamped on it, and pulled over a mixture. The scent of juniper berries wafted into her nose, and she looked at Longspeck who was looking at the ground. He began to unwrap it, and then gave it to Hawkfoot.

"Your breathing is harsh." He said, and then applied some cobwebs to her and some other ointments. She licked her lips, and then watched as Longspeck padded toward Lilacstar, who was laying in the little bit of light that was in the den. A sliver of light laid over her pelt, and her breathing was slowed to a low rise and fall. Swallownose gasped and padded toward his mate, and Longspeck pushed him back.

"Stay back, right now!" He growled, then whipped his head toward Lilacstar. He placed his paw on her flank, and she didn't even respond. It got weaker, and Lilacstar breathed, and then stopped. Longspeck dipped his head, and placed his paw on the cold ground again. Hawkfoot lowered her head in respect. Their leader had died already? Oh no! Swallownose would have to be leader now.

"She's dead." Longspeck said grimly, looking into the back of the cave. His eyes filled with grief, and then Lilacstar squirmed a bit.

"What!" Longspeck said, backing up as her figure moved more. She pushed herself up, and yawned, and blinked at him.

"What happened? Did I die?" She asked, and Longspeck nodded vigorously.

"Y-yes! You did! You died right there!" He stammered, his breathing coming out fast.

"Calm down, I have six more lives left."

"Six? What happened to the rest?"

"Battling QuailClan. I'm glad that Swallownose and Fleckquiver didn't die at all during those fights." She purred, looking at her mate. "Anyway, me and Swallownose need to talk about something. Come along, Swallownose!" She mewed, and slowly walked up the slope. Hawkfoot and the rest of the cats in the den except Fleckquiver looked shocked, watching as their leader had come back alive and had just left.

Hawkfoot blinked her eyes, sniffing the air. She had just died? How was she alive! It was so confusing. A thousand thoughts went through her head but then she felt something bury its head into her neck. Looking down, she saw her brother next to her. When did he come in? She lifted a paw and placed it on his back, and Padscream growled lowly. "You worried me so much! When I saw you guys come back I was feeling like my whole world ended! Look at you. It'll take forever for you to grow your fur back. You'll look like Longspeck when it grows again." He teased, but began to lick some of her tinier scratches.

"I heard that you stupid thing." Longspeck growled from in the back of the cave.

"Do you want to come up with me?" Padscream asked, his tail high in the air. Longspeck threw a pebble at Padscream and he turned to face him. Longspeck shook his head and began to sort herbs again, and Padscream sighed. "Okay, you just rest. I'll see you tomorrow if you're allowed to come out." Padscream mewed, and began to pad away. "But I'm getting Cedarfang to bring you a mouse or something." Padscream said loudly, and padded out.

"Ugh, when will he shut up? He's always blabbing on and on and its honestly annoying." Fleckquiver said aloud with a meaningful tone, and Hawkfoot flashed him a seething glance. Stupid toms. She lowered her head onto her paws in the nest she had, and licked her nose. It stung a bit, but nothing a bit of rest could do to regain herself. Cedarfang came down with four mice hanging from his jaws, and brought them inside. He gave one to all the cats that were still inside the cave, and ate one himself.

"Lilacstar and Swallownose are okay now I guess." Cedarfang said, sitting next to Hawkfoot. Hawkfoot looked up at him and ripped a chunk of meat from her mouse.

"Yeah, kinda freaky though, don't you think?" She asked, and Cedarfang nodded. He purred and cuffed her ear with his paw. She winced, and Cedarfang flinched.

"Sorry. I guess I need to control myself, you just got hurt. I'm really sorry," Cedarfang pouted, but Hawkfoot's eyes just sparkled with fondness.

"No problem. Thanks for the mouse I guess," She mewed, and licked her lips and pushed aside the bones. Cedarfang nodded and then flicked his tail toward his son, and Troutpaw nodded his head.

Cedarfang walked away, his tail twisting and flicking. When Hawkfoot was younger she had a large crush on Cedarfang, and right when she was about to ask him to be her mate, she saw Sedge talking to him about being mates. Cedarfang quickly accepted, and it broke Hawkfoot's heart. But she was fine now; it was seasons ago. Although she couldn't have the sweet tom, she still had some feelings for him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

 _ **Longspeck**_

Longspeck rolled around in his nest, groaning at all the cats' snores in the den. Just too many! He got up and stretched his legs. He nosed his way around, finding the side of the wall and following along it, until it ended and gave away to the entrance out. He slowly climbed it, his legs screaming for him to stop. When he reached the top he let out a loud breath of relief. He'd need to get used to that. Looking around the clearing, everyone was in their dens. He padded toward the willow tree to get more bark because he had used it all, and then the eerie whispering of Groanrock flooded in his ears.

It got louder when he got closer, a groaning sound. No wonder it was called Groanrock. He climbed a bit, and listened for where it was loudest. He realized he was standing on movable rocks, so he angrily pushed and dug at the rocks. Finally making a hole big enough for his head to fit in, he heard how loud the groaning was now louder. He continued to move the rocks, until he could fit in. He shot in, but the rocks ate his body. He couldn't fit deeper in it.

He tried to free himself, kicking and pushing. The rocks got a bit more loose, and he continued to kick and struggle. The jagged rocks were cutting into his flesh. He stopped struggling for a moment to take a deep breath. He was pretty old, he probably wouldn't be able to get free.

Shaking himself, he managed to put his forelegs on the rock that was keeping him stuck. He found the ends of the rock, and pushed clawed it, loosening up some more little pebbles and feeling them roll out. He gave one more final kick to get through, and the rock broke out. He looked around although he couldn't see, and nudged the rock to the side. Longspeck sniffed the air and nosed the wall. He realized it was a long tunnel, and slowly walked down it, the tunnel getting smaller and his whiskers brushing the sides of the tunnel.

He squeezed himself to fit through the last part until it got larger, and he could actually walk again. Except not for too long. The ceiling got lower, and he growled, as his his ears brushed against it. Soon Longspeck needed to crawl, and his back still touched the ceiling. He was glad he wasn't Cedarfang, because he wouldn't even had had a chance to fit through the very beginning. Fat tom.

Longspeck continued walking straight, then his path ended and he ran into the side of a wall. He shook himself, and felt that he scratched his nose. He quickly swiped his paw over the stinging, and kept walking down. It turned to the right and went deeper and deeper into the earth, until it was getting hard to breathe. He stopped and took a deep breath, then headed deeper, and came to a wall again. A dead end. He felt something warm, and he pushed through the wall. Rocks crumbled and fell down deeper, tumbling and tumbling.

He gasped as heat burned his lungs, and then he felt something hit him in the head. His word went black and then when he opened his eyes, he could see. The place he was in was all rock, and where he came out of was a bit higher up. Red light filled the room and in the middle of the area was a deep ravine. He peered down into it, and something extremely far down bubbled and steamed. Being close to it made his paws blister, and then he opened his eyes, and he couldn't see again.

He saw down where he was, letting the heat of the room scorch him. Why was he here? Blinking his eyes in hopes he could see again, he saw a lurking figure at the other side of the ravine. It was a dark outline with red surrounding it, and it looked at him and jumped over the ravine with a swift jump. He gasped as the figure stood in front of him. It was a cat! The cat looked down at him and a earsplitting cackle emitted from it.

"Welcome, newbie. Welcome to the 'alive domain of The Place of No Stars.' Welcome to your nightmare, Longspeck." The sinister cat said, jumping around him gracefully.

"Don't mean to be rude, but why am I here?" He asked, wheezing as smoke filled his lungs. He needed to get out of there soon.

"Oh, I'm Rushfall. Just came here to toy with you, little blind one." Rushfall whispered, and ran through him. It felt as if he were being burned alive from where he ran through, and he fell to the warm ground. The searing pain ended, and he looked at Rushfall.

"Oooh, little old blind elder don't like the touch of the heat? Feel more pain!" Rushfall rolled on top of him and Longspeck yowled in agony. Rushfall cackled again, and Longspeck tried to run away.

"Thanks for making a place for me to escape into the real world. You are a great help!" He meowed, and Longspeck's eyes widened with fear.

"What do you mean?" He rasped, his throat dry. His blind eyes focused on the dark shape as it jumped across the ravine.

"I told you, welcome to your nightmare, Longspeck." The figure disappeared.

Longspeck looked around, and saw only darkness and only felt heat. Only hear the groaning sounds. Only could smell smoke. He raced up the slope, and looked frantically around for the hole he had made. He found it, and jumped through it, trying to hide the area with rocks. He did it, and ran as fast as he could, fear gripping his heart. He crashed into another wall again and went through it, rolling on the rocks and felt his tail floating on water.

He winced as he had been cut from being touched by so many rocks, and then saw an icy blue figure farther off with stars dancing around it. His eyes focused on the cat, and he breathed. The air was cold but it felt nice. It was better from the pain he was in down there. He still felt hot, and then saw the cat walking toward him.

"Why does the dark forest always get to you cats before we do?" The figure asked, and looked down at him.

"You've accidentally done a horrible thing. The Clans are even more doomed now because of you." The figure said, fury pulsing off of its body.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You've let the most dangerous thing run wild! Its because of you we are even more doomed!" The cat yowled, and Longspeck backed up.

"I really didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" Longspeck felt like a kit. He winced as the figure got closer, and glared at him.

"You must find the promised cat and you must show that cat who they are. You must teach them to fight the dark forest, the seeds of destruction, and if you don't, every, living, _cat,_ in this forest will die! Do you understand?" The figure scolded him, and Longspeck nodded vigorously.

"Yes! I promise I will!" He said, and the figure disappeared without another word. He scrambled out of the area and ran blindly through the tunnels, only to feel safe when he reached the outside world. He licked the ground, graceful for it being there, and grabbed some brambles and shoved it in the cave he had created. Dawn was just approaching, and so was his biggest burden yet.

* * *

 **ouch**

 **\- Kate Kate Kate Kate Kate Kate**

 **By the way the starry figure that Longspeck saw was Ashwing.**


	5. Chapter 3: Hawks

"Longspeck." A deep voice said, pawing his flank. His eyes fluttered open as he lifted his head, seeing the pulsing auras of sleeping bodies further off in the den. He turned his head and saw Cedarfang's large figure, and pushed himself up and stretched his stiff legs.

"Lay it on me. What's wrong?" Longspeck asked, drawing a tongue over a paw. Cedarfang craned his head toward the entrance and wrapped his long tail around Longspeck's shoulder.

"Just follow me, it's serious." He muttered, guiding Longspeck through the den. Longspeck slowly limped, his legs had began to hurt and his lungs still stung from last night. Letting out a dry cough, he earned an unsure glance from Cedarfang as they walked up the tunnel. Longspeck waited for Cedarfang's large body to fit through the top, and when he did, a few pebbles fell down and rolled at Longspeck's paws. Flashbacks from when he entered Groanrock danced around his head, distracting him.

Although the whole trip down was him being lead by his senses, he still could feel. He wondered if anyone actually did see him leave. He closed his eyes and sighed, then he heard shuffling from in front of him. He was drowsy, and he could still tell it was still dawn. The sun seemed to be just peeking over the trees, and it warmed his fur. He shook himself, and tried to draw himself away from the horrid memories and focus on the warmth of the sun. But he couldn't.

As he was lost in the feeling of the rocks and the burning heat and the fire, the red glowing light in that cave; all those terrific things, Cedarfang came up to him and nudged him.

"I thought you got lost but you're still here. Come now." Cedarfang mewed, leading Longspeck away. Longspeck sighed and looked at Cedarfang thankfully, padding after him and his tail drooping and brushing the muddy ground. Huh? Where did all the snow go? There was still snow earlier, but now the ground was just cold and muddy.

"Sedge has been complaining about her tummy." Cedarfang said, sitting next to his restless mate. Longspeck entered the den, and saw her moaning and mumbling. Longspeck snorted. _Chervil, or juniper berries. Oh, I have some of those. I'll collect them. I wonder where I can collect chervil in the good seasons? Maybe even some marshsprout..._

Longspeck ran through a list of herbs in his head and padded into his den. Hawkfoot was rolling around in her nest, and she sneezed. He winced, and wondered if she was sick, but no scent of sickness came from her. He padded toward her to check up on her, and felt for anything near her nose. A feather was tucked into her nest and was brushing against he nose. He pulled it out and put it somewhere else, padding back to his herbs.

"I'm running out of juniper berries." He mewed, nudging the pile. He looked out of the cave although he couldn't see, and shifted. He nipped the leaf bundle of the ones that had already been chewed, and carried them out, his tail out straight as he weaved around the willow tree and toward the nursery. He went inside it and saw Sedge groaning while Cedarfang was stroking her stomach.

"Is she kitting?" Cedarfang quickly mumbled while his aura flicked from worry to excitement, and Longspeck sighed. "She isn't kitting, but very soon. She just has a bellyache. Feed these to her," Longspeck explained quietly and Cedarfang's aura became a blue of disappointment, but it was replaced with excitement.

Longspeck padded away and heard Cedarfang meow a quick 'thank you,' but Longspeck ignored it and padded to his den. He needed more sleep. He felt like an owl that wasn't used to staying up all day.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 ** _Archpaw_**

Archpaw quickly scampered out of camp, while Runningpaw, Nightcry, and Blackwind called for her. _Leave me alone! I don't want to train today! And who does Nightcry think she is, she just became a warrior and she's acting so rudely toward me!_ Archpaw thought bitterly, dodging around puddles and running through the wet moorland. It hardly had any snow anymore, as the days had become quite warm, and she had even seen a few flowers poking up through the snow.

She looked back and saw that they were gaining speed. Archpaw thrust herself forward, running as fast as her legs would carry her. Blackwind was on her tail now, and Archpaw hissed at him. She yelped when she was pushed toward and her cheek slid against the muddy ground, splattering mud all over her washed pelt. Archpaw tried to move but her legs were swept out from underneath her, and something kept her head held down. She yowled and tried to move, but the thing on top of her was heavy.

She narrowed her eyes and looked up, and saw Blackwind staring down at her, panting heavily. He hopped off of her and his tail waved, and blinked his eyes. "What in the name of StarClan did you think you were doing, speeding off like that? All I said was that we were training-"

"I don't want to train today! I just want to go catch some prey, I didn't eat yesterday." Archpaw interrupted, her tail flicking around behind her. Blackwind took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then opened them and his gaze burned into the back of her head.

"-...For your assessment tomorrow." Blackwind muttered, getting off of her and Archpaw got up and shook herself.

"Sorry," She said as a genuine apology, hoping her mentor wouldn't hold it against her. She just really didn't want to do anything else but eat. Blackwind scoffed but then his expression eased and he looked at Nightcry and Runningpaw catching up to them.

"We're going to do battle training today." Blackwind explained, and Nightcry pressed her pelt against Blackwind's. Blackwind purred, and inhaled her scent. Archpaw shivered, and her ears flicked. There was a rabbit not too far away! Her mouth watered, but she licked her lips and looked at Blackwind again, expectantly to know where he was going to take them.

"Fine Archpaw, go catch the rabbit but if you don't, extra apprentice duties and no assessment tomorrow." He said, his voice challenging. Archpaw nodded and her shoulders wiggled, and she sped off, clumps of the ground flying from behind her.

She dodged into a bush, the wind whistling in her ears. The sun warmed the ground and she saw a fat speckled brown hare in the distance, munching on seeds around a rampike. Archpaw focused on it, hearing Blackwind's challenge in her ears, and she growled and got ready to spring. Before she could, she saw a hawk approaching, getting ready to swoop at its prey. It swooped, catching the rabbit and cawing angrily trying to kill it. _Double kill!_ She thought, and saw the hawk flap its wings, getting ready to take off.

She soared out of the bush, landing on the great brown creature, biting into its wings and shaking it. It screeched and pecked her in the head, pulling out some fur. She hissed and held onto its wings, and managed to pin it to the ground. She had never eaten hawk before, despite all of them constantly being returned to camp. They were pretty rare in leaf-bare, she wondered why. As she was fantasizing about hawk, she was pushed off and it took off again, flying weirdly now that she had damaged its wings.

"Not today, hawk." She hissed, and jumped into the air, thrashing wildly as she began to fall but she managed to hook onto its flank. The hawk screeched in protest as it fell out of the sky, landing on top of her and flapping its wings about as it tried to escape. Its annoying screeches filled her ears and she pummeled it with her hind legs, pulling out a few feathers and began to shred its wings.

Once she was sure it couldn't fly anymore, she went for its neck and shook it, and sent it flying into the rampike. The rampike creaked when the hawk collided with it, and she heard a crack from the hawk. The hawk laid on the ground, bloody and mangled.

She saw the rabbit it had killed a bit far off and she grabbed it, feeling quite happy with herself. Turning around to retrieve her other catch, she realized it was gone. Seriously? That was her first ever hawk and it was gone! Her pelt bristled and she followed the scent of blood, and it lead around the rampike. Runningpaw was sitting there staring at it. "Runningpaw!" She yowled, her claws unsheathing as she dropped the rabbit. Runningpaw blinked at her.

"Good catch! Just thought you needed some help so I thought I'd carry it for you." He shrugged, and began to pick it up again. Archpaw thrust him out of the way and grabbed it.

"You can carry the rabbit. Take the admiration you always get for the rabbit. For once, I want to be the victor." She mewed, padding off with it. Runningpaw seemed to be confused as she stormed off, the hawk's wings dragging on the ground. She saw Blackwind and Nightcry father off looking for them, and when the two black cats spotted her they raced over, and she blinked.

"Amazing! How did you get a hawk and not a rabbit? Did it transform or something?" Blackwind teased, and Archpaw grunted.

"No, a hawk killed the rabbit right as I was about to pounce on it and just as it was about to fly away I jumped on it and killed it." Archpaw boasted with as much confidence that she had, and Runningpaw sped up and sat behind her.

"Your head is bleeding." Blackwind commented, and Archpaw finally felt the sting in her head. It was extinguished by the proud she had from killing the hawk, and she just shrugged.

"It pulled off some fur. Nothing much. So anyway, can me and Runningpaw put these in camp then come back to train?" She asked, and Blackwind nodded.

"We'll be by the rampike over there." Blackwind mewed and Nightcry caught up to him.

Runningpaw began to walk next to his sister, his eyes filled with fondness. Archpaw looked at him and felt a rush of affection, but then shook it off. She knew her brother cared for her, and she cared for him too, but not as much as he probably did. "Great catch," Runningpaw mewed, the rabbit hanging from his jaws. Archpaw gave a curt nod.

"So you think when we eat the rabbit and clean the bones, the kits will play cabbit?" Runningpaw asked, and Archpaw's mind flashed back to when she was a kit and she was given a rabbit skull to put on her head to wear, and fight with her friends. It was quite fun, and now Shellkit and others would be able to play it, too.

"Yeah, I used to love that game." Archpaw mewed, her eyes shining with happiness as they approached camp. She felt a pang of pain in her side that made it twitch, and a eerie whisper sounded in her ears.

 _Don't show emotions. It only makes you look weak._ It said, and Archpaw bordered herself up. Runningpaw nodded and batted her ear and she hissed, and Runningpaw fell into a slower step, his head lowered as he walked behind Archpaw. Archpaw felt a bit sorry, but then she remember not to show emotions and became a walking rock.

They made it back to camp and Runningpaw dropped his prey in the pile. Shellkit looked bigger than usual, and so did Wolfkit. They were fighting and Breezekit was sitting on a branch that was right above the nursery entrance, her front left leg hanging off and her tail. She sighed as Tearkit screeched like a bird at her, and she shook her head. She took a bite out of her hawk and gestured for Runningpaw to come join her. It was actually quite good! There was a lot of good fat parts, and it was juicy and there weren't many small feathers from it.

Runningpaw sighed in bliss, digging right in. His muzzle was covered in blood, and he was digging right into it. Shellkit came over to her, with Wolfkit behind him.

"Can we eat too?" They asked hopefully, and right as Archpaw as about to shoo them away, Runningpaw nodded and they began to eat it too. Archpaw flashed Runningpaw a look and began to eat quicker, trying to eat as much as she could before the little dogs could eat all hers.

She finished and burped and looked at the bloody skull. Scraps of meat hung from it, and blood coated it. She played with it, and then looked at the blood covering paws. She heard the eerie voice again, but she wasn't sure what it said. Something like; like it? She was unsure, and licked her paw. Her tail flicked her stomach filled with hawk, and looked at Shellkit and Wolfkit. They were still eating from it, although there wasn't much left. She groaned and pushed herself up, her nose twitching.

She padded out of camp with her tail in the air, licking her lips and relishing the taste of the hawk. But it was mostly its blood; it was quite good. Looking for the rampike they were supposed to meet their mentors at, she saw them laying on top of each other. They were quite far away but she saw it, and it was kind of unusual of how they were doing so. Blackwind seemed to jump off of Nightcry when he saw her approaching, and sat next to her. Nightcry slowly pushed herself up.

"Whew." Nightcry mewed, loud enough that Archpaw could hear. She narrowed her eyes. What were they doing? A thousand thoughts went through her head, and she got closer.

"Why were you guys laying on top of each other?" She asked, and Nightcry looked at Blackwind expectantly.

"She was cold so I decided to warm her up. Anyway, where's Runningpaw?" He said, his eyes stressed and worried. Archpaw turned her head and saw Runningpaw padding toward them.

"Okay, let's go guys." Blackwind said, and ran off. Nightcry looked a bit out of breath, and ran a bit slower than the rest of the group. They reached training hollow and Runningpaw looked at Archpaw.

"Why is Nightcry so out of breath?" He whispered in her ear and Archpaw narrowed her eyes, looking at Blackwind and Nightcry talking silently together.

"I dunno." Archpaw shrugged, and Runningpaw's muscles flexed. "Well, when I was approaching them I did see Blackwind laying on top of Nightcry."

"Oh, I know what they were doing." Runningpaw simply said, and Archpaw whipped her head over to him.

"What?" She asked, expecting an answer. Runningpaw shrugged.

"Nothing, don't mind me. Now get focused, we're going to fight." He mewed, and Archpaw growled. She wanted to know the answer! Ignoring her kit-like thoughts about the situation, Blackwind called to them.

"Archpaw, you're going to be fighting against Runningpaw until sundown." Blackwind mewed, and Archpaw looked at the sky. That wasn't much time. Her eyes flicked toward Runningpaw, who looked ready to fight.

"If I see any claws being used, the cat who used claws will have their warriors' ceremony pushed back three moons. Understood?" Blackwind said, and Archpaw scoffed. She could totally control herself! Sheathing her claws she trusted herself not to use them. She looked at Runningpaw's determined eyes. His lithe body moved in anticipation, and Archpaw narrowed her eyes, wrinkling her nose and drawing her lip back in a snarl. She was going to _destroy_ him.

"Begin!" Blackwind cried, but Archpaw was already charging at her brother. Suddenly he dodged out of the way, blowing her over, and she tumbled on the ground. She spat and lunged again, but he did the same tactic. She was getting frustrated. Why was he so hard to hit? He jumped over her and turned around, kicking her in the head and knocking her over again, making her dizzy. She was going to lose already!

He reared up on his hind legs and Archpaw saw this to her advantage. She bucked her head up and hit his chest right as he was about to crash down on her, just like Nutpaw had done to her. Runningpaw gasped, and rolled over in pain, exposing his underbelly. She pawed viciously at it, making sure her claws were sheathed. He pulled himself up and grabbed onto the sides of her face, and slammed her to the right, pulling himself up and landing square on her flank. He wrapped his paws around her neck and pulled up, choking her, and then jumping off.

He was good! He was... Better than her. She would need to use every tactic she had. She slid under him, and pushed her paws hard against his underbelly and he turned to scratch her if she came out from the side, but she came back out from where she came from and grabbed him by the shoulders and knocked him to the ground. He gasped, as he was pinned. He tried to push her off, but she was too bad. Too bad again that she didn't normally get her father's genes, his lithe body, and his small paws, but she still gained strength from her mother's side.

Runningpaw thrashed wildly underneath her. "Archpaw, you're starting to hurt me now," He grunted, trying to break free. Archpaw stared down at him, and then heard Blackwind calling her name. She blinked and turned her head, while Blackwind nudged her off of Runningpaw. "Be nice, Archpaw. You okay; Runningpaw?" Blackwind asked, and Runningpaw got up and shook himself-staring at Archpaw. He nodded firmly and walked over to join his mentor.

"Archpaw control yourself," Blackwind said through gritted teeth, his gaze burning into hers. His pelt bristled slightly as Archpaw stared up at him and her eyes flashed.

She continued to stare at him defiantly and then wrinkled her nose and replied to his 'rudeness.' "I didn't use my claws." Archpaw quickly responded with a burning feeling within her, dragging her to claw at something.

Blackwind sighed, his pelt laying flat. "I'm just worried about your self-control skills. You snap at cats-" He was cut off before he could press on, and Archpaw pushed her way by him.

"Take that as snapping at cats." She hissed over her shoulder and with a flick of her tail she disappeared through the wet stalks of grass, trudging on through the muddy moor toward her camp.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Archpaw plopped down in her nest when she arrived, relishing the fact that she was alone and not near anyone. But that enjoyment ended when a certain cat entered the den. She lifted her head and her ears flattened, spotting Marshpaw curling up in her nest with Hollypaw right behind her. Marshpaw began to chat loudly with Hollypaw about current Clan events, and Archpaw groaned and got up. Couldn't she get the tiniest bit of rest? Glancing toward the entrance of the camp, she saw Nightcry, Blackwind, and Runningpaw enter. Nightcry brought Runningpaw toward Grass-star's den, and Blackwind padded over to her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, his tail flicking her flank. Archpaw lifted her head with a humble expression, and turned away from him. "Save it." She spat, and Blackwind padded off.

Archpaw felt a bit worried. She was jeopardizing her chances of becoming a warrior. She'd go make up with him later. Focusing at the sky with darkness creeping over it, she focused on the stars and then narrowed her eyes. Somehow, she felt unaccepted by the approaching stars. If the sky were just black with no light, she'd feel alone, but safe. The stars felt too judging. Archpaw shook her head and padded out of camp. She really needed to clear her mind.

Her gaze focused on the ground under-paw as she mindlessly travelled about. A continuous pang of guilt hit her, making her mind spin. But why? Why was she to be guilty? Images of Nutpaw cowering underneath her and fearing her made her freeze. She stood in the middle of her territory, with a lost expression, wondering why she had hearken to the eerie voice so easily. Shaking herself and padding on, her mind flicked to Turtlepaw.

He was a strange cat; one who stood up to her without fear. He always countered her no matter what, and even though she had only met him once, she still couldn't understand why her mind reeled to see him again. She found herself at QuailClan's border, staring down at the gentle river lapping the shore. She nestled by it, and dipped a paw in it, enjoying the icy touch. She flinched when she heard cats coming, and hid behind a rock. Her ears perked as she made out the voices.

"Rushwhisper, Turtlepaw, Mothwhisper, split up. Turtlepaw, try for prey by the steam. Mothwhisper, by Quietrocks but don't go on them, and Rushwhisper, you try by the other side of the territory. I will go try for the middle." A voice meowed proudly to his clanmates, and Archpaw recognized it as being Duskstar. She shivered; that cat really was creepy. Archpaw's fur bristled in fear and determination as she heard paw-steps slowly come toward the stream. The rest of the cats broke off, leaving him and her alone.

Archpaw peeked her head over the rock. The bulk tom was letting his paw hover over the water, and then he stroke, reeling out two minnows. What a good catch. She came out from behind the rock and padded along the side of the stream, pretending not to notice him. "Who are-" He started, then stood up when he recognized her. "Archpaw?" Turtlepaw breathed, his claws digging into the soft ground.

"Oh, hey, Turtlepaw." She said calmly, her eyes focusing on his. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing over here? Trying to fish again?" He sneered, pushing away his minnows. Archpaw's eyes flashed and she got closer to the river, her haunches bristling furiously. "Shut up, you're all talk and no bite." She said, looking him up and down.

"Oh yeah? Well I still have fresh wounds from fighting those stupid WillowClanners. Look!" He said, lifting up a leg where a flesh gash was covered in ointments and cobwebs. Archpaw shrugged.

"At least QuailClan life is interesting, unlike you who runs around in the hills all day." He mocked, and Archpaw turned her head again and threw herself onto him with one might leap.

She glared at him and he just stared up at her, his eyes narrowed into playful slits. He hooked her paws out from underneath her and flipped her over and pushed down on her underbelly. "Get off of me!" She yowled, wiggling under him and grabbing his sides and knocking him into the river with her.

They splashed about, yet it wasn't deep enough for them to drown in. They could stand in it but it was up to their shoulders. Archpaw laughed loudly, and Turtlepaw did too. It felt good to laugh. It never happened in her Clan. She cleared her throat and stopped laughing. "Guess that river otters strike again." She mewed, looking at his wet figure, her jumped into the air and landed on her, pushing her deeper into the water. She resurfaced, grabbing his tail in her jaws and pulling him. His paws churned, and he pulled her along.

He looked back at her while she was trying to keep footing on the pebbly ground, and all the while she was trying to stop him. "Stop it you otter!" She said, and gasped when she was pulled with him.

"Let go of my tail!" He responded, and Archpaw let go, spluttering at the sudden intake of water in her lungs. She climbed out of her side and Turtlepaw followed, pushing her over and tried to make her cough up the water.

"Thank you," She muttered, pushing herself up. Turtlepaw nosed her cheek in a friendly manor.

"Sorry 'bout that." He muttered, and Archpaw shrugged. "Whatever, I probably will be missed now. See you tomorrow, maybe?" She asked, and Turtlepaw nodded.

"Tomorrow sounds like a plan."

"Right."

* * *

 **The scene where Archpaw was trying to catch a hawk was inspired by my cat when she came into a sticky situation with one herself.**

 **\- Kat e**


	6. Chapter 4: A Long Journey

**_Creekpaw_**

Creekpaw was munching on a rabbit with Marshpaw. "So, assessments today, pretty big, eh?" Creekpaw asked, his tail twitching with anticipation. Marshpaw licked her lips and looked up at him. "Yeah, pretty cool. But hey, Creekpaw, have you ever thought about having a mate?" She asked, her pale green eyes focusing on Creekpaw. Creekpaw frowned.

"Breezekit is cute..." He muttered, and spat when Marshpaw hit his mouth. She glared at him, the hissed, "Leave the poor thing alone! All the mateless toms in the Clan are fawning over her. I'm sure you'll get a pretty mate someday." She said incredulously, and Creekpaw rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah? And who do you have in mind?" He challenged, and Marshpaw looked up and hummed gently, before replying. "Bravepaw from YarrowClan is pretty cute." She chuckled, and Creekpaw gaped at her.

"You can't be serious?" Creekpaw croaked out, and Marshpaw got up and stretched, a steady purr coming off of her. "Kidding. Now, I'm going to go find Nutpaw and ask him something."

"Cya." Creekpaw mewed, finishing the rabbit. He brought it out to dirtplace, and buried it. He quickly made dirt while he was at it, then padded inside. Rockpaw was being crowded in the middle of the clearing. Creekpaw curiously walked toward the crowd, and listened to what happened.

"I was drinking water and then a bunch of acorns swarmed the stream." Rockpaw mewed, rolling a round a acorn with his paw. The Clan nervously chattered, and then it died down.

"I think this may be some kind of way for StarClan to alert us. I'll be traveling to moonstone tonight, I'll ask StarClan then." Rockpaw mewed, and all attention turned away when Rockpaw was pulled off to talk to Grass-star.

Acorns? How strange. He went toward Grass-star's den to ask him what he thought, then tripped over something. His nose collided with the ground and he pushed himself up, turning to see a dazed Rosekit. "Hey you, tweet-head, what do you think you're doing? Getting under my paws like that?" Creekpaw shouted, and Rosekit shrank back.

"I-I'm sorry..." Rosekit mewed, but Creekpaw wasn't done. "Stupid kits! Why don't you just stay in the nursery where you belong, sorry, I mean _Rockpaw's den,_ because you're a two-legged freak!" He insulted, and Rosekit began to whimper.

He unsheathed his claws and raised them above her head, making her bury her face in her paws. He was shoved out of the way by something bony, and saw Grass-star staring down at him.

"You're clearly not fit to become a warrior if you treat _kits_ so poorly, Creekpaw. I am disappointed in you. You will get your assessment in a moon." Grass-star growled, and Creekpaw went to protest, but his father was already out of sight.

"You can spend that moon helping me and Rosekit, or, Rosepaw now, you're five moons, nearly old enough to be an apprentice. So there, Rosepaw, you're an apprentice!" Grass-star shouted from his den, and Rosekit- no, Rose _paw_ , blinked in confusion. They exchanged looks and Creekpaw yowled in frustration. He turned away from Rosepaw, and growled, heading toward his den to sulk.

Great, not only was his warrior ceremony to be delayed, he had to help with _herbs!_ To top it off; alongside Rosepaw! How could it get any worse? He heard approaching paw-steps and looked up with narrowed eyes. There, Nutpaw, Runningpaw, Marshpaw and Archpaw stood, looking down at him. "Sorry, Creekpaw-" Nutpaw began, but he growled, and they backed out of the den.

Nutpaw would probably stay, though. He wasn't the greatest at fighting nor was he great at... Anything. He could surely fix up dens, but anything else, he just wasn't the best. Birds chirped over head and flew about, warning the forest that almost all the snow was gone. He sniffed, wishing that Clan life was the least bit interesting anymore. But it wasn't, it was boring. He turned his head and his eyes narrowed, spotting Rosepaw being crowded by everyone. Britzle had come out of the nursery to congratulate her, and Boulderheart and chattering loudly.

He kind of felt bad for hurting Rosepaw's feelings. Not wanting to dwell on it, he got up and stretched, walking outside of his den. He padded toward Rockpaw's den and sat inside it, leaning against the wall of the stone cave.

Rosepaw and Rockpaw eventually came in, Rockpaw giving him a cautious glance then turning to his herbs. Rosepaw walked toward him. "What are you doing in here?" She breathed, her tail whisking in the air. Creekpaw's eyes narrowed as he stared at the brown-patched she-cat, and he turned away, his pelt rippling as he headed toward Rockpaw.

Rockpaw quickly turned toward Creekpaw and blinked at him, but before he could speak Creekpaw interupted him. "Do you need help looking for anything?" Creekpaw asked as a way to get himself out of camp. It was boring sitting inside doing absolutely nothing but fiddling with the nursery walls as more space would be needed for future litters of kits. He had heard that his father and mother were planning having a new litter soon.

"I need some raspberry leaves. Rosepaw can stay and watch everyone, could you come out with me? I'm sure your cramped muscles would love stretching. Plus, its dangerous." Rockpaw's eyes had a mysterious glint to them, his grey tabby tail flicking back and forth and his narrow head lowered. Creekpaw's whiskers twitched excitedly.

"Sure. Where are we heading? Near Aji's den?" He mocked. He knew that nothing dangerous lived on his territory, except for some foxes that would rarely come to kill cats. It hadn't happened before, but Aji had told the Clan a little while ago about their plans.

Creekpaw headed toward some pooling water and began to lap at it, and Rockpaw cleared his throat, startling Creekpaw. "We're heading to WillowClan's territory and heading to their camp to steal some of their raspberry leaves." Rockpaw quietly explained, although his voice was filled with determination. Creekpaw choked on his water and it coughed it up, and his eyes flicked toward Rockpaw.

"Their _camp?_ " Creekpaw croaked, his eyes glazed over with worry.

"Yeah, you will be heading over there to get the raspberry leaves. I have to go get some other herbs. Make sure you roll in something smelly to make sure they aren't suspicious." Rockpaw mewed to Creekpaw over his shoulder as he left the den. Rain splattered the ground and the sound made him cringe. It began to get harder, flattening his fur and dampening him. The rain hurt and stung a bit as it hit his pelt.

Creekpaw narrowed his eyes and caught up to Rockpaw, and protested; "Will I be going alone?" He asked, his claws flexing in the grassy ground. Rockpaw nodded, and guided him out of camp.

"We'll walk to the border together, then you'll cross over and retrieve the leaves. If you do, I'll put in a good word with Grass-star." Rockpaw said loudly and nudged Creekpaw forward. He couldn't believe it! He would be trespassing and _stealing._ He would have to be absolutely careful. "By the way, raspberry leaves are glossy and very flimsy, and they are next to the nursery. Longspeck, their new medicine cat told me that. And don't get too many! Just get enough that it won't be recognizable." Rockpaw mewed, and Creekpaw nodded.

Creekpaw padded side by side with Rockpaw, as he rambled on and on about herbs. Rockpaw yanked at Creekpaw's tail and pushed his head to the ground to stare at a plant sprouting. "This is catmint, it has a delicious scent. It is for greencough. Anyway, on we go!" Rockpaw said excitedly as he bounded closer and closer to the border. Although he couldn't see it, he could faintly hear the churning river farther off. His pelt bristled as he thought about being caught. He'd have to fight for his freedom, and he may die.

Rockpaw shot through some reeds, and Creekpaw followed him. They were really close. He could see the river spilling onto the shoreline, and he'd have to swim a bit to get over onto WillowClan's territory. His legs buckled as he saw a red figure lurking farther off, its eyes twinkling as it ran through WillowClan's forest. Its muzzle was tinged with grey, and his growled as it chased a squirrel. The squirrel raced up a tree and left the creature. He could tell it was a fox, but was it Aji? He narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth, trying to detect if it was Aji's unusual scent, but it wasn't.

The creature slowly turned its broad head toward them, its eyes glittering with the will to attack. As Rockpaw got closer the fox hid in a bush, and slowly came out into the water. Rockpaw was plucking some herbs out of the ground as the fox slipped out of the water, sneaking up on Rockpaw. Creekpaw hissed and his tail bushed, lunging at it and knocking it over. Rockpaw dropped the herbs and they fell like feathers to the ground, and he backed up, hiding between a split rock with reeds surrounding it.

The fox kicked and struggled, snapping at Creekpaw. Creekpaw hissed and grabbed hold of its muzzle, trying to keep it from biting, but he was thrown off with a powerful kick. The fox was old but it could still fight. Its shaggy pelt rippled as it ran in a wave-like manor toward Creekpaw, but Creekpaw managed to react and swiftly slid under the fox, rearing up on his hind legs and making the fox unstable. The fox yipped in anger and lashed out its paw and hit Creekpaw's cheek, and he staggered. The fox tackled Creekpaw into the river.

The swishing of water roared in his ears as he struggled to resurface, the fox following him. The fox pinned him in the shallow end of the river, and Creekpaw spluttered, the water sucking at his back and neck. His eyes widened as the fox clamped its jaws around his leg, and Creekpaw yowled and ripped it free. Blood streamed from his leg and pieces of his tabby fur drifted in the stream. He quickly cast a glance to where Rockpaw was hiding. He was gone! Creekpaw felt like a helpless kit.

Creekpaw clawed wildly at the fox. He needed to escape its deadly grasp! The fox went to grab his neck, but Creekpaw ducked and the fox's muzzle collided with pebbles. Creekpaw flipped around and dragged his claws down the fox's stomach, making it yelp in agony. The pounding of paws sounded from up on shore, as he splashed through the water, trying to lure the fox in. The fox followed him and soared through the air, landing on his body and flattening him underwater.

 _This wasn't my plan!_ He thought in his head as claws scratches his back and blood welled from the deep gashed. He felt his scruff being held and pulled up, and took a deep breath, before he was slammed underwater again, his chin colliding painfully with the rocky riverbed. He squirmed as he slowly ran out of breath, and just as he thought he wasn't going to make it, the weight on him was pushed off, and he was pushed, too.

A crash roared in his ears as he resurfaced again. A flood of water was heading right for him! He was swept away with the flood. He had forgotten he wasn't supposed to near these borders; there had been a water build up lately. Water filled his jaws as he struggled to stay above it. The fox was screeching nearby, and they were getting close to Quietrocks. Creekpaw's paws churned helplessly in the water, as he tried to head toward Quietrocks. The fox was swept away further downstream, and Creekpaw was about to collide with Quietrocks.

Just as he thought he was going to be squished against it, a change in the water occurred, pulling him away from the rocks. He reached out at the last second and his claws dragged against the rock, and then he was pulled back and one paw caught on a patch of ground. Creekpaw's eyes filled with fear as the water pulled and sucked at his lower half, and he screeched in the harsh rain. The sound of water rang in his ears and stung his eyes. His throat hurt as he hung on for dear life, his shoulders hanging and his legs getting tired. He tried to pull himself up, but only made everything worse.

He could hear murmuring in the distance, and saw a patrol of warriors heading toward him. He could barely see as the heavy rain streamed down his face and blinded him, but he felt his scruff being tugged and he was pulled up onto Quietrocks. He was lifted onto a back of a sturdy thing, and was bounced up and down as he was taken somewhere. He closed his eyes and tried to focus his breathing, but all he could focus on was the sound of the flood sweeping him away, and how Rockpaw had abandoned him to fight the fox by himself.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

The sounds of trickling water woke him up. He shifted in a bed filled with feathers, and moss, and looked up. A goose feather was tickling his nose and he sneezed, feeling tired. His eyes bleary; he pushed himself up and looked around in the darkness. Squinting, he could see the outline of a raggedy old cat a bit farther off in the cafe. They were sorting herbs. Glancing around he saw two cats laying on the ground, two tabbies possibly?

He drew in a ragged breath, and then coughed it out. Water followed it, and in the mix, a bit of blood. He shrunk back. The raggedy old cat glanced over at him, and slowly walked toward him. The cat's breathing was loud, and he felt a bit worried. Where was he? Tangy scent flooded into his nostrils. He wheezed, and the cat nudged him up. "Follow me. We need to speak to Lilacstar." He rasped quietly, and began to push Creekpaw up the rocky slope.

The the soft pitter-patter of raindrops echoed in his ears. He winced at the memory of being half drowned. His leg ached and he groaned, and the cat nudged him. "You can lay down soon! Just keep going!" He hissed, and Creekpaw quickened the pace. His eyes stung badly, and he looked over at who was next to him. A patchy blind cat; strange, how could they see? The cat lead him toward a den hidden away by ferns and lichen. A strange rock formation provided minimal protection from rain, and a small she-cat lay on her side, her icy eyes narrowed.

"Hello, Creekpaw. I'm Lilacstar, your kin." Lilacstar mewed formally, and Creekpaw snorted. He knew that. He was related to every leader at the moment. "Greetings, Lilacsta-" He stopped and burst into a bout of coughing. The blind cat patted him on the back and more water came up.

"You haven't been asleep long. You woke up nearly heartbeats after we brought you back here. It'll make sense you're still coughing up water. Don't worry though, it'll be out of your system soon." The black and white old tom smelling of herbs spoke silently to him, and then walked farther back into the den.

"Creekpaw, mind telling me why you were clinging to Quietrocks?" Lilacstar asked, cocking her head to one side so that her icy chips were glaring right into him. Creekpaw shifted and lifted his front leg.

"I was helping Rockpaw fetch herbs, and I noticed there was a fox on your border and it had spotted Rockpaw, and was sneaking toward him. I had to save him." Creekpaw said proudly, and Lilacstar nodded.

"Yes, yes... Longspeck, mind fetching Swallownose to go see if he can find a patrol to tell GrassClan we have Creekpaw?" Lilacstar nodded her head toward the blind tom. Longspeck nodded and disappeared out of the den.

"How can he see? And where'd you get all these new warriors?" Creekpaw asked, and Lilacstar just blinked in acknowledgement. She probably thought it didn't really matter. Lilacstar flicked her tail for Creekpaw to approach.

"You seem sickly and cold. Here, lay in my nest with me. I'll keep you warm. Plus, you're my brother's kin and I wouldn't want his kit to die." She made room in her nest, and Creekpaw hesitantly climbed in beside her.

"Thank you." He said, with a slight tone of confusion. Lilacstar purred, and began to groom his spiky fur.

"Mind if I ask if you're okay?" Lilacstar mewed, licking in between his ears. Creekpaw nodded, and felt as if he were a kit again. He let out a squeak of a cough, and Lilacstar's purr became louder.

"You sound just like a kit. You know, I'll be having my own soon?" She draped her tail over his shoulders and she rolled over on her back, exposing her swollen belly. Creekpaw gasped.

"Woah! What does it feel like?" He said excitedly as he nudged her stomach gently. Lilacstar shrugged and rolled over again.

"It feels like tiny pieces of prey looking to escape my stomach." She joked, and Longspeck came back in.

"Swallownose is out of a patrol with Cedarfang and Padscream. He'll be back soon. Shadepaw told me." Longspeck sighed to his leader, and Lilacstar's ears perked.

"Oh, I forgot I asked him to go patrol. How about you just make yourself friends with some cat in camp?" She suggested, shooing them both out of her den. Longspeck hissed, "You better be in that nursery by the time I come back here!" He called, and disappeared through the entrance with Creekpaw.

"Just go explore. Come back to my den later, I need to put new herbs on you." He grumbled and headed toward his den. He bumped into the wall of it and then managed to get in, and Creekpaw snorted in laughter. He limped around camp, spotting the nursery, and padded toward it. A extremely plump queen laid in the den, sighing softly, her breathing fast.

"Who are you?" She hissed, rolling over. Creekpaw flinched. "I-I'm Creekpaw. I'm not staying long. Just wanted to say hello..." He murmured, and the queen relaxed a bit.

"Be a dear and go fetch Longspeck, I'm starting to feel a bit sick-" She stopped and then yowled in pain, her flank rippling. Creekpaw's eyes widened as wide as moons, and limped as fast as he could toward Longspeck's den. He screeched down into the den; "Help! She's kitting!" Almost immediately the patchy tom was out of the den, running toward the nursery.

"Sedge!" Longspeck hissed and dropped a bunch of different herbs in front of her. "Okay okay, I've helped deliver many litters of kits before, why should this be any different?" Longspeck muttered to himself, and began to stroke her pelt. He turned around and saw a young pale tabby with a unique pelt. A shining black nose and tired eyes, she padded over to Creekpaw.

"What's going on?" She breathed, peering over his broad head. "Sedge- er, I think that's her name, is kitting." He said, and Hawkfoot flinched.

"S-she is?" She asked, looking him straight in the eye. Creekpaw nodded, blinking at her. "Don't you want to see it?" Creekpaw said, his attention turned toward the she-cat in the den.

"N-no. I shouldn't even be out of the den anyway. You shouldn't either. Come," She flicked her tail toward Creekpaw and drew him toward Longspeck's den. He looked over his shoulder one more time before disappearing into the dark den with her.

Creekpaw sniffed and narrowed his eyes. The clouds had cleared up and more light was in the den, allowing him to see almost everything better. A young large white tom laid on the ground with his legs spread, and Creekpaw's eyes flattened. He was huge! He was way bigger than him. Who was that warrior?

"That's Troutpaw, the great fat puffball." The unique pelted she-cat said, and moved her nest closer to Creekpaw's.

"What's your name?" Creekpaw wondered, his ear flicking as a midge hummed around it. The she-cat blinked at him like she didn't know the answer, and then her ears perked and she sighed. "My name's Hawkfoot. You?"

"Creekpaw. Nice to meet you, Hawkfoot." Creekpaw greeted, tearing a piece of moss from his nest and rolling it into a ball. He flung it at Hawkfoot, and it hit her black nose. She let out a high-pitched sneeze, and Creekpaw purred.

"Catch." He jeered, and she growled, her tail lashing in the air. "I'll catch you!" She jumped on him and they tumbled around in the darkness, and Creekpaw managed to pin her down.

"Unfair," She pouted, reaching up and pawing his nose. She squirmed out from underneath him, and went back to her nest.

"Hey, how come you have so many wounds?" He said, and bounded after her like a confused kit. She glanced at him and got comfy in her nest, playing with the ball of moss.

"Battle for Quietrocks. And let me guess; fox for you? I heard a few whispers." She squeaked as she accidentally threw the ball too high and it hit her in the eye when it came down. Creekpaw nodded, and glanced up at the rocky slope. Pebbles rolled down it when the puffball- _no,_ Troutpaw, exited. Creekpaw blinked and heard an earsplitting yowl echo around the camp, even louder in the cave. Creekpaw raced up the slope, eager to see what was happening. Hawkfoot early pleaded for him to come back, but he didn't. He was curious as to what was happening.

The scent of blood filled his nostrils. Two kits were squealing on the ground, and Longspeck glanced at the ground sadly. Three cats thundered into camp, one nearly as big as two cats standing perfectly straight on top of each other, the others muscular and eager looking. The biggest one, gasped and looked at the nursery. He pushed through it, and the tom's happy expression wrenched into a shocked, pained, lifeless glare.

A roar filled the camp, and cats flinched back. Longspeck walked up to the tom shakily, and glared at him. "Cedarfang, its best if you just leave for now-" Cedarfang spun around and his claws unsheathed, his nose wrinkling and his eyes burning into Longspeck. "Shut up, Longspeck! Sedge is dead! She just died! Right in front of me! And you tell me to leave? How dare you!" Cedarfang sounded outright deadly. Longspeck backed up and watched as Cedarfang buried his head into Sedge's fur.

The air felt thick. Thick to breathe. He realized for the first time that Hawkfoot was next to him, her tail low on the ground, but a bit of happiness reflected in her eyes. "Why do you seem so happy she's dead?" Creekpaw hissed into her ear, and Hawkfoot looked at him and her expression dimmed.

"I'm not. Just a bit, shocked, you could say." It was an obvious lie. Her tail twitched and she disappeared into the nursery. Troutpaw and Cedarfang sat side by side, mourning the queen, and the rain started up again, in a gentle fall. The only sound was the raindrops and the squeals of the kits in the nursery.

Creekpaw wasn't sure how long he was standing there for, because his pelt was drenched. He turned around to head toward Lilacstar's den, and then poked his head in. Lilacstar was asleep. "Uh, Lilacstar, could you come with me?" Creekpaw mewed, and Lilacstar opened her eyes and yawned. Her mate was asleep next to her, and she padded out of the den. "What has happened, Creekpaw?" She mewed.

At first, Creekpaw wasn't sure weather to tell her that one of her cats had died. Creekpaw searched for the right words, and then he just sighed. "Just come, I don't want to explain." He lead her toward the nursery, to where Cedarfang was wrapped around the two kits. He was sobbing heavily, and saw as a third kit was laid next to Sedge. Lilacstar gasped, and ran toward Cedarfang.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered to him, lowering her head to place her chin on Cedarfang's head. He sniffed, and licked each kit individually. "This one is Rowankit," He nodded his head toward a curly furred red tom kit, and then to the next. "And this one is Leopardkit." A long-haired golden she-kit with dark brown spots. Lilacstar's eyes locked on the kits and she purred.

"They're beautiful. I'm glad Sedge was able to deliver such beautiful kits to the Clan." She mewed silently, trying to reassure Cedarfang. Cedarfang's horrified expression turned toward Lilacstar.

"Please, please raise my kits. If they died I wouldn't know what to do. Neither would Troutpaw. So, please, Lilacstar, please raise them! I beg you!" Cedarfang pleaded as if his life depended on it. Lilacstar nodded and then Cedarfang licked her shoulder. "Thank you. Troutpaw, come here, let's bring your mother and dead sister to the centre of the clearing." He said, and Troutpaw picked up a small red and white she-kit to the middle of the clearing. Cedarfang brought Sedge.

"This kit can be Firekit. I know she would have been a beautiful one. She reminds me of fire." Cedarfang sighed, and began to lick them. Longspeck brought some lavender and began to use it. Troutpaw made Lilacstar a nest, and she laid down in it, and drew the kits close to her. Cedarfang narrowed his eyes a bit and looked at the nursery, and mumbled something. Swallownose hopped into the nursery after her, and chattered loudly about the two precious things.

Creekpaw saw Hawkfoot watching from a distance. He trotted over to her. "So, now will you tell me why you're so happy?" He asked, and Hawkfoot turned away. "Be quiet, you're from a different Clan." She huffed, and Creekpaw growled. "I'm a guest. Now just tell me!" Creekpaw protested to the she-cat, and she turned around and glared at him.

"I've known, Cedarfang for a while. I was positive me and him were going to be mates, until he got all gooey with Sedge. Now I've been bitter about it ever since. But it doesn't show. That's why I'm a bit... Happy she's dead. She stole my future mate. Maybe I can steal him back now?" She said, seeming to be plotting something out in his head. He swatted her in the back of the head and she flinched, her eyes turning into large moons. "What?"

"You're talking crazy. Of course you're not getting him back! He already has Troutpaw and his new kits to worry about. Focus on someone new. Maybe like that cat over there!" He flicked his tail toward a tabby tom chatting with Swallownose.

"That's my brother." Hawkfoot mumbled, and Creekpaw felt a rush of embarrassment. "Sorry," He croaked, and kicked the muddy ground.

"Can you have mates from another Clan?" Hawkfoot asked Creekpaw while he was busy digging in the ground. Creekpaw lifted his head and his ears swivelled toward her. His eyes opened wide and he shook his head.

"StarClan no." He mumbled. He had a thing for Sandpaw; a QuailClan apprentice, but it'd never happen. He might as well see a hedgehog fly! He licked his paw, trying to clean off the gross mud.

"Maybe I'll have to change that!" She said hopefully, and Creekpaw grabbed a paw-full of dirt and bashed it into her head, coating it with mud.

"You'll get kicked out of the Clans if you do that. So don't." He hissed, and Hawkfoot shook her head trying to get off the mud.

"Well you could have just told me instead of throwing mud at me."

Creekpaw decided he needed a rest. He turned away from Hawkfoot and headed down into Longspeck's den. When he arrived, he curled up in his nest, propting his chin up on his paws. He listened to the gentle hum of cats up above.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Keep searching for him along the border, Blackwind, Nightcry, Pebblefeather, and Longriver. Marshpaw, Archpaw, Largegust, keep alert for the fox. It is unaware if it is dead or not. Do not get too close to shore. No cats must be swept away with it." Grass-star barked, his tail swishing in the air. His eyes burning with anger. Grass-star marched away into the opposite direction, and the patrol split up into groups. The scene got hazy. "I guess this is what is happening outside of my dream. I'll find them when I wake up."

Creekpaw realized he was dreaming. He was looking down into a cloudy pool, shielding him from what was beyond. He looked up and saw a faint figure in the distance. "Hello?" He called, and the figure neared.

"You're walking a dangerous path. There is only one safe way out for you, Creekpaw. If you can find it, so be it. But it isn't determined. The hawk and the rose." The figure whispered, and then was gone. "H-hey!" Creekpaw called, but was left in the starry land of StarClan. The leaves of trees rustled above, and a rosebud sprouted in front of him, turning into a beautiful pink rose. A hawk swooped down and carried it away, making Creekpaw confused. What was happening?

Confusion gripped his heart. He raced away, waking up in the same strange nest. A new scent filled his nostrils and he padded up the slope and saw lavender sprinkled on Sedge. He felt sad, and saw Troutpaw licking her head. Cedarfang had his head bowed and his eyes seemed watery, and everyone came to say sorry and goodbye to the poor queen. Creekpaw turned his head and saw Lilacstar giving her new kits furious licks, and Creekpaw huffed. Would he have kits like those someday?

Pawsteps thundered across the clearing. A patrol had left, and Creekpaw watched as they left. Hawkfoot was lurking near Sedge, and her mouth seemed to be moving. Creekpaw shrugged and turned his head to pull a tick out of his pelt. He'd been staring at Sedge's body for a long time, until he decided to go and padded toward Hawkfoot.

Stars shone above his head and wispy clouds floated by the moon. He sat down next to the pacing she-cat, and sighed. "I have to go. See you next gathering?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Hawkfoot nodded and shouldered him.

"Have a safe-" As she was about to finish her sentence, the patrol entered the camp with another, made up of Blackwind, Nightcry, Longriver, Pebblefeather and Grass-star. Never had he ever felt relieved to see his Clanmates. He raced toward his father and buried his head in his chest fur. Grass-star sighed, and licked his head. "Creekpaw, you're safe." Although Creekpaw was nearly thirteen moons, he really needed to have his father's protection right now.

"Grass-star! What are you doing here?" Lilacstar grunted and tried to get up, but Swallownose flicked his tail and she plopped down. Grass-star's eyes shone as he stared at his sister and the two kits at her belly.

"Grass-star. May I ask why you're here?" Swallownose's calm voice rang in the air, and it was very soothing. Creekpaw looked up and blinked. Swallownose was staring down at him, and then his eyes flicked to Grass-star.

"My patrol found yours and lead us here. We're taking back my son." Grass-star said proudly, a hint of a challenge in his voice. Swallownose nodded.

"Very well. Creekpaw, you are free to go. Best of wishes, heal well." Swallownose called, as Grass-star's patrol was escorted out of the territory. Creekpaw followed, and tripped on a rock, his limp returning. He huffed. Hawkfoot was among the cats in the patrol to lead him. He slowed his pace to stand next to her. "Hey, how's it going?" He said, nudging her shoulder. Hawkfoot snorted.

"I'm trying to be professional, and it isn't helpful with all your bumping." She nudged him back with her shoulder, and he purred in delight that he was bugging her. She snarled playfully, and earned a hard look from one of her Clanmates. "Creekpaw!" Grass-star called, and Creekpaw veered away from her to join his father. He looked back at her and she stuck her tongue out at him and Creekpaw scoffed. Naughty!

When they reached the border, Grass-star turned around. "Thank you for escorting us. Come along, GrassClan. Longriver, fetch the others." Grass-star mewed and jumped over the river with one mighty bound. The rest followed, and when they were all over, Longriver disappeared to go get the rest of the cats. Creekpaw shook his paws as he had to swim across, but with Nightcry's flank pressed against his. He shivered as his fur stuck to his body and the cold night wind crisped him to the bone, and limped to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Blackwind," Creekpaw mewed, slowing his pace next to Blackwind. He nodded, and gave Nightcry a quick glance. "What is it, Creekpaw?" He asked quietly, and Creekpaw rolled in the grass when he tripped on something again. Blackwind hauled him up, and Creekpaw nodded his thanks. "Did the apprentices have their warrior ceremonies today?" Creekpaw asked quietly, and Blackwind shook his head. "No, because of the harsh winds and rains we couldn't have the assessment. It might rain tomorrow too, so we're holding it off until half-moon." Blackwind explained and weaved through the group to talk to Grass-star.

Creekpaw sighed and then looked back at the border. It was far away now, and they were nearing their camp. He could see the large hill a bit further off, and sped up the pace. He wanted to reach camp as quick as he could. Finally, he made it to the base of the hill and began to climb it, with a bit of help from Nightcry. He disappeared into the apprentice's den, running straight into Runningpaw.

"Creekpaw!" Runningpaw gasped, his fur soaked. Creekpaw stepped back and flicked his tail. "Hi, Runningpaw. I'm fine. Why are you wet?" He asked, tilting his head to stare at his brother. Runningpaw began to lap at his soaked pelt. "Don't tell anyone, but while Weaselmask and Curlfur weren't looking, me and Nutpaw escaped to the rivers to look for you. Now I'm all wet. Nutpaw is probably by the drinking pool." Runningpaw explained, and Creekpaw nodded. It felt good that others were worried about him.

Just as he was about to curl up and go to sleep, Rosepaw and Rockpaw came in, their eyes bright. "Creekpaw! You're safe." Rockpaw mewed, and Rosepaw just stared. Creekpaw's lip curled back in a snarl. "You left me to drown." Creekpaw accused, his tail lashing and his eyes filled with anger. He flicked his gaze to Rosepaw and she flinched, then he continued to stare at Rockpaw.

"Creekpaw, calm down. I-I went to get more warriors..." Rockpaw said softly, his eyes anywhere but Creekpaw's. "From what I recall, you know how to fight. Why didn't you help me? I could've died!" Creekpaw's pelt bristled in frustration and he unsheathed his claws, standing up and looking twice his size.

"I'm rusty on fighting! Okay? I haven't fought since I left the battle alley. Give me a break Creekpaw! I know you could've died, but did you want to risk my life, too?" Rockpaw asked, and Creekpaw shook his head. "I can't believe you'd be so selfish." Creekpaw turned away from then and flattened his ears to his head.

Rockpaw's eyes narrowed and he slowly walked away, but Rosepaw stayed. She stared down at Creekpaw. "You might want to get those wounds checked out." Rosepaw mewed to Creekpaw, and his eyes locked on her. "They already have, thanks." He spat, and growled lowly.

"The ointments are coming off. I'll get more." But before Creekpaw could respond, she was already pelting toward Rockpaw's den. Creekpaw sighed, and thought about when half-moon would occur. Three days, until his siblings' assessment would happen. Creekpaw watched as Rosepaw came back with her mouth filled with herbs. Creekpaw hissed and backed up.

"Leave me alone, Rosepaw, I'm fine!" He protested, as she shoved him over. "Be quiet! Just let me look for injuries." She said and growled, placing a paw to his neck to keep him pinned. Although he could easily flip her over, he pretended to be pinned to give her some joy out of it.

After she finished cleaning up his wounds, she nodded politely to him and left, leaving a few poppy seeds on the ground. He lapped them up an huffed, his breath visible in the chilly night. Although it was new-leaf, it was still a bit cold during night. Slowly feeling the poppy seeds' effect, he closed his eyes an fell asleep.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Two days had passed since his incident with the foxes. Right now, his paw was still healing. It turned out that it was broken, but Creekpaw couldn't feel the pain. It'd heal, but he needed to be careful on. Currently he was weaving some new nests. Rosepaw as chatting with Rockpaw about their trip to moonstone. But Creekpaw couldn't go! He could barely walk around camp. He scoffed, watching as his siblings practised hunting on each other, looking like a pack of wild kits. How funny; he could have sworn that they were more mature.

Britzle padded into the nursery and rested her head on Rosepaw's. "How's my sweet kit?" Britzle mewed softly, draping her tail over Rosepaw's shoulders. Rosepaw spat out a reed she was holding and looked up at her mother. "I'm good! How are Tearkit and Breezekit?" She asked, wiping some dirt off her pelt.

"Those two are great. You should come visit them soon! They are such a pain and they are always bugging me about you being an apprentice before them." She joked, and Rosepaw nodded. She tripped over to Creekpaw and grabbed one of the sturdy nests he had made. "I have a new nest for you guys. Lead me to them," Rosepaw purred, and the two walked toward the nursery.

Creekpaw's nose wrinkled and he ripped apart some moss. Rockpaw glanced over at him warily, and then shook his head. "Are you jealous?" He mewed, and Creekpaw looked at him. "About having a close relationship with my mother? Well, for your information, I do. She was a great mentor; and mother." Creekpaw said, his eyes narrowed and focused on his new nest. The reeds from the river were doing fine with holding the nest together. All he needed to do was fill the insides with feathers and moss. "Not what I meant, but okay..." Rockpaw said, half to himself.

"If you're feeling up to it, you can come to the next gathering." Rockpaw said, jumping up on a rock shelf and placing some herbs down on it. Creekpaw nodded and turned around and got up, stretching his leg and being careful of his paw. "I think I'm going to go get some sunshine near Forest Sliver. Don't worry about me." Creekpaw yawned, and limped out of the entrance.

"That's far away, I'm sending an apprentice out with you. Actually, no, Creekpaw. You can't go. Your paw is still broken. Get some rest." Rockpaw called to him, but Creekpaw ignored him. Creekpaw was already cooped up in the stuffy den, he didn't need to sleep either. He had taken a nap already today, well past sunhigh. Just as he was slowly clambering down the steep camp entrance, he heard thundering paw-steps behind him and saw Marshpaw. Her pale green eyes twinkled in delight.

"Apparently Rockpaw wants me to go with you. He said you won't listen or something. Also, he said to be careful on your paw." Marshpaw mewed, skidding down the hill, and landing in the ditch at the base of it. Water splashed up, and coated Creekpaw's tail in it. Marshpaw blinked up at him and earned a snarl.

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"Whatever. I want to go sun myself on some rocks I discovered in Forest Sliver." Creekpaw announced, slipping through some tall green stalks of grass. "Creekpaw! What's this about rocks? Isn't it like; all really dense forest? And its hard to breathe in there! Plus Stonearch is pretty close to it too." Marshpaw snorted, jumping up in the air to catch a butterfly.

"Just follow me. And stop catching butterflies!" He hissed, crawling through the undergrowth. He could smell a field mouse, a bit farther away. The tall grass cleared away and revealed a vast meadow, covered in blooming flowers. He heard Marshpaw hiss, and jump in the air. "What?" Creekpaw asked, blinking his eyes as he looked at Marshpaw soar past him.

Marshpaw mumbled; "Rat-snake. Nothing special. It surprised me." Marshpaw shrugged, and Creekpaw scoffed. A rat-snake! She had jumped a few fox-lengths in the air because one of their measly little bites? They didn't even have teeth.

"Largegust brought back one when you were gone in WillowClan's camp. How was it, by the way?" Marshpaw said loudly, scaring away a couple of birds. Creekpaw shrugged his shoulders and heaved himself up a small hill, breathing heavily. He forced as much weight on his other paw as he was capable of, and it was annoying. Forest Sliver was nearby, the branches swayed in the breeze, and the new buds on it made them look young, although they were mighty and old.

A hawk circled high above them, its wings flapping in the breeze. They'd need to be careful of it. Creekpaw screeched loudly when the hawk soared out of the sky and scratched the back of his head, knocking him down the hill. He landing on his left side, the one he could walk on. He hissed at the hawk as it got ready to pick him up. He staggered, and watched as a brown blur shot off the hill as the hawk was coming at him at max speed. It nicked the hawk's wing, and it screeched, flapping wildly while trying to throw off the brown thing.

Marshpaw! She had timed it just right, it was almost impossible to do that. The hawk stayed in the air a few heartbeats longer, before falling down on the side of the hill, its body being dragged down by Marshpaw's weight. She snapped at its neck, and managed to kill it. Creekpaw felt a rush of admiration for his sister. She brought over her kill, her eyes as wide as moons, and her whole body shaking.

"I-I..." She started, crouching on the ground, on alert for another. Creekpaw looked at her. Why was she so shaken up? "I could've died if I hadn't nicked it. I'm glad I didn't die though, a fall from off the hill could have snapped my neck in two. You rolled." She jeered, and Creekpaw pushed her. The hawk smelled good. He had never tasted it before; he knew that Archpaw and Runningpaw managed to have some once.

"Well, the good thing is you caught it and we're both alive."

"You're too fat, if it went to pick you up it'd die from trying!"

"Shut up, Marshpaw!"

Together they walked toward Forest Sliver, the hawk had been buried a bit farther back. Creekpaw gasped and limped as fast as he could when he heard a shriek of another hawk. And then another. And another. They were circling something farther away. Creekpaw peeked his head out of a bush he had sought out shelter in, and saw what they were circling. A brown speck in the distance. "Marshpaw do you recognize the smell?" Creekpaw asked, looking for his sister. She was standing out in the open, looking at them.

"Some kind of weird dog, and deer. It probably killed it and then left the remains." Marshpaw reported, pulling Creekpaw out of the bush. "Coyote, not dog. Haven't you ever scented it before?" Creekpaw asked, and Marshpaw shook her head. The coyotes preferred to stay away from open areas, and were rare around GrassClan territory. They had mostly been scented from in forested borders, yet sometimes in theirs. Deer were common in the meadows, so maybe the coyotes weren't getting enough food in the forested borders?

"Stale. They were here a while ago. Come on now." Marshpaw meowed and bounded off, diving into the start of Forest Sliver. Creekpaw slowly followed, aware of his surroundings. His ears perked when he heard the bushes rustle, and unsheathed his claws when Marshpaw's head poked out of it. He swiped, but Marshpaw ducked and hissed, "Watch it! I didn't do anything!" Marshpaw protested and glared at him through angry eyes, and got up and shot the bushes again. Creekpaw sighed and went in after her.

"Where to, Creekpaw?" She asked silently, her eyes wide and her ears perked for any sign of danger. Creekpaw nodded his head toward a direction in the forest. It was getting late now, and Creekpaw's wounded paw was getting stiff. He limped forward and saw the forest clear out, revealing some smooth piled rocks with dappled sunlight on them. A bit further away was Stonearch. Creekpaw could faintly smell wet ground and mud, giving it away.

Creekpaw dragged himself up the rocks, looking at the darkening sky. Budding tree branches interlocked above his head. The place would be much prettier when the leaves grew on the trees. He curled up and let his broken paw rest in front of him, and Marshpaw sighed. "It's been a long day. Are you sure you don't want to go back now?" Marshpaw said, sitting down on the rock next to him.

Creekpaw scoffed, "Leave? We just got here! Just relax." Creekpaw wrinkled his nose. He hadn't been able to smell much for a while. It was all stuffy. Maybe he was getting ill? He shook his head and yawned, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to take him away.

"Creekpaw don't fall asleep! I smell fox!" Marshpaw hissed urgently in his ear, making him lift his head in surprise. Way down below, three deadly looking foxes sat, watching their pups play around. Creekpaw's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "I never knew foxes lived here!" Creekpaw mewed, getting up and his pelt bristling. Creekpaw could faintly smell Aji's scent among the foxes.

"Be quiet! We need to escape as fast as we can." Marshpaw lead him slowly down the rocks, and tried to bring him away from the foxes. One of the pups strayed from the rest and into the bushes, following them. Creekpaw didn't notice at first, but then he felt something tackle him. He yelped, and was dragged out from underneath his attacker. A small fox was looking at him through narrowed eyes, its tail lashing. Creekpaw limped away as fast as he could. Behind him he saw that Marshpaw had scratched the pup sending it back into the woods, yelping for help. That wasn't great.

Creekpaw sped up the pace, his eyes wide with fear. Marshpaw came up next to him and nudged his leg up on her shoulders, and helped him along. Together they went faster. Creekpaw grunted in frustration. He had almost brought Marshpaw to a death-trap! The forest seemed to be a bit farther away now, but two orange specks broke through the shrubbery and yipped in anger and ran after them. Creekpaw knew they would never escape the foxes, but he knew a place they could hide.

He nudged her through a clump of tall grass and towards a crack in the ground, big enough for them to fit in. He jumped towards it, trying his best to slide in. He got in at last, his tail following. Marshpaw squirmed through, having an easier time because he was bigger than her. The crack in the ground had a narrow little hole, but it wasn't too deep. It was dark though, and there was barely enough space to crouch. He looked up and saw that the sky was getting darker, with a few stars sprinkled across the sky.

Dirt fell on his head and he could hear paws thudding on the surface. The foxes were here! One looked down and snarled, digging and snapping at the hole. Creekpaw shuddered and pressed his flank against Marshpaw's. Fear-scent drifted off of her, flooding the whole narrow place with the smell. Marshpaw closed her eyes and put her face in Creekpaw's shoulder fur, making him wince as she touched a wound. He glared up at the foxes, and watched as they both tried their bests to break in.

More paws could be heard. He recognized the sound as another fox. He hissed, reaching up and clawing a fox's muzzle, and it whimpered and walked back. He looked up and saw a new face; Aji! "Aji help!" Creekpaw whined, sounding like a kit. Aji got up and snarled, making the other foxes back up. Aji was speaking in fox, with many yips and barks. The foxes growled and backed away, racing off. Aji looked down in the hole again.

"You kits okay?" Aji asked, moving back so that Creekpaw could try to squirm out. Marshpaw went out first, and then it was Creekpaw's turn. He shoved his head through, and stood on his back legs, trying to bring his paws up to get out. Aji grabbed his scruff and hauled him out, placing him on the ground. "Come kits, we go to my den." She picked up Creekpaw and placed him on her back. Although the foxes were only a bit bigger than cats, they were still strong and scary predators.

Marshpaw padded next to Aji. "Who were those foxes, Aji?" Marshpaw asked, blinking up at Aji. Although they had never met each other, Aji was still friendly and kind. "Those fox were Mateae and Kenge. They mate, they hate cat. Friends of Aji, not much more." Aji explained, rounding a hill.

"Why were you with them?" Creekpaw muttered, and Aji snorted. "To ask if they had any more pups. Was just visit. You made Mateae mad when you slice her pup muzzle, Marshpaw." Aji sighed, looking up at the sky. The ground was sandy now. They were at her den. She crawled into the den and went inside. Something inside the den made him jump, and saw a large bird pecking at some food.

"Kee! This Kee, he my owl. I raise Kee as own pup." Aji explained, nudging them toward Kee. Kee backed up and flapped his wings, but then stopped and looked at Aji. "Kee be nice. Archpup found Kee when he was just owlet. Anyway, you rest the night, I return you tomorrow. Take some leaves and sleep." Aji yawned, and curled up into a tight ball and fell asleep.

"Should we sleep now?" Marshpaw asked, dragging a pile of leaves toward herself and flattening them into a nest. Creekpaw shrugged. Why not? If an _owl_ trusted a fox, then this fox must be special. He made his own nest and got ready to enter a deep sleep.

* * *

 **God that was a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review! Reviews motivate me to post new chapters.**

 **\- Kate**


	7. Chapter 5: She Knows

"Get up, Creekpaw! It is sunhigh. We got to get back!" Marshpaw said, quickly pawing his side to wake him up. He woke up and cringed at the scent of fox. Shaking himself and getting up, he lifted his paw and snorted. "I'm starving." Creekpaw complained, noticing his aching belly for the first time. Marshpaw looked at him and wrinkled her nose.

"We'll get prey at camp. Now come along, Aji told me to say goodbye to you because she went hunting." Marshpaw explained, as she padded quickly up the slope and out of the den. Creekpaw gaped at her. Hunting! He felt like he could collapse at any moment. Slowly dragging himself after Marshpaw, he found himself complaining about her. Then he realized it was her assessment today. She must have been worried they wouldn't make it!

Creekpaw sped up a bit and padded along beside his sister. He glanced over at her focused gaze, her tail high in the air and her ears pointed. All of a sudden, she burst into a sprint, and plowed through some grass. Creekpaw followed as fast as he could, and saw all his siblings standing together with their mentors. Marshpaw dove straight into Largegust, and licked his forehead. "Sorry we're late! Foxes chased us and Aji saved us." Marshpaw apologized and pushed herself off of Largegust.

"That's fine, Marshpaw. Aji told us as soon as she could. She said you were safe and that's all that matters," Largegust said, twining his tail with hers. Marshpaw purred. "When do we get going?" She asked, glancing at Creekpaw as he entered the area. He looked sadly at the group as they slowly retreated into the moorland, leaving him alone. He looked up the hill that happened to be where camp rested, and slowly climbed it.

Everyone looked relieved to see him enter camp. Longriver was talking to Tearkit, Breezekit, and Rosepaw. His tail waved in the air, and they followed his movements. "That's what nestflies do. They are quite annoying." Longriver frowned, and then licked his tail. Breezekit tackled Rosepaw, and then Tearkit joined in the fight. Creekpaw admired Breezekit, and then his attention turned to Rosepaw. She was as ferocious as her littermates, and she was lashing out like she was fighting for her life.

She slammed her front paw on Tearkit's nose while she was pinned underneath him, and he staggered and jumped on her again, pushing on her belly. Creekpaw tore his attention away from that when he saw Weaselmask running toward him. "Why did you think it was a good idea to leave camp after Rockpaw specifically told you to stay put?" Weaselmask scolded, her claws digging into the soft earth.

"Sorry, but I'm tired of resting." Creekpaw responded boldly, glaring up at his mother. The defiant glint in his eyes made Weaselmask's tail bristle.

"Get to Rockpaw's den and stay there. Longriver, guard the entrance to Rockpaw's den." Weaselmask gestured with her head, and Longriver nodded and hurried toward Rockpaw's den. Creekpaw limped after him, giving Weaselmask one more glare before disappearing into the den. Rosepaw and Rockpaw were packing herbs, and got ready to leave. Rosepaw was leaning against Rockpaw's back.

Rockpaw didn't acknowledge Creekpaw when he left. Creekpaw's lips curled in a snarl, and laid down in his nest. The smell of lavender bathed his nose, and he realized the outside of his nest had lavender lining the outside of it. He sighed and let the scent carry him into a deep sleep.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

The sun was setting while Rosepaw was fumbling along beside Rockpaw, she felt something tugging at her. She heard the cries of pigeons further away, wondering why they were so close. She sniffed the air, smelling a faint trace of a deer, a funny scent that tickled her nose. She felt strong, she had practiced walking a lot in the past while. The gentle hum of the moorland made her feel relaxed, although the fear of StarClan rejecting her made her fur prickle a bit. Rockpaw seemed to have sensed her worry, and pressed closer to her.

Rosepaw opened her mouth in wonder; "Do you think StarClan will like me?" Rosepaw pressed, glancing at the bright sky. Rockpaw stopped and gaped at her. "Why would you ever question StarClan like that? Why must you worry?" Rockpaw muttered and padded on, forcing Rosepaw to limp faster.

"I was just in doubt, because I am lacking things other cats have." Rosepaw shrugged, her lip twitching. They walked silently as the sun glowed behind them, bright, red, and warm. Rosepaw found herself thinking of Creekpaw. He was to stay with them for a while longer, and he'd probably miss the gathering. She hoped that wouldn't be the case; the hot-headed apprentice was known to show his feelings in a 'unique' way.

"I guess WillowClan has a new medicine cat." Rockpaw mewed to start of a conversation, his ears perked and twitching. The border was two fox-lengths away, and Rockpaw seemed a bit hesitant with crossing it. He looked around to find the shortest jumping distance. "Yeah, I guess. I wonder if he's young!" Rosepaw chimed, shoving past her mentor and getting ready to 'jump' across the stream.

"Be patient, Rosepaw, I've had enough of your foolish shoving." Rockpaw muttered and nudged her legs into place. Rosepaw rolled her eyes and wrinkled up her bright pink nose as if she had picked up the smell of carrion. She flopped into the air, splashing down into the water, and groaned loudly. The water was up to her chin so she could bob along if she wanted, but it still was unpleasant.

"We'll work on it with the stream cutting through out territory." Rockpaw's body soared through the air, landing on his paws with a 'thud' on the other side. Rosepaw got as close as she could before toppling over on her back, and Rockpaw pushed up her head and grabbed her scruff, pulling her up onto the water. Rosepaw shivered, the chill of the water making her feel small. It reminded her of leaf-bare, and the icy chill of the snow as she had once ran through it.

"Stick close to me." Rockpaw ordered as he padded ahead, his tail out behind him. Rosepaw clamped her jaws around it as he pulled her through the unfamiliar forest, making eerie noises as she walked through it. She stepped on a twig and it snapped, the sound echoing around. She crouched in fear, her ears pinning to her head. Rockpaw gave her a few quick licks as reassurance, and helped her get up again.

Rockpaw stopped walking as soon as he heard movements up ahead, and Rosepaw ducked behind him. "Rockpaw! What is it?" She asked, and sniffed the air. It was cats. Four cats jumped out of the undergrowth and hissed and spat, unsheathing their claws and slowly approaching them.

"Who are you? Trespassers?" A young she-cat questioned with a hostility sharp enough to slice through three cats. A older she-cat; looking to be the younger one's relative, stepped forward.

"Rockpaw, why are you here? I would suspect you'd be in your territory." The cat with a cool voice, although her eyes betrayed her words. Rockpaw nodded his head to the she-cat. "Greetings, Rainpetal. Surely you'd know it is half-moon? I'm traveling to moonstone." Rockpaw meowed loudly, and the young hostile she-cat began to bristle.

"Be quiet, Sandpaw! Ryefern would have taught you better." Rainpetal hissed and cuffed the apprentice's ear, and Sandpaw backed up, and huffed. "I'm sorry about my apprentice, and you may proceed. Do you need help getting there? You have strayed farther into the territory than you usually do. Lost?" She asked, a hint of a challenge in her voice. Rockpaw shook his head.

"No, no, its just that I needed an easier route for Rosepaw here. Your forest is quite a confusing one, it gets hard to navigate through it. But I know where I'm going. I'll be on my way now, farewell." Rockpaw said, and padded away. Rosepaw nodded to the four cats and slunk after her mentor, trying to move as fast as she could.

"Moonstone is close, you can feel the cold wind from over here, even. It is through this bramble thicket, I think." Rockpaw said, slipping through the brambles. Rosepaw followed, and hissed as they scratched her pelt. Most of the brambles had been removed from camp; and going through them was a pain now. A tendril wrapped around her hind leg and tripped her, and her chin hit the ground, but on the way down she received a nice cut on the ear from one of the larger ones.

"Rosepaw, are you alright?" Rockpaw called through the other side, and Rosepaw adjusted herself to nip the tendril off. "I'm fine," She called, dragging herself out. Her fur was clumped with leaves, thorns, and kinked from the water, and she would need a good wash to fix herself. She'd be the grossest cat there! And this was going to be her first time, too. She hissed as she realized some of the brambles still had a good grip on her leg, and she ripped it off, dropping it on the ground.

"There." Rockpaw gestured with his head toward the large hole in the ground, with a slope heading further down. Rockpaw sat next to it, and curled his paws. "To think that Quaileye would be here by now," Rockpaw said thoughtfully, licking his paws. "Also, clean that nasty pelt of yours. I don't want my apprentice looking like a rat on her first trip to moonstone." Rockpaw said playfully, and Rockpaw narrowed her eyes.

She mocked him in her head, and sat down in a bush out of Rockpaw's sight. The sun was still setting, and it'd be a while before they ventured down into mothermouth. A mouse scuttled along by a bit further away from her, and her belly rumbled. Were the herbs not working? She scoffed and tried her best to pull out thorns and leaves from her pelt.

"Psst, you," A voice said, and Rosepaw lifted her head. She spat out the last of the leaves that she had pulled from her pelt, and looked around. A large brown apprentice broke through the bushed and stood in front of her. She stood up and looked at him. It was one of the apprentices in the patrol that had stopped her and Rockpaw temporarily.

"Y-yes?" She gulped, looking at him. He tilted his head and sniffed her. "You're a GrassClanner. Oh, and by the way, I followed you to ask you a question about one of your apprentices." The tom mewed, and Rosepaw nodded.

"Oh, well, which apprentice? We have five, including me, and maybe Rockpaw too, although he knows a lot." Rosepaw chuckled, and the tom sniffed and looked up, seemingly trying to remember someone.

"Firstly, my name's Turtlepaw, and yours?" He asked, sitting down and blinking at her. Rosepaw sat and sighed. "Rosepaw. Now get on with it." She growled, and although this wasn't her territory, Turtlepaw had no reason to follow her or ask her questions.

"Oh, right. The apprentice I'm interesting in is Archpaw. N-not like that, 'interested,' just curious about. I met her at a gathering and she seemed really hostile. What's she like? Its been killing me not knowing." Turtlepaw begged, his eyes glimmering. Why was this apprentice interested in Archpaw? Sure, she was a hostile she-cat, but that also didn't give him a reason to ask. Thinking she was polite, she answered his questions simply. "She's fierce and is actually really hostile to every cat. She's very secretive and goes out often to go hunting, but nonetheless, she's loyal to her clanmates, and she's a good part of the Clan. Sure, she has her soft side, but she just needs that special someone to seek it out. She also is taking her assessment today, and is probably going to pass in flying colours. That's all you want now, right?" Rosepaw said, her temper running thin from the way he was looking at her.

"Yes, yes. Thank you. Also, tell her I said hi." Turtlepaw nodded and shot off without another word. Rosepaw was becoming skeptical of the tom; from the way he was so eager to receive knowledge about one of the strongest apprentices in the Clan. She shifted uncomfortably, and blinked away the worry from her eyes.

She heard someone, "Rosepaw! Who are you talking to?" Rosepaw turned and fled out of the bushes.

"Nobody, I was preparing myself to meet StarClan." Rosepaw lied, and Rockpaw seemed to buy it. A small tabby tom was seated next to Rockpaw, and he looked pretty smart looking. He didn't seem very satisfied with her answer.

"Meet Quaileye, the QuailClan medicine cat." Rockpaw nodded his head, and Quaileye got up and nudged her shoulder with his nose. She returned the friendly gesture and looked up at him. "Greetings!" They said in unison, and then walked back to Rockpaw.

"We're waiting for Morningpetal now. She'll be here in a few moments, I think." Quaileye explained and rolled over on his back, a yawn escaping his maw. Rosepaw looked in the direction of YarrowClan's territory, hoping to see a face poke out of the bushes soon. Rockpaw and Quaileye chatted loudly and laughed, while Rosepaw sat in wait. She was nervous and really wanted this to be over with.

Suddenly, some bushes began to rustle, and two cats appeared. She knew one was Swallownose, and the other one... Who was this cat? He seemed weak and fragile, and his eyes were sightless, but he seemed to glare right through her. He sat down and turned his head to Swallownose. "You can leave me now. I'll also be able to get back tonight, now leave." The tom hissed, and Swallownose nodded and padded off. All the cats looked at the crotchety old tom.

"Who are you?" Rockpaw said, quirking an eyebrow. Everyone focused on him. Something jolted through Rosepaw, and a confused and shocked look appeared on her face when that happened. The tom gave her the same look, and then turned his head toward the older cats. "Longspeck, greetings. I'm WillowClan's new medicine cat. Now let's go in." Longspeck got up and gingerly put a paw in front of another.

"No, not yet. We're waiting for Morningpetal. I see her over there, and then we wait for moonrise." Quaileye explained, and Longspeck spat, making the cats jump in surprise. "That's stupid." He muttered, half to himself. He sat next to Rosepaw and looked at her, making Rosepaw uncomfortable. "Uh, hello? I'm R-Rosepaw..." Rosepaw started saying, but then was cut off.

"Young cat, do not stutter. That's annoying. Now Rosepaw, who are these fleas?" He gestured toward Quaileye and Rockpaw. "Rockpaw and Quaileye. But anyway, nice to meet you, Longspeck." Rosepaw said softly, and Longspeck nodded halfheartedly. He didn't really seem to care about Rockpaw or Quaileye, he was focused on Rosepaw.

"No... You can't be... Someone else..." He said quietly, making Rosepaw think it was meant for only him to hear. Rosepaw shook it off and saw the young tortoiseshell break through the bushes. "Sorry I'm late! Podtail began to kit. She actually has been expecting kits for a while." Morningpetal said happily, and Rosepaw shot up and walked toward her.

"Amazing! How many kits?" She asked, and Morningpetal purred. "Only one, my dear. Who are you? Rockpaw's apprentice? And who's that?"

"I'm Rosepaw, and yes, I'm Rockpaw's apprentice. That's Longspeck, WillowClan's medicine cat..." She trailed off, as she watched him pad around aimlessly.

"I-Interesting. Anyway, pleasure to meet you, Rosepaw." Morningpetal said with a respectful nod. The cats settled down, and all of them chatted about current events in the Clans, mostly about Podtail's kit, Robinkit.

"Our queen, Sedge, died while kitting a few sunrises ago. Lilacstar is now nursing those kits, and she is expecting her own. She is going to raise them like they were hers in the first place, and she's probably not even going to tell them who their father is. She'll probably just say it was Swallownose." Longspeck chimed, licking his shoulder fur. Gasps of shock broke out around the medicine cats, but then happiness followed.

The cats continued to have quick chats and such until the moon began to shine above their heads. They slowly went down, one by one, but Rockpaw had to go down backwards to make sure that Rosepaw didn't slip. She did, in fact, but Rockpaw caught her. They padded toward the bright rock lit up by the moonlight in the centre of the cave, and everyone laid down and put their noses against the rock, except for Rosepaw.

She was busy examining everything. It was all so amazing, she wanted to take it all in. But she knew she had to go and talk to StarClan. She took a deep breath and then pressed her nose to the rock, and almost immediately, she entered StarClan.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

One cat stood in front of her. "Woodline!" She dove into him, and curled her tail in delight. She had been sad since he died, and she missed his crabby attitude. "Rosepaw, its nice to see you again. Taking care of Rockpaw for me, aren't you?" He asked, nipping her ear. Rosepaw nodded happily. "How are you? I hope you're enjoying it up here." Rosepaw said, and Woodline nodded. "Of course."

"But listen, you need to help Longspeck find the cat who will save the rest of you. The saviour cat is one of-" But before Woodline could finish his sentence, Rosepaw was pulled away out of her dream abruptly. She woke up and gasped, looking around. Longspeck was just getting up, but the rest of the cats were sound asleep.

"Five... Five, really, StarClan? All you tell me, all you tell me to save all the cats is five?" Longspeck hissed under his breath, and Rosepaw padded toward him. "One of five. One of five cats will save us." Rosepaw said, and Longspeck looked at her.

"I endangered them. I put them all to their deaths, because I was nosy... Oh, Rosepaw. You need to help me find this cat!" Longspeck pleaded.

"I think I know who this cat is, meet me tomorrow at dusk on my territory. Can you do that?" Rosepaw asked, and Longspeck nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I promise I'll be there tomorrow."

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

When Rosepaw returned back to camp with her mentor at dawn the next morning, she couldn't think straight. She laid with her chin on her nest, her eyes narrowed. A dead mouse laid in front of her, but her belly churned with confusion. She was sure she knew who to find, and he was right where he should be. He looked out of the den, and saw a white blur flash through her camp. She gasped and raced out, only to see the figure jump into the air, and disappear. She looked at where it came out of her view, and she shivered. What was that? Padding back to her nest, she saw her mentor dreaming soundly in his nest. They had only recently returned, but he looked like he was out of it. Makes sense, it was a long journey.

Rockpaw had received his new name; Rockstripe. He had waited a long time for it, and he looked much older and wiser now. He seemed to be more respected now, and everyone would be happy when Grass-star called a Clan-meeting tomorrow. Rosepaw licked her paw, and closed her eyes, trying to get some rest.

* * *

 _ **incoherent screaming**_

 _ **I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW WHO IT IS BY NOW**_

 _ **IT WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IOJERHTAI**_

 _ **BUT IT WILL BE OBVIOUS TO YOU GUYS, NOT THE CATS BECAUSE THEY ARE STUPID :)**_

 _ **TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IT IS 3**_

 _ **\- kaTEEEEEE**_


	8. Chapter 6: The Dominoes

Rosepaw woke up and immediately searched for her mouse that was left in front of her earlier. Rockstripe seemed to have left already. Rosepaw got up and wobbled out of the den, and a mosquito drifted past her ear. Murmurs of shock rippled around the camp, and a shriek of grief echoed in Rosepaw's ears. Curiosity tugged at her pelt, and she noticed the ragged body of a cat laying on the ground. Britzle was crouched over the body, shrieking into the morning light.

"What's happened?" Grass-star began as he shot out of his den. The rustling of grass around the camp was the only sound that followed, and the stench of death bathed her nostrils. Grass-star's mouth opened slightly as he stood in front of the body. Rosepaw narrowed her eyes and got closer, seeing the cream and mangled body of Pebblefeather. Wind hardly parted her matted fur, as blood had slicked it down. Pebblefeather's eyes were open and blood trickled from her lips, her claws stretched with fur clumps caught in them.

"Who could've done this to my sister?" Curlfur said silently, licking her pelt. Rockstripe had his head held low, but he was behind everyone. Sorrow filled the air, and Britzle padded around carelessly, trampling over tufts of thick grass.

As Grass-star was about to bend down and sniff her, Rockstripe nudged him away. "Let me deal with the sniffing. Now, Longriver, Archpaw, Weaselmask, where was the body found?" Rockstripe asked, and Grass-star glared at the young medicine cat. Weaselmask stepped forward, her tail twisting. "We were on a hunting patrol with Pebblefeather and then we all split up, going different ways to start hunting. Archpaw said she got in a quick tussle with a fox. She has a few scratches, and they seem big enough to be from a fox's claws."

 _Curious._ "She also found Pebblefeather on the shore of WillowClan's border, soaked in blood." Weaselmask finished, looking over at Archpaw who was cleaning her pelt silently. Gashes on her shoulders and flanks showed the truth, and the Clan all stared at her for a few moments. Archpaw cleared her throat. "I think the fox left me alone after it heard more cats coming." Archpaw shivered, and Weaselmask walked over to her daughter to comfort her. She licked her wounds, and Archpaw let out a quiet purr.

"Is it possible this is an omen?" Marshpaw asked loudly, her pelt bristling and her claws unsheathed. The Clan broke into unsure murmurs, and then Creekpaw spoke. "Although good blood has been spilled, we mustn't forget a fox had been spotted mere days ago on the WillowClan border. I would know; I was attacked." Creekpaw said calmly and the Clan nodded again. Everyone seemed to believe him, he seemed sure of himself and he sounded more like a warrior than an apprentice. Rosepaw felt a glow of something within herself, and then she pushed it away. What was that feeling?

"This is still a serious matter, but we will push it aside for now. What we need to focus on is the ceremonies of our newest warriors." Grass-star announced to his Clan, and made his way up Hightree. "Nutpaw, Archpaw, Marshpaw, and Runningpaw, please seat yourself next to your mentors around Hightree." Grass-star yowled, and even more cats approached the clearing. Rockstripe quickly pulled Rosepaw aside to put Pebblefeather's body in the medicine cat den, and then they rushed out to join their Clanmates.

"I, Grass-star, leader of GrassClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Nutpaw, Marshpaw, Archpaw, Runningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Grass-star's pride filled voice shuddered, his tail flicking with happiness for his children. He glanced at Creekpaw sadly, and Creekpaw quickly nodded his head. He was taking the not-being-a-warrior mishap quite well.

"We do!" The four apprentices' voices rang, their eyes glimmering. Archpaw looked the most excited of them all, but the only visibility of it was her eyes. Everyone knew she was destined to become a warrior quickly, and it was true. She was apprenticed late, but she was still very strong. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you all your warrior names. Marshpaw, from this moment you will be known as Marshfire. StarClan honours your bravery intelligence, nobility and humility. We welcome you as a full warrior of GrassClan. You have been taught well." Marshfire climbed the tree and pressed her nose to her father's shoulder, and she muttered something to him.

"Next, we have Runningpaw. Runningpaw, from this day onward you will be known as Runningmouse. StarClan honours your speed, hunting skills, and modesty. We welcome you as a full warrior of GrassClan. You have learnt well." Grass-star rested his chin on Runningmouse's head. Runningmouse licked Grass-star's shoulder and then left. "Now, Nutpaw. Nutpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Nutshade. StarClan honours your ability to be calm, relaxed, and able to think in harsh situations. Although you are the smallest of us all, your heart is sure the biggest. I welcome you as a new warrior of GrassClan." Grass-star yowled, and Nutshade gulped and licked Grass-star's shoulder.

"Last but not least; Archpaw. Archpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Archspine. StarClan honours your pride, responsibility, and courageous battling skills. We welcome you as a fully pledged warrior of GrassClan. May StarClan light your path." Archspine nodded to her father and quickly nudged his shoulder, not letting him rest his chin on her head. She jumped down, and the Clan began to shout out their new names. "Archspine! Nutshade! Runningmouse! Marshfire!" They all called.

Weaselmask padded over to Creekpaw and gave him a quick lick. "Although you can't become a warrior quite yet, don't think that Grass-star is any less proud of you. I'll always be grateful that you're my son and you are just here for your Clan. Please don't let this weigh you down." Weaselmask whispered, stroking her son's flank with her tail before she walked away. "I won't," He mouthed, and Rosepaw wobbled towards him.

"Hi, Creekpaw." Rosepaw mewed, and Creekpaw stared at her and his nose wrinkled. "What is it that you want now?" He said with an exaggerated groan, and Rosepaw's eyes narrowed. "Shut up, I just said hi. I was wondering if you'd go looking for herbs with me later. Think you can manage? Oh, and if you do, I'll put in a good word for you." Rosepaw hissed, and Creekpaw's shoulders drooped. "Fine, just come get me when its time." He limped off, and Rosepaw started searching for Nutshade.

The small warrior was being crowed by cats, with Marshfire by his side. He seemed uncomfortable. Rosepaw pushed her way though and blinked at Marshfire apologetically. "Could we talk?" She asked, guiding him toward the unused elder's den. Nutshade nodded and followed her. Rosepaw was almost bigger than him. He bounded into the log, and sat down, his ears brushing the roof. Rosepaw followed and folded her paw underneath herself.

"I need you to come with me at dusk." She remembered last night when she had talked to Longspeck. Hopefully the blind tom would be able to find his way across the river. Nutshade tilted his head in confusion, his brown ears flicking. "Why's that?" He simply said, blinking a few times. Rosepaw shifted uncomfortably, and went to speak again. But before she could, Nutshade did. "I'll be doing my vigil. Is it really important?" He whispered, and Rosepaw nodded. "Yes, just sneak out when nobody's looking. Think you can do that?"

"Sure." Nutshade replied hesitantly, yet he didn't question her further. Rosepaw yelped when she was bombarded with kits. "Oof," She grunted as she was knocked to the ground. Wolfkit and Shellkit were biting her face and ears, and tugging at her tail. "Hi!" Wolfkit mewed as she spat out a tuft of Rosepaw's fur. Rosepaw stared angrily at the kits. But she couldn't hold her expression for long. Shellkit laid on her neck, his soft pelt covering her face. She squirmed, but the kits had her pinned. She blinked up and saw Tearkit and Breezekit looking down at her. In a few sunrises they would all be six moons.

"Ha, you're stuck!" Breezekit laughed, padding away with Tearkit behind her. He stuck out his tongue at her and pounced on Breezekit, both of them rolling into the apprentice's den, causing a shocked squeak from Creekpaw. "Get off me you strangled snakes!" He boomed, and the two kits ran out of the den with their tails in between their legs. They ducked into the nursery and hid behind Britzle, who was still mourning Pebblefeather.

Although she wasn't related to Pebblefeather, she kind of was her sister. They both had different fathers, and not to mention that Britzle was her adopted mother after her biological mother perished, but she still couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow. The two playful kits that had pinned her to the ground had run off somewhere, leaving her covered in fur that the two of them had shed while play-fighting on her. She groomed her pelt, and saw Rockstripe talking to Grass-star. She padded over to them to listen to their conversation.

"Greetings, Rosepaw. I guess you can join our conversation too, it is about Pebblefeather's death, and if it was a omen or not." Grass-star explained silently to her, and Rosepaw sighed. "I'm entirely sure it wasn't an omen." Rockstripe protested, and Rosepaw's mind began to wander. She couldn't smell any fox from earlier on Archspine _or_ Pebblefeather. Had she seen red fur in Pebblefeather's claws? She couldn't remember. Was there something Archspine wasn't telling them? She whipped her head toward the place where she saw Archspine leaving to. Now where was she going?

Rosepaw narrowed her eyes and got up, wobbling toward Archspine. Although she was already going down the hill, she was going to catch up. She flinched when she heard her name. "Rosepaw! Where do you think you're going? I called your name four times." Rockstripe said, beckoning her over with his tail. He seemed a bit frustrated. "Sorry, I was lost in thought." She sighed, shaking her head. Grass-star glanced at them from the corner of his eye.

"I expect you two to have Pebblefeather ready for tonight?" He questioned them, quirking an eyebrow. Rosepaw and Rockstripe nodded, and Grass-star padded away to go share tongues with Weaselmask. "Come, we need to investigate." Rockstripe meowed quietly as he bounded into his den, sniffing Pebblefeather all over. Rockstripe nipped something away from her fur. "It is a tooth." He growled, rolling it on the ground.

"Its a fox's, no doubt about it." Rockstripe mewed, and Rosepaw's eyes lit up. How? She looked at it carefully, and noticed that it was covered in blood. The length and width of it fit that of a fox's, and she felt like her accusations against Archspine were for nothing. "Clean her claws and pads, I'll get the lavender. Then you'll go out with Creekpaw, correct?" Rockstripe asked, dipping his paws in a pool to wash them. Rosepaw nodded and began to spread her pads, digging out the grit from them. Clumps of orange fur followed, and Rosepaw felt a bit better. It was a fox. But it was damp; not from blood, but from water. There also was hardly any scent of it now. It hadn't rained that night either, it was clear.

She set the fox fur down and squinted, wondering weather to question Archspine later. She shook her head and got some moss, cleaning Pebblefeather's fur. She could see each individual claw mark on her neck, but they were carefully placed, and looked like they had been aimed twice in the same spot. She shook herself and watched Rockstripe put rosemary and lavender on her pelt. Rosepaw padded out of the den and collided into Creekpaw, and he growled at her. She felt her fur fluff up in fear and anger.

"Watch-" Creekpaw was about to begin scolding her, but she interrupted him. "'It.' Yeah, I know, just keep it to yourself. Now, I was just coming to collect you." Rosepaw spat, her tail high in the air as she padded around him. She shot him a glance when she was a few fox-lengths away. "Coming or are you just going to stare at me?" It probably didn't come to Creekpaw's attention that he was wearing a dumb face because he was told off. Creekpaw cursed her under his breath, and followed her from behind.

"How do you live with two legs?" He asked with his usual scornful voice, yet it had the hint of a genuine question. Rosepaw wondered if she should answer. "How do you live when you're rude to everyone you see? Mostly she-cats; you think they are lower than you. But you're _wrong._ " She retorted and Creekpaw came up to her and snarled in her face. "Watch your pretty tail, because unlike you, I actually help myself, and don't go throwing away my life." He jeered and then continued to walk, but Rosepaw wasn't done.

"I train to _save_ lives. You couldn't save a cat's life if your own depended on it! And we all know how vain you are, also, what's with acting all tough and strong lately? Trying to get out of your punishment?" Rosepaw asked with a hint of a challenge in her voice. Creekpaw didn't respond and trailed after her. She liked his silence. She liked she could get through to him. Padding quicker through territory, she spotted the beginning of Forest Sliver. She had been forbidden to go out there alone; unless she had a patrol because the Clan still hadn't really shown the creatures there who was boss. She sighed and looked at the sky, and tried to detect the scent of burdock root. She knew they were running low.

She opened her mouth and pointed her nose higher, hoping the breeze would send it her way. She rounded a hill, and gasped when the ground gave out in front of her and she went head first into a crack.

Half her body was stuck in it. She squirmed, trying to get out, but it was squeezing her spine and stomach. "Help!" She yowled as her leg flailed wildly, threatening to drop her face first onto the ground in the hole. Teeth firmly grasped her tail, and yanked it backward, dislodging her a bit more. She bit her lip and tried to get up, reaching back and scratching the back of the small den. Her claws could barely touch it, but she liked to believe it was pushing her up.

"Hold on, Rosepaw, I swear I'll get you out!" Creekpaw promised, hooking his bad paw around her hind leg, and pulling it back. Rosepaw yelped when her back half fell on the ground. Her shoulder scraped on the ground that was blocking her from getting out still, and then she felt her behind being moved again. She gasped when she was pulled up again, and her shoulders were freed, following her leg. Now her head was stuck. She pulled and pushed, twisting her head and digging into the ground. Finally, her head was pulled free and she staggered on her hind leg, falling over onto a soft stomach.

She whimpered, as her upper half stung, and her head was scraped. She inhaled, and held it like that for a few heartbeats, and then she rolled over onto her stomach, and noticed for the first time she was laying on top of Creekpaw. Embarrassment flooded through her, and she tried to get off. She rolled over, and looked at the ground nervously. She had told him off, a _lot,_ and then he saved her from not being able to climb back out! She looked up at him, and he wasn't looking in her direction. He looked at the horizon through stilted eyes. His eyes dilated and reflected the sun, and he didn't look too impressed with himself.

He sat with his legs outstretched, and his ears pinned. He looked over at her, and for a second, she thought she could hear him purring. Her tail curled up and bushed, and waited for him to say something. "You're welcome." He said, and got up. He limped a bit, following the scent of burdock root. Rosepaw wasn't sure if she should respond, so she just trailed after him quietly. Glancing at the darkening sky, she sped up the pace and shot through the undergrowth into Forest Sliver. The burdock root was very plentiful there.

She began to dig it up, and saw Creekpaw helping her. "Hurry, this place is still dangerous with the foxes." He said, ripping out a root. Rosepaw gasped, "You don't do that! More won't be able to grow there anymore." She scolded, shaking dirt from her paw. She was in a rush and was a victim of ripping up a few roots too, but there was enough to last them until leaf-bare.

"Why are you rushing?" He said through a mouth full of burdock. Crows flocked over head, and she thought about Siren for a moment. Ignoring her memories, she felt a paw hit her nose. She looked up and saw Creekpaw looking at her expectantly.

He cleared is throat; "Why are you rushing?" He said with more urgency, and Rosepaw sighed, and thought up a lie. "I need to pick a certain herb at night, and I'm sure you don't want to stay out with me for that long?" She quickly spat, and Creekpaw looked at her. "What's the herb name?"

"Er... Yellow- Yellow Shribe." She replied with a quick nod. If only that were a herb! "Sounds interesting. I'll make sure that Rockstripe tells me all about it! Oh, and what they smell like, the texture, and what they look like." Creekpaw's eyes were narrowed and they stared right through her, throwing that lie right out the window. "I know when you lie, Rosepaw. Your tail flicks twice and curls slightly, then relaxes. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong, or are you going to show me that Yellow Shribe?"

"Okay fine, I'm just going to go speak to another medicine cat. Longspeck; if you didn't know." Creekpaw's ear twisted, and he nodded. "Okay, well we better bring these back now." Creekpaw got up and began to gather the herbs he had picked. Rosepaw's tail was low to the ground, and she was on the alert of anything dangerous. A fresh scent of fox filled her nose, and she noticed it had been there while they were collecting herbs. She shuddered and got as close as she could to Creekpaw, their pelts scarcely brushing.

"Scared?" He jeered, obviously picking up on her fear scent. She nodded her head slowly, and looked ahead. Surely he wouldn't tease her about it? "I know you want to say you're never scared of anything," She hissed quietly, half to herself. Creekpaw heard her and nudged her with his shoulder. "StarClan no. I'm scared in certain situations, but I'll probably never show it. Why show fear when you can show pride?" He prompted with a slight flick of a tail, and Rosepaw thought about it.

She responded with a nervous chuckle, "Fear makes you stronger, if you think about it. Fight or flight, they say." Creekpaw stopped and looked down at her, her pelt bristling slightly. Creekpaw sniffed and continued to walk again, but his paws thudded heavily on the ground. "Fighting is what we do. Flight is for the weak." He said bitterly as he broke into a half sprint, half limp. "Stop it, be careful of your broken paw or it'll never heal." Rosepaw scolded and tried her best to catch up to him. She yelped when she lost her balance and fell onto her side.

Her eyes watered, afraid she would never crack Creekpaw. But also looking weak in front of him made her feel small, tiny, easy to step on. She wanted to be friends with him, but would she ever be able to? The burdock root had fallen out of her mouth and was scattered on the ground. She closed her eyes as tight as she could, and tried to focus on bringing everything home and getting up. A paw pressed on her shoulder, and she blinked open her eyes to see Creekpaw's ambitious green eyes staring down at her.

But this time, those eyes held something different. They sure were guarded, but she knew she saw something. He sighed and grabbed her scruff, hauling her up onto her two legs. "You can press yourself against me, you'll have an easier time." Rosepaw quickly gathered her herbs and padded over to him. She hesitantly pressed her shoulder to his, and then her flank. His pelt was soft, like new-leaf grass. They continued to walk back, but they didn't talk.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

When they made it back to camp, Creekpaw unloaded all of his herbs and Rosepaw put down hers. Rockstripe pulled Rosepaw aside. "I thought I told you to get chamomile, we don't have many rats around here, you know they only live out of our territory and in the old Twoleg nest." Rockstripe sighed, and Rosepaw nodded. "Sorry, I was a bit upset about Pebblefeather and I couldn't think straight." She responded, hoping her lie wasn't obvious. She just felt like being near Forest Sliver. She flattened her tail to the ground to avoid it from twitching.

"...Right. Anyway, I'm going to go take a rest. I've had a long day, and we'll begin to bury Pebblefeather at dusk. Wake me up then. Also, Boulderheart has been a bit feverish. Check on her for me please." Rockstripe licked his lips and curled up in his nest, resting his tail tip on his nose. Rosepaw licked her mentor's head and grabbed some leftover feverfew. Their stock was low; so she'd go out tomorrow to get some more. Maybe some goatweed too, Britzle seemed devastated and they were completely out. A single goatweed leaf was littered on the floor.

It was big enough to have some effect, so she picked it up with the feverfew and walked out. Creekpaw had been watching her, probably wondering what she was doing. She turned and headed into the nursery, seeing Boulderheart resting on the ground with Shellkit and Wolfkit on her back. "Off of her, kits, she's sick." She said, and placed the feverfew in front of Boulderheart. "Eat please," She softly asked, and Boulderheart let out a small sneeze and began to chew the leaves. She swallowed, and sighed.

"Thank you," Boulderheart rasped, and closed her eyes again. Shellkit looked up at Rosepaw and mewed, "Will she get better soon?" He asked, and Rosepaw nodded. "Of course, she's a very strong she-cat." Rosepaw moved onto her next patient, Britzle. She had her back turned from everyone and wasn't even in her nest. She was crouched on the ground, and Tearkit and Breezekit were fast asleep next to each other. Rosepaw sat down next to her mother.

"Here, eat this please." Rosepaw nudged her cheek, and Britzle turned her head and quickly ate it. She rested her chin against Rosepaw's shoulder and meowed; "Oh, my precious little thing. You okay? I never talk to you anymore because you're so busy. You're almost six moons, too!" Britzle exclaimed, trying her best to sound happy. Rosepaw purred.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But you aren't. Get some rest, I'll tell Longriver to go check up on you from time to time." Rosepaw mewed as she padded out of the den, watching her mother curl up around Tearkit and Breezekit. Rosepaw noticed that Longriver, Curlfur, Grass-star, Weaselmask, and Hollypaw were paying their respects to Pebblefeather. Dusk would be soon, so she went over and joined them.

After everyone was finished, and Grass-star said a few words, she and Rockstripe walked out of camp with Pebblefeather's body. Nutshade, Marshfire, Archspine, and Runningmouse all were positioned outside camp, sitting quietly and nodded their heads respectfully when they left. Rockstripe had already dug a hole, and they loaded her body into it, and covered it. A small leaf was placed on top of the ground and a stick was pinned through it, marking where she was. They had done this already to Woodline's corpse.

Rockstripe bowed his head and sighed, and Rosepaw walked away. She'd give him a few moments to mourn. She headed inside camp and rested in her nest, hoping that Nutshade would be able to get out with her without being noticed.

Rosepaw woke up to the sound of shuffling next to her. Wolfkit was curled up at her stomach, her tail twitching and she mewled in her sleep like newborn kit. She licked Wolfkit on the head and got up, and began to climb up the large hill surrounding half of the camp, and noticed Nutshade padding back and forth further off. She stumbled down it, growling as one of he claws were ripped off. Blood dripped from her pad and she rolled on the ground, and shook herself.

"Nutshade!" She hissed into the night, her tail streaming behind her as she bolted through the tall stalks of grass. She ran nose first into Nutshade's body and he flinched, blinking at her. "Rosepaw! There you are. Now we need to be quiet, bring me to the place." Nutshade said and entwined his tail with hers. Rosepaw felt surprised when he did that, but just realized that it was to help her along. He must have noticed her bleeding paw.

"Are you walking okay?" Nutshade asked with a distracted voice, drawing away his tail and climbing up a flat rock to get a view of the area. He had to stand on his hind legs to peer over the grass. Nutshade jumped off the rock and his green eyes twinkled. "Where are we going anyway?" He said with a giggly tone, his tail bushing with excitement. Rosepaw narrowed her eyes and jumped over a rock, landing awkwardly on her paws.

"Uh, over that way." She pointed with her nose, to the spot where a bright light was coming from. Rosepaw froze up when she saw the light. It was on QuailClan's border. Nutshade stiffened a bit and began to walk slower, the ground becoming more sandy and rocky under-paw, getting stuck in Rosepaw's pads. The light moved and two Twolegs bolted out of the darkness, the bobbing up and down in one of their grasps. They were really close to the border now.

She could hear snarling and hissing, far more vicious than she had ever heard before. One jumped into the water and threw the light, it twirling in the air and landing right next to Rosepaw's tail. She jumped and hid under Nutshade, pushing his paws off the ground a bit. Her tail curled defensively, and her fur bristled. She looked up at Nutshade and wasn't sure if Nutshade was surprised she was hiding under him or that the Twolegs were so scared.

Then she heard it. The only Twoleg word she remembered; the word for cat. It kept using it. But why? Were there warriors chasing them?

The Twolegs panted heavily and climbed out of the water, running toward the light. One picked it up and turned to see Nutshade and Rosepaw, and it screamed, running again. Nutshade looked at her and nodded, speeding off, his legs blurred. "Get out of here, stupid Twoleg!" He shouted and began herding them toward YarrowClan's border. Another cat appeared, running next to Nutshade. They were about the same size, and Rosepaw guessed the other cat was a apprentice.

"Leave!" They both said, and the new cat hurled itself at the Twoleg's back, making it fall to the ground and screeched in agony. The other Twoleg with the light kept running, and disappeared out of sight. Nutshade approached the Twoleg from the side and seemed to swipe at it, although they were pretty far away and it was hard to tell because of the lack of light.

Eventually, the two cats got off and let the Twoleg leave while yelping loudly. The cats returned and then Nutshade realized that it wasn't Rosepaw. "Who are you?" He asked, his lips curling in a snarl. Rosepaw knew him! It was Turtlepaw! "That's Turtlepaw, I think he's friendly." Rosepaw said thoughtfully as Turtlepaw drew a paw over his ear. "I wanted to help, sorry for intruding. I was helping Quaileye search for herbs and we heard Twolegs and chased them off." Turtlepaw responded and gleamed happily at Rosepaw, then his expression faded.

"One second." Nutshade said and padded closer to their border, and Turtlepaw's tail curled. "Hi Rosepaw, nice seeing you again. What are you doing here by any chance? Where's Archpaw?" Turtlepaw spewed, and Rosepaw's ears swivelled. "I-I was collecting herbs. And nice seeing you too. But, you're wrong about Archpaw," She said with a warning glance, and Turtlepaw tilted his head.

"What?" He said with his eyes filled with fear, and Rosepaw purred. "She's Archspine now." She replied and her ears perked, watching Nutshade slowly approach. "Tell her I said congratulations! Anyway, see you later." Turtlepaw mewed and trotted away, leaving her with Nutshade. "Okay, what do you want now?" Nutshade questioned, his tail draping across her shoulders.

"W-well, there's this feeling I have about you, and I-" She began saying, but was cut off when Nutshade interrupted her. "You have feelings about me?" He exclaimed with an incredulous cry, his eyes growing as big as moons. "No! And I meant _I_ need you to talk to Longspeck, a medicine cat with me!" She hissed as adrenaline pulsed through her, and Nutshade let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry."

"Yeah, but let's keep going. I'm sure Longspeck will be expecting us, start going a bit faster." Rosepaw grunted as she began to walk faster, the fur on her flank rippling as she padded along the shoreline. "We'll have to swim, how strong are you?" Rosepaw inquired, getting closer to Nutshade in case she fell. "Uh, I haven't swam, like ever, but I'm sure that I'll be fine. The water is nice and still." Nutshade put a paw into the water, and then the next, and then got deeper in it, until it was up to his belly.

"Oh, boy." Rosepaw whispered, going into the water backwards. Nutshade grabbed her scruff and carried her deeper, while Rosepaw churned the top of the water with her front paw. Nutshade turned and kicked off the ground, sending them further into the water. Rosepaw gasped when her head submerged, and then it was pulled out again, but her nose hit Nutshade's chest. "Sorry! We're the same size and its kinda hard!" Nutshade said while trying to drag her out from underneath him. They thrashed about in the water trying to get into a comfortable position, until they finally were.

Nutshade's face was distorted in a confused look. The water got shallower and Nutshade got a grip of the pebbly shore, and turned again so his hindquarters broke the surface of the water and Rosepaw's back dragged on the pebbles. He let go, and Rosepaw flipped herself and flailed out, clambering onto land and taking in a deep breath of air. Nutshade let out a low growl, a bit of anger tugging at him. She had no right to be so tired when he just carried her across, trying his best to stay afloat!

He sniffed the air and saw a old looking cat walk toward them. Rosepaw saw it too as her ears had perked. The cat got nearer and looked down at them. "Greetings, Rosepaw. And who might this be?" The old cat asked, and Rosepaw got up and shook herself. "Let's talk in the bushes." Longspeck nodded and guided them toward some honeysuckle bushes. The old cat got comfortable and Rosepaw blinked at him and sighed.

"Longspeck, I'm sure that Nutshade is the one." Rosepaw whispered and Nutshade thought for a moment he wasn't supposed to hear. Nutshade was still standing, and then the old cat got up on his paws and grunted with effort, putting his forehead against Nutshade's. Suddenly, Nutshade received a vision.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Nutshade was in an unfamiliar place. Twolegs nests laid row after row, and monsters roared by on a brick path. Nutshade shivered as smoke entered his lungs, and then realized that Longspeck and Rosepaw were next to him. "He's over there." Longspeck hissed as another monster roared by, and then laying on the opposite side of the thunderpath was a white cat. They were curled up under a bright light.

"That... is Rushfall. I know it is." Rosepaw whispered into the night, crossing the thunderpath. Nutshade and Longspeck followed, gathering around the cat. "He needs to be killed. He needs to be killed again. He's going to bring a nightmare to the forest- I-I think I know what nightmare, too. You can stop him. But there are two others that need to be stopped." Longspeck's attention was focused on Nutshade, and Nutshade felt a tremble of fear. The cat needed to be killed... _Again?_ This cat must be of the dark forest!

Two others... Who could those have been? He opened his mouth to ask if they knew, but they'd probably tell him if they knew. He shook his head and looked at the white figure. An eerie purr rumbled from _Rushfall,_ and Nutshade's fur prickled. The vision faded and they were all standing around again. "Will I leave tomorrow?" Nutshade asked, and Longspeck shook his head.

"You won't leave. The forest will be in danger if you leave, and I think you'll have about a quarter moon until Rushfall even gets to his destination. Protect us all from the two that lay here first, Nutshade." Longspeck rasped, his eyes shut tightly, his claws digging into the ground. Nutshade nodded so slightly he wasn't sure if it was a nod at all. "I'll try my best. Thank you, Longspeck."

"Best of wishes," Longspeck whispered and Rosepaw got up and trailed after him. The journey back across the river was a bit easier, because Nutshade had figured out a technique. Rosepaw was draped over his back now as they walked back, his ears roaring. Rosepaw didn't say anything, giving Nutshade time to think. Would he really ever know who the cats were? He wasn't sure. A light drizzle rained down and he blinked it away, focusing on his uneven paw-steps. He would still have to stay awake until morning, and he would be very tired the next day.

He grunted and Rosepaw got off when they reached a nearby spot of camp. "Run and get in there without anyone noticing. I hope nobody saw I was gone." Nutshade's ears flicked and Rosepaw nodded, bolting off into the grass. Nutshade ran back to his post, and ran right into Marshfire. Marshfire gasped, her dark chocolate fur bristling. It relaxed when she recognized him. "Nutshade! Where'd you get off too? None of us could find you." Marshfire nipped his ear and Nutshade shifted uncomfortably.

"I scented dog, and I thought it was near the camp. I-I... I was wrong, it was over the river." Nutshade lied, and Marshfire seemed to buy it. "Understood. Go over there now, I got here covered." She mewed and Nutshade pranced through the grass and sat down at his post, waiting until dawn.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

As soon as the first lights of dawn approached, Nutshade had zoomed inside and fell into a deep sleep. He was woken up later by a growl. "Wake up. You missed a Clan-meeting." A black cat said, their eyes narrowed and glaring at him. Nutshade lifted his head and blinked his eyes, feeling slightly relaxed and refreshed. "What was it about?" He asked, licking his lips. He realized that it was Hollypaw in front of him.

"Well, it was important, since Pebblefeather is dead-" Hollypaw mumbled, her eyes clouded, and her shoulders slouched. "Grass-star said he wanted you to be my mentor now, just for another moon or so." Hollypaw responded and Nutshade gulped. _Her_ mentor? He had just become a warrior the day before, and he was already a mentor! Excitement flooded through him. He felt energized, and jumped up on his paws. "Great! Well if Weaselmask lets us we can go on a hunting patrol today." Nutshade said and nudged her up.

"Stand tall, Hollypaw, I promise I'll be a great mentor to you!" Nutshade exclaimed and Hollypaw looked the tiniest bit better. "U-understood, shall I go ask Weaselmask?" Hollypaw said with confusion, getting up and getting ready to exit the den. Nutshade nodded and followed her out, turning and going to the fresh-kill pile. Boulderheart was sharing a finch with Britzle.

"Greetings," Nutshade said respectfully as he grabbed a vole, digging into it. He was so ever hungry from last night, and he hadn't even eaten that day either. Gulping down a mouthful, the two queens nodded. "Greetings, and congratulations on your first apprentice!" Boulderheart said happily and got up and licked his cheek. He purred, and Britzle nodded. "Congratulations." She looked a bit bitter today, and her head was turned away. A pang of pity struck his heart, realizing why.

He finished his vole and buried the remains, padding over to take a seat next to Hollypaw who was gathered around Weaselmask. "Archspine, Nutshade, Hollypaw, me, and Runningmouse, we'll be going on a hunting patrol near QuailClan's river. The prey pile is beginning to look a bit barren and since its new-leaf, the forest should be flooding with prey." Weaselmask explained and got up.

"We leave now. Follow me, cats." Weaselmask walked away and Nutshade got up, and followed her. His mother's tail flicked back and forth, curling and twisting in a happy way. Nutshade felt a glow of pride for having an apprentice, and then slowed his pace to fall into step next to Hollypaw, who looked a bit down. He slapped the back of her head with his tail and she flinched, but Nutshade had good intentions. He gestured with his head upwards, and Hollypaw lifted up her head and walked more straight. _Good,_ he thought.

They were next to the border river and everyone seemed a bit thirsty. They all stopped by the river and took a gracious drink, and noticed that Archspine began fishing. They weren't allowed to fish there! "Archspine-" He said and got up, looking at his sister. Archspine ignored him and her paw dove straight into the water, pulling out a shining minnow. She killed it and then looked at him. "It was just one minnow." She shrugged, and cleaned her paws, getting ready to get another.

The rest of the cats had already left, including Hollypaw. He remembered her saying that she was going to go try to catch a rabbit while he was drinking. He got up and shifted, then heard a yowl further onto QuailClan's territory. Rushwhisper, Sandpaw, Turtlepaw, Mothwhisper, and Raggedtear ran toward them, shrieking in rage. Archspine's ears perked and gasped as Raggedtear soared across the river onto of her. She screamed and Nutshade attacked Raggedtear, trying to pry him off of her.

"Prey stealers!" Mothwhisper yowled and began to swim across. Weaselmask rushed to the scene, pushing her way through the bushes. She growled and tackled Mothwhisper who was about to attack Nutshade. Rushwhisper and the two apprentices followed and began to fight with Runningmouse, and Hollypaw. Hisses and growls echoed, and Nutshade was stuck under Rushwhisper. A jolt of something rocketed through his body and anger followed, reaching up and slashing the older warrior's face.

"You're Grass-star's son! You must die!" Rushwhisper snarled and aimed for his neck with bared teeth, but Nutshade managed to kick him in the stomach and the older warrior choked and rolled off of him. Rushwhisper's tail waved and he lunged again, sending Nutshade flying and rolling on the ground. Sand clumped in his fur and he looked at Rushwhisper was a dazed expression, as he loomed over him. Rushwhisper raised an unsheathed paw, and flicked it a bit, before slamming it into his cheek and raking the flesh. Nutshade groaned and turned his head, biting into his leg. Rushwhisper screeched and tried to pull it away, but Nutshade got up and pulled backward, knocking Rushwhisper onto his side.

Rushwhisper spat and got free, running away and running over to help Raggedtear fight Weaselmask. He heard a screech, "Runningmouse! Get more warriors!" Weaselmask said and Runningmouse raced away, and then another sound followed. "Sandpaw! Follow him! Don't let him reach the camp!" The tan apprentice followed him and Nutshade growled. Not on his watch! He raced after the apprentice, his legs going as fast as he could.

Dirt kicked up behind him, and he hissed, his teeth glimmering. Extreme anger surged through his veins, and he was a tail-length behind Sandpaw. Runningmouse was two fox-lengths ahead, but he was going faster. _Run, Runningmouse! I'll hold off Sandpaw!_ He thought and jumped, his claws catching onto Sandpaw's flank and bringing her down. She fell and rolled over onto her, back, kicking Nutshade in the face. His nose stung but he managed to grab her foot, and he shook it. Sandpaw's body was moved around and she screeched, getting up a bit on her back and trying to swipe at him.

Runningmouse was already out of view. _Yes!_ He had bought his brother some time. He let go of her paw and jumped on her stomach, flipping her over onto her back and grabbing her scruff. Sandpaw tensed up and he felt a little voice inside of him telling him to throw her, but she wouldn't go far. They were about the same size, yet he was longer. He slammed a paw into the back of her neck and she choked, her legs flying out from underneath herself, kicking his stomach. Blood dripped from it, and Sandpaw chuckled.

Sandpaw escaped from underneath him and clawed his ears, and then bit his nose, running back toward where the battle was taking place. Marshfire, Blackwind, and Largegust raced over the hills, fast like blurs. Runningmouse was behind them, and Nutshade got up and followed Sandpaw back. A trail of blood helped him track her, and soon he was back at the scene. Archspine dodged around Raggedtear who was busy trying to grab her flank, and Weaselmask was losing in a desperate battle against Rushwhisper. Blow after blow, he hit her, and Nutshade yowled and ran to go help, but was knocked down.

Turtlepaw! Turtlepaw was glaring at him, and his claws were unsheathed. Archspine seemed to see that he was pinned, but then her eyes flicked to Weaselmask where a screech exited his mother, a heartbreaking cry. Rushwhisper's fangs were deep in Weaselmask's throat, and she choked and gagged. "No!" He screeched and found sudden strength to kick away Turtlepaw, and ran over to Rushwhisper, unsheathing his claws and jumping onto his beck, digging them into his neck and pulling him to the side. Rushwhisper growled and staggered, and then turned around and raised a large paw.

Nutshade flinched underneath his stare, and then realized that Marshfire and Archspine were on him, making him buck around like a horse. He looked at his mother who was coughing on the ground, looking up at him. "Pl-please, make sure that you protect our territory. I-I'll be fine," She choked, blood trickling from her jaws. "You're dying, Weaselmask." He whispered, bending over his mother. He licked the tear in her neck, trying to stop it from bleeding.

"Stop it, take care of your siblings for me, don't worry about this one. I had a good run," Weaselmask closed her eyes and gave Nutshade a lazy lick on the leg. "You're not going to die!" Nutshade yowled and buried his head into her fur, ignoring the fact that cats were fighting around him. "I can't say that I'll be alright. Because... I'm not, I'm sorry Nutshade..." She rasped, her eyes flicking open and looking at him.

"I love you."

Those last words that he heard rang in his ears. His heart broke, watching as the she-cat who loved him and protected him day-after-day die in front of him. Blood soaked his paws, his own mother's blood! But it wasn't him who hurt her, it was Rushwhisper. The blood was from her neck, and he looked in awe at his paws. He sobbed, and yowled. "I will MURDER you, Rushwhisper!"

Those words weren't from him.

Because Rushwhisper was already dead.

At Archspine's paws.

He was already dead.

* * *

 **woah this chapter**

 **this chapter made me angry and sad gr**

 **-KATEet**


	9. Chapter 7: Crossing Boundaries

Everyone in the clearing had stopped. Blood dripped from Archspine's mouth and her paws were stained with her victim's foul smelling blood, tainting the air with its metallic tang. Nutshade's head was turned and he was glancing over his shoulder, his eyes as wide as moons. Rushwhisper laid on the ground, and only moments ago he was convulsing and blood seemed to gush out of every part of his body. Rushwhisper's eyes were still wide open, and all the cats gathered around his body.

"GrassClanners are murders!" Raggedtear yowled, and Nutshade hissed at him. His claws dug into the ground, and then Marshfire stood in front of Archspine. "A _life_ for a _life._ Your Clanmate killed my _mother!_ " Marshfire lunged at Raggedtear, pinning him to the ground and choking him with her front paws.

Nutshade couldn't bare seeing another cat die today. He jumped on his sister and pulled her off, and she backed up and hissed and spat at Raggedtear. "Sandpaw and Raggedtear, bring Rushwhisper's body across the river. Tell Duskstar about this. Me and Turtlepaw will watch by the river and make sure nobody else tries to fish." Mothwhisper hissed loudly, a chill going up Nutshade's spine. Sandpaw and Raggedtear began to drag Ruswhisper's body across the river.

"You killed my Clanmate?" Turtlepaw questioned quietly while looking at Archspine with excruciating sorrow. Archspine looked at her paws. "He killed my own mother. I-I... I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." Archspine looked up again and saw that Turtlepaw was leaving. He looked over his shoulder and sighed, then swam into the water. Turtlepaw muttered something but Archspine didn't respond. The GrassClan cats huddled together in a group, walking home.

The sky grew grey and even the grass looked like it was mourning the loss of two cats. Nutshade opened his mouth to say something to Archspine, but she'd probably just snap at him. Archspine was still covered in blood, and her fur was matted and her head was low. Runningmouse's flank was pressed against her's, and she just let him stay there. Not even one complaint. Nutshade then remembered that Weaselmask was dead.

His vision blurred as he remember the cracking noise in the air while Rushwhisper stood over his mother, and then he remembered the last words that ever escaped her stung him like a kit hanging onto the pelt of a warrior. He stopped and closed his eyes, trying to refocus, but he felt too overwhelmed to move. He opened his eyes again and finally heard the soft whimpering of Marshfire.

"N-Nutshade?" She croaked, nudging his muzzle with her nose. Nutshade blinked his eyes and looked at his sister, an agonizing look plastered to her face. She rasped, "The group is ahead- and I saw you stop, so I stopped with you. Come on, let's go." She wrapped her tail around Nutshade's, and together they walked ahead to catch up to the group.

Nutshade felt the overwhelming urge to yowl out in fear and sadness, with all the stress he was under. He wanted to fall to the ground and cry, to never wake up again. But he had to move on, he had to. For the sake of the Clans! For everything his father worked so hard to achieve.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Screams and cries echoed in the camp, the loudest coming from Grass-star. It was the middle of the night, and the moon was covered with clouds. In a few more days it would be the gathering, and intense rivalry would take place between GrassClan and QuailClan. The Clan quieted a bit and only the soft whimpers of a few cats could be heard. Nutshade was comforting Marshfire who was sobbing into his fur, and Grass-star spoke.

"Something must be done about this killing, who killed her? Who killed _my_ Weaselmask?" Grass-star demanded, the most vicious growl expelling from his jaws. Everyone flinched. Nobody spoke, and Grass-star yowled again. "Answer me-" He was cut off when a cat spoke.

"Rushwhisper did."

Grass-star's pelt bristled furiously and his claws unsheathed. He whipped around and ran toward Hightree, and scratched the dark forest out of it, while yowling in pain. His father was in so much pain. The cats around had crouched and backed up a bit. Marshfire was pressed to the ground next to Nutshade, and Nutshade copied her. He had never, ever, seen a cat so infuriated. He could feel the anger and terror coming off of his father in waves, and Grass-star fell to the ground and screeched once more.

The Clan watched while the leader's screams died down. When he finished, his eyes opened and he exhaled. "Rushwhisper will be killed!" Grass-star yowled, and some cheers broke out, but from the cats who weren't at the battle. Archspine stepped forward. Her muzzle was a deep crimson, and her paws and claws were the same colour. Her blue eyes glittered, and she looked up.

"No he won't. Because, he is already dead. _I_ killed him. _I_ avenged Weaselmask." There was something almost evil about Archspine's expression. Grass-star looked at her and happiness seemed to spark in him, then it was extinguished. "Archspine, come to my side." Grass-star whispered, and Archspine stood next to Grass-star.

"Archspine will be the new deputy of GrassClan, for doing such a noble deed, and shall continue her mother's legacy." The Clan cheered her on, but some looked more anxious. "Grass-star, she can't possibly be the new deputy. She has no experience with organizing patrols, and she has never had a apprentice. How do you expect her to take over Weaselmask's job? How about someone like, Longriver? He's way more experienced." Rockstripe countered, his tail twitching.

Murmurs of agreement flooded camp. Grass-star raised his tail for silence and slowly turned his head, his eyes narrowing. "Rockstripe, you are wise, but she had killed one of my greatest enemies, a big threat to the Clans. She should be rewarded-"

"Grass-star, do you hear yourself? You're rewarding her for _killing_ a cat. Now, I'm not saying that what Rushwhisper did was wrong, but I really don't feel like she is cut out at the moment for the deputy status." Rockstripe retorted, his blue eyes holding something Nutshade didn't understand. Archspine glared at Rockstripe, a low growl leaving her.

"Rockstripe, she will be deputy! And that is final! I congratulate my daughter. But, it is time to make it official. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors, and our precious Weaselmask, may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of GrassClan is Archspine." The Clan seemed a bit worried, and then they all lowered their heads respectfully.

"We will bury Weaselmask. Also, to make this official, I would like Archspine to have her own apprentice." Grass-star yowled before all the cats left. They looked a bit unsure, and Longriver flicked his ears. "Who would her apprentice be?" He asked, and Grass-star beckoned for Breezekit and Tearkit. "These two kits will now be apprentices." Tearkit and Breezekit's pelts prickled with surprise.

"Breezekit, Tearkit, you have both reached an appropriate age for apprenticeship, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you both receive your warrior names, you will be known as Breezepaw, and Tearpaw. Breezepaw's mentor shall be Nutshade, and Tearpaw's mentor will be Archspine. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you." Grass-star murmured, and Nutshade froze with fear. The names of the new apprentices and Nutshade and Archspine were cast into the air, and Nutshade looked around. Suddenly, he felt dizzy. He was a mentor?

He slowly got up and gulped, his shoulders hunched as he walked through the crowd of cheering cats. He stood next to Breezepaw, and blinked at her. Her eyes shone with excitement and she pressed her nose against his. Nutshade closed his eyes, and Breezepaw walked back. "I can't wait to train with you!" Breezepaw exclaimed, and Nutshade noticed Tearpaw hesitantly pressed his nose against Archspine's bloody one.

The meeting broke up and Longriver, Curlfur, Grass-star, and Rockstripe carried Weaselmask out to the burial place. Nutshade stood still, frozen in fear, and then looked at Marshfire, and her eyes lit up happily when they met his. She tilted her head and closed her eyes, and a steady purr came from her. She turned her head and walked toward Longriver. Nutshade's ears were pinned against his head as he watched the four cats leave with his mother's body. He walked to the warrior's den and curled up in his nest, sneezing a bit.

Archspine padded into the den and sat in her nest. "How do you like me being deputy, Nutshade?" Archspine asked him, and Nutshade's ears perked and he turned his head. "D-deputy? Oh yes! I think it is... rather extraordinary, to say the least. What do you plan to do first?" He meowed, shuffling his paws. Archspine looked at him thoughtfully. "I think a hunting patrol could do good, actually; no, a pretty big border patrol to go see how those cowards are doing over at QuailClan." Archspine responded with a sure tone, and yawned, closing her eyes and going to sleep.

 _She's ambitious, I'm worried for her future... For the Clan's._

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Turtlepaw laid in his nest, wide awake. It was the morning after the big fight, and a new deputy for the Clan still hadn't been chosen. Turtlepaw's tail lashed, and Sandpaw stirred next to him. Sandpaw lifted her head. "Can you stop Turtlepaw? I'm stiff with exhaustion. Let me rest." Sandpaw groaned and Turtlepaw curled his tail around his paws. "Gee, sorry." Turtlepaw spat and dove his nose into the side of his nest, and sniffed.

"Turtlepaw! Sandpaw! Ryefern wants you." Mothwhisper called into the den, and Turtlepaw sat up and climbed out of his nest. His legs were quite sore, and he had taken a beating during the fight. Sandpaw took longer to follow. Ryefern was Turtlepaw and Sandpaw's adopted mother, and their adopted father was Raggedtear. Ryefern was sitting next to Raggedtear next to the small waterfall that provided them water in the camp. Turtlepaw looked up at Ryefern. "You called?"

Ryefern looked to Raggedtear, and then back to Turtlepaw and Sandpaw. "I'm leaving, to go to Twolegplace. I can't live here anymore, I don't fit in." Ryefern mumbled. Rainpetal seemed to hear what she said, and got up. Duskstar was sitting with her and calmed her by placing his tail on her flank. " _What?"_ Turtlepaw and Sandpaw said together, and Turtlepaw noticed her claws unsheathe.

"I'm sorry. But Raggedtear will still be here for you..."

"Why though! You're our family-" Sandpaw began, but was cut off when Ryefern snapped at them.

"Don't forget that you're adopted! You aren't related to any cat." Ryefern spat at her 'kits,' and Turtlepaw backed up. His eyes were wide with fear, and Sandpaw pressed herself against her brother. "I'm going now. Be good kits." Ryefern raced off, leaving Turtlepaw and Sandpaw bewildered. Raggedtear walked away, leaving Sandpaw and Turtlepaw pressed against each other. Duskstar glanced at them, then walked away into his den. Rainpetal raced by them, yowling out Ryefern's name.

 _Am I going to lose Sandpaw too?_

"Turtlepaw, I want you to come fishing with me. Sandpaw, you'll come too. I already asked Rainpetal to join us, she said she would." Mothwhisper nodded her head, and draped her tortoiseshell tail over Turtlepaw's shoulders. Turtlepaw welcomed it. He blinked at Mothwhisper, and saw a gleam of affection in Mothwhisper's eyes. Turtlepaw wanted to get closer, but he was afraid Mothwhisper may take it as a sign of something else. Sandpaw started walking next to him, their pelts blending together like bare dirt giving away to sand.

"Mothwhisper, will we be going to the river near GrassClan?" Turtlepaw questioned his mentor as her long legs travelled swiftly over the grass, her ginger patches on her pelt rippling in the dappled sunlight. She stopped and her green eyes looked thoughtful. "After, but first we're going to go to the Small Falls. Salmon could be good, couldn't it?" She mumbled as she kept going. Turtlepaw followed, and noticed a gruesome slash on her hind leg. She was limping a bit, and herbs coated the wound.

The vibrant green forest glowed as they passed through it, a doe and its mother running through the woods further on. Suddenly, Mothwhisper stopped and barred the two apprentices with her tail. "Its a group of foxes." Mothwhisper mewed, sniffing the air. Then she spoke again. "Three pups, two adults. We must be careful until they pass." Mothwhisper warned, and Turtlepaw could sparsely see over the high ferns that five flashes raced by, barking and yapping. Turtlepaw swung his head toward where they were heading, wondering why they were hunting _deer._

"That's unnatural, do you think the forest is running out of rabbits and squirrels?" Sandpaw wondered aloud, and they all flinched when the two older ones jumped in unison from both sides of the deer, biting into its neck and dragging it to the ground. There, the pups viciously attacked the deer, and the doe veered toward the cats, and the older foxes followed it.

" _Scramble!"_ Mothwhisper yowled as the foxes crashed through the undergrowth, their amber eyes glaring hungrily at the cats. Turtlepaw wasn't sure what came over him, but he was sure he became half GrassClan as he hared away like a rabbit. Moss and grass flew out from underneath his paws, spraying the foxes faces. He was a bulky tom; and he didn't know he had all this speed. Maybe with his long legs? His tail streamed after him, his eyes wide with fear. One fox chased after him, the other going for Sandpaw. He could see blurs of her cream pelt as he bolted down a path.

Branches and leaves whipped his face, and he spat out a mouthful of leaves. The foxes yaps grew louder as the sneaky creatures manoeuvred more carefully around the undergrowth, until the dark brown path grew more even. Turtlepaw was completely aware of how hard he was breathing, and the uneven thrumming of his paws on the ground. _Log!_

Turtlepaw braced himself for impact with the log, but to his surprise, he shot over it, and the fox's head collided right into the log. He heard the yelp of surprise, and Turtlepaw ran through the bushes toward the sound of barking. He ran sideways, and when he reappeared into the open, he saw a fox two whisker-lengths ahead of him racing after Sandpaw. The fox stopped and turned around, dirt flying in its wake. The fox's mouth foamed, and spit dribbled onto the ground. The fox lunged, and Turtlepaw ducked.

The fox caught his hindquarters and flipped over, rolling on the ground. Turtlepaw ran again, catching up to Sandpaw, his lungs burning. Sandpaw looked at him. "You're fast!" She breathed, then she flicked her ears toward the direction of camp. The distant sound of tumbling water filling his ears. He gulped, and jumped over a branch. Sandpaw was trailing behind a bit, but he was sure they weren't in any danger anymore. Turtlepaw saw the stream surrounding camp, and the waterfall a bit further back. He went to jump again but his legs buckled, and he fell face first into the stream.

He thought that he was being attacked, but it was just his stupid legs! He pushed himself up, feeling extremely embarrassed. He ran into camp, and his chest began heaving. "F... fox!" He yowled, and the remaining cats in camp began bristling. Sandpaw tumbled into the camp, and wheezed. "We lost it, but there's five! Mothwhisper still hasn't returned." Sandpaw said through gritted teeth, but at the same time, Mothwhisper was racing into camp, her eyes wide with shock.

"It chased me around half the territory! That foxheart!" Mothwhisper said breathlessly, and Duskstar's tail curled angrily. "That's it. We need more cats. And I know who. Turtlepaw, are you willing to go to Twolegplace with me? Mothwhisper, you're in charge until we get back." Turtlepaw didn't even get a chance to respond. Quaileye burst out of his den, his eyes shining with fright. "No! Turtlepaw musn't! The battle from yesterday still has us wounded and hurt. We can't dare to face outsiders." Quaileye protested, and Turtlepaw was pushed toward Quaileye.

"Give him travelling herbs. We leave at dusk." Duskstar mumbled, padding into his den. Turtlepaw looked at Quaileye with a confused expression, and Quaileye shook his head. "Come along Turtlepaw."

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"I want you to be extra careful when you're visiting Twolegplace, no funny business, do not talk to kittypets, talk to only Duskstar, if Duskstar gives you permission to talk to any of the cats there, you will do as you're told. Do not disrespect him. Understood?" Rainpetal strictly told him, and Turtlepaw glanced up at her. "Er... Okay..." Turtlepaw, Rainpetal, and Duskstar were walking to Twolegplace. They reached Quietrocks when Rainpetal began to walk back. "Take care of him, Duskstar!" Rainpetal yowled as she raced away, and Turtlepaw looked up at his leader.

"Well, Turtlepaw, if you can help me successfully recruit cats, maybe I'll think about having your final assessment with Sandpaw earlier." Determination sparked within Turtlepaw. He was going to be the most persuasive cat in the world! Duskstar swam across the water, pulling himself up the rocks and Turtlepaw followed. The fox from earlier had scratched his flank a bit, but it would heal without herbs. Turtlepaw gasped when he was tackled, and looked up to see the uniquely pelted she-cat he had quarrelled with over Quietrocks quite a while ago.

He kicked her off, his muscles rippling. The giant tom that looked like a bear stood next to a plump looking Lilacstar- she was plump with kits! Lilacstar blinked up from where she rested, but didn't move. She was due soon. "Duskstar, we both know my Clan owns these rocks. Why do you attempt to take it back; with an apprentice?" She said, heaving herself to her paws. Duskstar didn't flinch, but his glare was cold on her.

"Greetings Lilacstar, and I haven't come to take back Quietrocks... _yet,_ at least. Now, I'm travelling to Twolegplace. If you'd just let me pass-" Duskstar said, but Lilacstar cut him off.

"What for?"

"That's none of your business." Duskstar hissed at her, and Lilacstar sniffed.

"Cedarfang, Hawkfoot, Fleckquiver, please escort these two to YarrowClan's border and then YarrowClan will take it from there." Lilacstar dismissed them with a flick of her tail, and Hawkfoot shouldered Turtlepaw and she walked next to him.

They walked through a sliver of WillowClan's territory, and Hawkfoot and Turtlepaw fell behind the rest. Hawkfoot was muttering something about a GrassClan tom; and Turtlepaw looked at her. "Are you talking about _Creekpaw?"_ He asked, wrinkling his nose with distaste. He had met the tom at a Gathering, and they weren't particularly friends. They talked a bit but it was little things, and Creekpaw seemed distracted; busy in his thoughts.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about him." Hawkfoot responded, her claws unsheathing. _Actually, I do. Archspine told me a lot about him._ "Hawkfoot, is that apprentice giving you trouble?" Fleckquiver asked, and Hawkfoot looked at Turtlepaw with a seething glare. "No, he's just padding a bit slowly."

"Give him a push."

"Do _not_ put a paw on my apprentice." Duskstar hissed at Fleckquiver who was walking next to him. Fleckquiver shrugged. "Whatever, you're on our territory."

"Fleckquiver, stop." Cedarfang meowed, and Duskstar's ears flattened against his head. Fleckquiver looked at Cedarfang angrily, and then looked away.

Turtlepaw opened his mouth; "I know quite a bit about Creekpaw; actually." Hawkfoot's eyes lit up, and she spoke with a hushed tone. "Tell me what,"

"He's a tom,"

"Be serious!" Hawkfoot spat.

"He's quiet and he is quick-tempered, and he hates being told what to do. He seems to be struggling to expression his emotions toward Rosepaw; a medicine cat apprentice-"

"What!" Hawkfoot gasped, her pelt bristling with absolute rage. Turtlepaw thought he said to much. "Sorry; and that's a forbidden relationship. Couldn't ever happen." He mumbled, and Hawkfoot looked at the ground for the rest of the time. When they had reached the border, she looked at him. "Thanks for... er, telling me about him. Now get going." Hawkfoot nudged his flank and Turtlepaw scurried over to Duskstar. Duskstar shook out his pelt and launched himself across the stream, onto YarrowClan's territory. Turtlepaw gulped as he looked at the shadowy trees on YarrowClan's border, and he shifted his paws.

"On your way!" Fleckquiver headbutted Turtlepaw from behind, and sent him flailing into the river. Turtlepaw resurfaced and spluttered with confusion, and his eyes focused on the laughing WillowClan warriors. "See you around, Otterpaw!" Fleckquiver called as he and his Clanmates raced away, in the direction of Quietrocks. Turtlepaw's eyes narrowed and he sniffed, paddling over to Duskstar. Duskstar quickly lapped at his head. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, it was just a bit of a surprise, nothing too bad." Turtlepaw grumbled and cleaned his pelt, growling as he remembered Fleckquiver bumping into him. He'd hurt that tom one day.

Duskstar continued to walk, making sure Turtlepaw would follow. Turtlepaw's pads were stuffed with fallen pine needles, and the forest smelled musky and damp, reminding him of a rabbit hole after a rainstorm. The ground was also marshy near the river, and his paws were covered in mud. He cringed as his paws smelled strongly of earth. Rustling in a nearby bush made him freeze, and then a young silver tom popped out. He was carrying a small squirrel. He was much younger than Turtlepaw, and he reeked of YarrowClan, but with the faintest hint of- was that Twoleg scent?

The tom had luxurious fur. His chest-fur stuck out and made him look like a silver lion. Fear and uncertainty reflected in his icy blue eyes, and he turned his head. "Emberlight, there are strangers," He croaked out, his claws sliding out and his hackles bristling slightly. But that was the only sign of hostility from the kittypet like cat. Emberlight, a brown tabby she-cat came out from around the bush. Her eyes were narrowed.

"Duskstar," She meowed formally, but there was a edge to it. Duskstar dipped his head. "We're just passing through, we wish to cross Thunderpath." Duskstar said calmly as he looked at the drenched Turtlepaw, but Turtlepaw paid no mind to it. He was focusing on the young silver lion-like tom.

"What for?" She questioned, but there was a hint of a challenge in her voice. "You're obviously not going to moonstone. _Why_ do you want to go to Thunderpath?" Emberlight's eyes twinkled, and Duskstar looked at a dead pine tree, averting his eyes from the she-cat. "We wish to go- do something there. A rogue has asked for help from my Clan, and is currently sheltering there. We need to go find his companions." Duskstar lied, but Emberlight seemed to believe him.

"Understood. Now, just cut straight through the forest here and when you see the rabbit wall, keep going left until you see the turtle log in the pond. Then keep going straight and you'll get to Thunderpath." Emberlight said hesitantly, and Duskstar nodded. "Thank you very much, Emberlight." Duskstar quickly hurried, and Turtlepaw noticed Emberlight mumbled something in the apprentice's ear, and his eyes glowed with mischief. He hared away, and Turtlepaw's pelt prickled with discomfort. What had Emberlight said to him? Turtlepaw caught up with his leader, his ears flattening against his soaked head.

"Fear-scent, it's coming from you. What's the matter, Turtlepaw?" Duskstar said while padding across the pine-covered ground, casting a glance over his shoulder. Turtlepaw's pelt prickled. "Emberlight murmured something to her apprentice and he ran away, I'm a bit worried now." Turtlepaw whispered, flinching at every sound. He screeched when a bird took off at least five fox-lengths away, and he ran towards Duskstar, cowering at his side. No, he shouldn't be acting like this! Especially in front of his leader! He couldn't smell anything either, his nostrils still stung from the river water.

"Ah! There's a lot of rabbit scent- I see something!" They had currently been climbing up a hill, and Duskstar was ahead of him. Duskstar abruptly stopped when he reached the top of the steep hill. "There's so many rabbit holes!" Duskstar exclaimed and Turtlepaw's paws churned the thick ground as he advanced. He looked down and saw that the hill came down still, but there was a cut in it, almost like one of those large yellow monsters took a bite out of the hill, and on either side were rabbit holes.

He marvelled at it. YarrowClan was lucky! His pelt prickled with irritation as he realized that it wasn't his territory, and therefore he couldn't hunt. The look in Duskstar's eyes told him he was ready to crawl through those tunnels like a earthworm. Turtlepaw blinked at Duskstar and sighed. "I think we go left now, looking for the turtle log. We should probably hurry now, the moon is already high in the sky-" Turtlepaw was cut off when a branch snapped somewhere close. His ears perked and swivelled, trying to detect where it came from. But the empty forest was no help.

"Probably one of those rabbits, come on now. I think if we pass by that cedar copse over there we'll reach the pond." Duskstar growled lowly, obviously not out of fear from the stick, but from not being able to eat one of those rabbits. The smell was so tempting. Turtlepaw hurriedly followed after his leader, his eyes wide as moons, trying to detect everything in the blackness of the sodden forest.

For a second he picked up on a fresh scent of YarrowClan cats, but then realized this was there part of the forest, so it made sense. He trailed away from Duskstar following it, realizing it was heading in the direction of water. He could smell it, it was thick in the air. He jumped when Duskstar snapped at him, and gave his tail a tug. "Don't ever do that, Turtlepaw! It looks like you're tracking prey, we can't do that. But you can keep heading that way." Duskstar pushed him, and Turtlepaw's limbs froze a bit. A movement in the darkness made fear pulse through his veins, and he looked at Duskstar who seemed to have his gaze fixed on a squirrel fleeing from them.

Maybe it was just another startled squirrel fleeing from them before they could attack.

Hopefully.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

 _My paws hurt, and they are clumped with needles and mud._ Turtlepaw bitterly thought as he nosed through some ferns, that smelled oddly strong of- Haildapple. Why would the she-cat pass through this way? He sniffed the air again, and her scent seemed to vanish. Strong smelling mushrooms littered the forest floor in front of him, and they seemed a bit squished and trampled. _I have a bad feeling about going this way. Maybe I should warn Duskstar that I feel like something may happen? No, he'll think I'm chickening out._ Turtlepaw stayed low to the ground as he crawled over the mushroom remains.

He could hear the loud creaking of toads and frogs. The strong scent of algae reeked in the air. They were almost at the pond! He could see the scarce parts of water that wasn't covered with the icky green substances. Moonlight rippled across it, and he saw a log stuck half on the shore, half in the water. No turtles were on it, but that was probably because it was night.

He stumbled into the clearing blindly, looking at it. Now they just needed to keep going straight and they'd reach Thunderpath! Why had they followed their directions? He was sure they'd eventually be able to scent Thunderpath. He could hear the sound of monsters, but it was faint. He scampered to the water, waiting for Duskstar to appear.

But Duskstar didn't appear.

Where was he?

He sat down by the water, looking at his paws. He lapped at them, cringing at the foul taste of mud. He spat it out, looking around. Still no Duskstar. "Duskstar?" He quietly called out, but his voice was not answered.

Turtlepaw's eyes narrowed and he got up, following Duskstar's scent trail. He stopped when he heard hissing, and raced toward it. Duskstar was being cornered by three YarrowClan cats! He recognized two of them, Oateye and Haildapple, but the other one he wasn't too sure of. He gathered his legs and growled, getting their attention. He sprang over the cats, and parked himself next to Duskstar. Duskstar had a gruesome gash on his left ear, and his nose was bleeding. Turtlepaw's claws unsheathed, and he realized the third cat was the young kittypet like tom from earlier.

"Oh, it is the small kittypet tom." Turtlepaw sniffed, and the apprentice's fur raised and his eyes turned into small slits. "Do not mock me! I am not a kittypet, and never have been one!" He countered, and Turtlepaw couldn't help but let out an amused purr. "Oh just because you reek of YarrowClan, doesn't mean I can't distinguish that faint smell underneath your wretched one." Haildapple's lip curled back in a snarl, and she lashed out at Turtlepaw rather lazily.

Turtlepaw's eyes widened in laughter. Was this she-cat the mother of the apprentice? _Oh, and I see this is your mother. I bet you both fight the same._ He bit back to the reply, glancing at Oateye who was much more threatening looking. "We don't like trespassers, so we came to escort you back to where you otters reside." Oateye boomed, and the apprentice seemed to find this funny. Turtlepaw did everything in his power to stop him from lunging at the silver tom.

Duskstar growled. "We'll be leaving, if you just _let_ us." He said through gritted teeth, but Oateye stepped closer. "Duskstar, you've had plenty chances not to bother YarrowClanners. Just your existence bothers us. Now we will wipe you free of this world, along with your pathetic excuse for an apprentice!" Oateye sent himself flying at Duskstar, but Turtlepaw countered it by leaping on him mid-air. Oateye fell to the ground while Turtlepaw had both paws on his shoulders, and he dug them into him. He knew Oateye had most likely inflicted the marks on Duskstar, so he'd get revenge by making Oateye feel the same pain-

His legs were wiped out from underneath himself as Duskstar had knocked him to the ground. He nudged Turtlepaw forward, just as Haildapple was about to jump, but instead she landed on top of Oateye. "Run, we can make it to the Thunderpath if we're fast enough!" The apprentice hissed and began to run toward Turtlepaw, but he had already started running. Duskstar was by his side in a second, and the apprentice was a whisker-length behind.

He knew the apprentice would catch up soon enough, so he stopped and the apprentice collided into his flank, stunning him. Turtlepaw hissed and swiped at his ears, and he relished the feeling as his claws sliced through his skin. For good measure, Turtlepaw kicked him in the face before the apprentice could take sight of what he was doing. Turtlepaw caught up with Duskstar, and Duskstar blinked at him gratefully. But that wasn't the end of the pursuers. Haildapple was gaining speed, her figure getting bigger as it approached. But Turtlepaw could smell the monsters now, they'd get over with ease.

The pine trees were thinning and he could see the shiny black rock with yellow stripes. Throwing himself at the path, he raced over, not even thinking about the monsters. Duskstar was glaring at him like he was crazy, and Turtlepaw knew he was going to get his ear chewed off for doing something so mousebrained. He yelped when he saw Haildapple right behind Duskstar as he was waiting to cross. Duskstar had sensed her and flew across the path, but at the wrong time.

A monster soared over the path, leaving Duskstar staring starry-eyed at the roaring creature. Turtlepaw screeched and right when he was about to go save Duskstar, the awful sound of cracking and a yowl filled his ears. Turtlepaw gasped and closed his eyes, the sound replaying over and over again, along with the frightful look of Duskstar.

* * *

 **Sorry for ending it like that! But I promise the next chapter will be good.**

 **ALSO, sorry for not updating for a while! I've been insanely busy. But summer break has come and I can focus on it more!**

 **Remember to comment! They help motivate me :)**

 **\- Kateo**


	10. Chapter 8: Here Comes a New Leader

When Turtlepaw opened his eyes, he saw that the monster had stopped in the middle of the Thunderpath. The other monsters were roaring at it, being too stupid to go around it. A Twoleg was crouched over Duskstar's body; wait, no. That wasn't Duskstar.

That was Haildapple!

Her white body was on the ground, looking like a bloody pulp. A trail of blood was where Duskstar was standing a few moments ago. Duskstar was still alive! Turtlepaw could see him slowly crawling across the Thunderpath, his tail mangled and it seemed to be hardly attached anymore. Turtlepaw quickly padded toward Duskstar, grabbing his scruff and pulling him across Thunderpath. The heavy tom slowed him down, but he had to get Duskstar out of the way before Twolegs spotted them.

Turtlepaw was on the other side of Thunderpath, and was currently dragging Duskstar through the grass. His paws ached and he realized that he was holding his breath. Duskstar's eyes were closed but he was still breathing. Turtlepaw's dark brown flanks heaved with exhaustion, fighting the urge to close his eyes. He made his way into the beginning of Twolegplace, finding a rippled silver shiny thing leaning against one of the big green Twoleg trash boxes. Rust had eroded some of it, and he could see the remains of a dead rat beneath it. But they needed shelter.

Turtlepaw groaned as he positioned Duskstar beneath the rippled shiny thing. He looked around for bedding, and saw some of an old Twoleg pelt. It was dark green, reminding him of home. He dragged it over to Duskstar and kneaded it, helping Duskstar climb into it. It smelled quite gross, like death and sickness. Turtlepaw realized that Duskstar had fallen asleep, and began to clean out the dirty area. _Ugh, this place is horrible! How could any cat ever live in Twolegplace?_

The rat bones had been tossed somewhere else. Water dripped from the roof above a Twoleg den, making a puddle on the ground. He noticed a tiny kit drinking from it. A large tom was standing behind the kit, yelling orders at it. Terror surged through Turtlepaw as he watched the tom slap the kit to the ground. The kit mewled in protest, trying its best to stand up. Its head looked too big for its body, it looked weak.

"Get up and stop lounging around! We're here to kill, we need to survive! This is war with those mangy fleapelts, we don't have time for drinks." The tom hissed with a seething glare at the kit, and Turtlepaw found his paws moving steadily and walking toward the tom. He stood a fox-length away, and the tom glared at him.

"Who are ya? Ya don't smell like monster breath or anythin' from 'round here." The tom said with a low tone, his pelt hanging loosely from his bones. He probably hasn't ever heard of prey. "Uh, I'm Turtlepaw, and I don't think what you're doing to that kit is right." Turtlepaw rasped, his throat feeling terribly dry all of a sudden. The kit looked so frail, it couldn't even lift its head.

The tom sneered. "This kit is just bone, it ain't worth nadda. Why bother talkin' tough wit' me?" The tom responded, and Turtlepaw couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the way the tom talked. "I'd like you to stop hurting the kit, it is obviously very tired." Turtlepaw hissed, unsheathing his claws. The tom flinched, and although the tom was way bigger than him, he seemed genuinely scared.

"Jaques won't be happy dat I'm lettin' this one go." The tom murmured lowly, pushing the kit toward Turtlepaw. "Fine, take it. But don't get in my way 'gain, or else you's be in for it!" The tom hared away, tripping on a circular piece of Twoleg trash. The kit squealed, trying to hide from Turtlepaw by clumsily running toward a fence.

Turtlepaw quickly grabbed the kit's scruff, being careful with the fragile creature. He ran toward the makeshift den, and gently put down the kit in the curve of Duskstar's stomach. The kit snuggled close to Duskstar, seeking out warmth. The kit seemed to be about two moons despite its runty size, but Turtlepaw wasn't too sure. He'd go find something to eat quickly, and test it with the kit to see if it would eat it, or refuse it for milk.

Turtlepaw blinked and as he was about to go, he debated leaving the vulnerable cats or letting them starve. _One quick hunting trip wouldn't hurt, maybe I should go to the edge of YarrowClan? They need to eat._ Turtlepaw yawned, feeling his tiredness again, and raced out. He didn't go too far before he smelled field mouse, and realized he didn't even have to cross Thunderpath. He could smell a mouse-hole nearby, but he just had to figure out where it was. Crawling through the grass, he heard squeaking. His ears flattened and he inched closer, seeing a small hole with the shapes of two mice. He fished out one of them, and quickly ended it, going in for the second one.

Once he had finished killing them, he made his way back, looking at the moon. It was nearing the horizon, and dawn would be here soon. He walked down the damp grey path, looking at the way the moon shone on the scattered puddles. He rounded a corner when he saw a queen with two tiny bundles of fur at her stomach. One was a yellow tabby with long ears, and the other was a darker yellow one, but with spiky fur. They looked slightly older than the kit he had saved.

"Free kits, free kits, come and get them." The queen yowled, and a pang of anxiety hit him, thinking of the tom from earlier. He most likely would have taken them if he saw them. He'd find a new good home for them the next day. He padded over to the queen and looked at them. "I'll take them." The queen coughed and nodded. "Okay. I can't take them anymore. Pike, Yellow, get your sorry tails up! I found you a new owner." The queen batted at them, and they woke up.

"Oh." The darker one said, looking up at Turtlepaw with drowsy eyes. The other one, the lighter kit yawned. "But mama, I want to stay with you." The queen growled and the two kits ran to his side. "No, leave me alone! Finally I am rid of all my kits!" She got up and raced away, and Turtlepaw looked at the kits. What had he done? He was supposed to look for warriors, not kits! He heard a voice behind him. "Adopting kits for Jaques, aren't we? Well you're far away from your hellhole." It was a voice belonging to a she-cat. And what was a hellhole? He blinked up, seeing a skinny dark grey she-cat with one amber and one blue eye.

"W-who is Jaques?" He questioned, looking at the she-cat. She was in the shadows, making her look more mysterious. She jumped down from where she was sitting, stepping into the light. She squinted and scrutinized him, before moving slightly closer. "Split, pleasure to meet you. Actually, it isn't because I know what you do." She growled, unsheathing her claws. Turtlepaw's eyes widened and the kits mewed in protest.

"A-actually, I'm from the forest. Sorry for bothering you, but I really need to go." Turtlepaw began to walk away, flicking his tail for the kits to follow. He could literally see the Twoleg rubbish box, and he could smell Duskstar. But the she-cat was right on his tail.

"Don't walk away from me! Who are you? And I guess, I can believe you." Split yowled and she jumped in front of him, stopping him straight in his tracks. He really didn't want to fight her. "If you'd just move-" Turtlepaw peered over his shoulder, and he saw the kit he had found from earlier sticking his head out and mewing loudly for him.

"No! I want to know what you're planning on doing with those kits! Would you rather come with me, Split, or this mysterious tom, little ones?" Split asked, glancing at kit to kit. They both huddled against Turtlepaw's legs. "I'm not going to hurt them! Instead, I'm going to make sure they are safe. Now shut up and get out of my way!" He shouldered past Split, leaving her bewildered. Yellow and Pike followed, and Pike crawled into the nest next to the brown kit.

"Oh its you! That big tom took you from us today!" Pike meowed as he stared at the brown kit. The brown kit squeaked, "He hurt me, I am tired and I want mommy!" The brown kit complained and crouched, looking at Turtlepaw for a brief moment. Turtlepaw looked for Yellow. Yellow was hanging in Split's jaws. "Time to go, I'll save you kit!" Split raced away, and Turtlepaw growled. That was _his_ kit! In mere heartbeats, he had tackled the she-cat and knocked her to the ground. Yellow rolled out of her jaws and looked at her madly.

Turtlepaw looked at the dazed she-cat and then grabbed Yellow, quickly running back to his new den. He placed Yellow down, and the three kits curled up at Duskstar's stomach. Turtlepaw saw Split rounding the corner, her eyes narrowed into slits. "Why'd you do that! Come to me kits! I have a safe place!" But none of the kits responded. They were already slowly falling asleep, and they looked at peace.

Split parked herself in front of the den. Turtlepaw placed down the two mice he had been carrying the whole time, and glared at her. "Put one paw on those kits and I'll shred you." He threatened, and the she-cat seemed to think twice about nearing. "I don't trust you with them." She growled, and Turtlepaw tilted his head. "I don't trust you with them either, but they seem to be my responsibility now, so you might as well deal with it." The she-cat paced back and forth before yowling out in anger.

"Fine! Keep them! But tomorrow I will return and I will make sure they are safe." Split raced away, and Turtlepaw scoffed. Were all alley cats that- insane? He blinked at the three kits. Two tom-kits, and one she-kit. Duskstar's jaws were parted his breathing was becoming better. But he thought for a moment; maybe while he was gone, his leader lost a life?

Turtlepaw curled up, his paws underneath his chin. He closed his eyes, and was instantly greeted with sleep.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Hiss hiss! I am mean Jaques and I am going to eventually kill every cat in the battle alley blah blah!" A tiny squeak called, and two more followed. "I am Ko and I am the leader of the battle alley! We won't go down without a fight!" He recognized Yellow's voice. Pike countered, "Wrong! I am Ko! You are a fake!" Tiny growls and hisses rang in Turtlepaw's ears as he woke up, met with bright light. It was day already? He felt groggy and all his muscles ached and screamed when he stretched. Duskstar wasn't in the nest either, he was sitting up on a Twoleg fence, watching the kits. His eyes lit up when he saw that Turtlepaw was awake, and raced over to him.

"You quite possibly saved my life yesterday. And- although I am safe now- I am left with six lives." Duskstar murmured, and Turtlepaw's expression dropped. "No! That can't be! You're still young!" Turtlepaw gasped, and Duskstar shook his head. "No I'm not, I've had kits more than once and I've grown up from a kit in this very area and lived for quiet a while, sixteen seasons to be exact, until I met Grass-star. Then I lived and I lived, and I'm still living now. I'm getting old, but I still have plenty of lives." Duskstar choked on his laughter, and Turtlepaw frowned.

"Yeah, but you can't go throwing it around."

"Er, excuse me, 'brave warrior who runs across Thunderpath without looking,' I didn't know I was throwing it around!" Duskstar's voice boomed in his ears, making Turtlepaw shudder. "Who does that, why'd you do that anyway? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Duskstar growled in Turtlepaw's ear, and Turtlepaw's eyes flared with disobedience. "And you could have gotten killed too!" Time seemed to still at his remark. Duskstar's anger filled gaze softened, and he looked down.

"Turtlepaw, I'm sorry I worried you. But- I technically did die. But that's not the point anymore. I need you to rip off the rest of my tail, it can't stay." Duskstar turned around and looked at him. His tail was hanging off by a little bit of flesh, and it wouldn't be that hard to rip off. He shivered, realizing he would have a dismembered tail in his mouth if he did. "I-I can find someone stronger than me. I don't want to do it." Turtlepaw mumbled, shuffling his paws.

Duskstar sighed. "Okay, go find a cat then. Also, where'd you find these kits? They are so playful despite their size! Also, I fed them one of the mice and I ate half of one, I saved the rest for you." Duskstar was treating him as if they were equals, like they were both leaders. Turtlepaw meowed, "Its a long story, I'll explain it later when I find someone to help us." Turtlepaw slunk away, his tail brushing the ground. The nameless brown kit bolted after him. "Turtlepaw! Can you name me?" The brown kit asked, wrapping her paws around his hind foot. Turtlepaw stopped and looked at her with affection.

"Don't you have a name already?" The question was hard to say for some reason, he didn't know why. The brown kit's eyes turned dull and she let go of him. "My name is Scrap. That scary tom decided to name us all because our mother didn't." Scrap's sorrowful tone made Turtlepaw's heart lurch, and he thought hard.

"Okay, from now on, you are Branch." He meowed proudly, and Branch jumped up and down in happiness. "Yay! I am Branch!" She ran to her brothers yowling her new name. Turtlepaw trusted that Duskstar would watch the three rambunctious balls of fluff while he looked for a cat who knew maybe anything about healing.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Does any cat know how to amputate tails?" Turtlepaw awkwardly called. He had been wandering around aimlessly for quite some time, and so far he had just received things like "I'll claw yours off!" or, "Why, do you want me to give ya a new one?" He shivered as he remember seeing two cats- in the process of mating. The alleys were dirty places, and he felt like he needed to drown himself a few times in the rivers back at home before he even felt slightly clean.

"Does any cat know-" As he was calling again, and a mostly white she-cat with a large patch on the left side of her face appeared in front of him. She made him jump. Her eyes were such a light blue, he was almost certain they were white. She blinked. "Why botha lookin' for a cat to do that when you got me?" She meowed dangerously, and Turtlepaw backed up a bit. The she-cat purred loudly. "Name's Palestream- Pale." She dipped her head, and Turtlepaw's eyes widened. She said she had a Clan name! Peculiar.

"I'm Turtlepaw. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Pale." Turtlepaw said, glancing back in the direction he had come from. Hopefully he had remembered the route he took. Did he trust this she-cat? "Do you mind coming with me?" He asked, and Pale nodded looking at him suspiciously. Turtlepaw's paws thrummed against the ground as he walked back. A rat scurried by, carrying a bone in its mouth. He shivered, and Pale snorted behind him. Turtlepaw whipped his head around to glare at her.

"Stop actin' like a kittypet! Don't be afraid to get your paws dirty." _I'm not afraid normally, but this place is just the definition of gross._ Turtlepaw stopped and peered around a corner, recognizing some of the objects. A monster paw with two cats fighting on top of it, and the fence he had to pass through. It was a dark brown colour, and there was a gap big enough for him to fit in. It was dark in there, but he knew how to get through. He was hesitant because he smelled something foul; like dog. But how would there be a dog in there? He raced toward it, and Pale froze.

"Don't go in there, Destroyer's in there." Pale growled as Turtlepaw slipped into the gap. "Don't be silly, I'll be fine. I'm the swiftest swimmer in my Clan," He protested and he stepped lightly on the ground. Pale followed, and quickly ran by him towards the exit, which was another hole in a fence, it was pretty big. Turtlepaw slowly followed, looking at the dusty area. The scent of death bathed his nostrils and he took note of the rise and fall of a body, slightly outlined by the singular stream of sunlight in the area.

Turtlepaw tripped over a Twoleg rubbish item, and the sleeping body woke up, and began barking. Dog! He ran towards the fence, and he felt the dog's breath hot on his tail. He looked back at the dog, and saw slobber dripping from its foaming jaws. Its loud barks filled his ears, and Turtlepaw narrowly escaped it. The dog was jerked back by something, and he noticed there was something attached to the dog's neck, it was silver and it was restraining it. The dog growled as it tried to get closer, but the restraint kept it where it should be. Turtlepaw looked around for Pale, spotting her climbing up a green Twoleg box.

 _Why was I so stupid?_ He slammed his tail on the ground and yowled for Pale. "Follow me again!" He said, and Pale hesitantly jumped down, landing gracefully on her paws. She let out a _mrrow_ of laughter, then bounced ahead of him. She looked several moons older, maybe a bit younger than Duskstar. "I warned you and you ignored it," She mused as she padded along side him, but Turtlepaw didn't have time to listen to her scornful teasing. He could hear Duskstar's voice a bit further away, and ran quicker. Was he in trouble?

"Duskstar!" Turtlepaw screeched when he heard Duskstar yowl. He rounded a corner and saw Duskstar being bombarded by the kits. Turtlepaw stopped in confusion, and then meowed, "Kits, off of Duskstar. Also, we can go do something while we wait. Duskstar needs to talk to... Pale." Turtlepaw stepped to the side and Pale nodded, padding slowly toward Duskstar.

"What did you get yourself into? Lay down, let me handle this."

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Hey Funguskit, what are you doing?" Tearpaw teased, while Wolfkit was clearing out mushrooms in the log. Shellkit and her were going to have a battle later. "Leave me alone, Tearpaw!" She squeaked, finding the tom's voice annoying to some extent. "Nah, maybe later, but are you going to eat those? You'll probably hallucinate and throw up, Funguskit." Tearpaw snorted from on top of the log that was going to be the elder's den in the future, but right now it was the kit's playden.

"Shut up!" Wolfkit flung a paw-full of mushrooms at Tearpaw through a crack, watching as one of them hit his face. Tearpaw hissed and reached down into the log, slamming his paw right in front of Wolfkit. Wolfkit bit it and Tearpaw growled, his paws thumping across the top of the log and down onto the ground, peering into the log. "Stop being annoying!" Tearpaw ran into the log, extending his paws to grab Wolfkit. Wolfkit managed to squeeze her way out before it was too late, and listened to Tearpaw curse under his breath. "Wolfkit!" He screeched in fury, and Wolfkit chortled and ran around the Hightree into the nursery, cowering behind Boulderheart.

"What is it?" Boulderheart asked, pausing from her daily wash. There were burrs on the ground; she wondered if her mother had been out and about. "I'm hiding from Tearpaw. But where's Shellkit?" She mewed to her mother, Boulderheart's eyes locking with hers. "He's been complaining about his paw since we woke up, and there was a thorn in the bedding. Some _useless_ warrior wasn't paying attention." Boulderheart sharply turned her head to gaze around camp. Then she rested her gaze on Wolfkit again. "Why are you hiding from Tearpaw?"

"I threw mushrooms at his face for calling me Funguskit." Wolfkit screwed up her nose, and went to lick her paws but her mother slapped it onto the ground. "Go wash those paws before you lick them! I'll come with you, then I'm going to go see Shellkit." Boulderheart was about to pick up Wolfkit, but stopped herself. "I guess you're getting old enough to walk yourself," She sighed, and Wolfkit bounded out of the nursery, to see Tearpaw's angry face in front of her. Tearpaw opened his mouth to start chewing her out, but Boulderheart pushed him.

"Now, you've been quite rude, calling Wolfkit Funguskit for absolutely no reason, and I'd like it if you'd apologize." Boulderheart said with an icy mew, and Tearpaw's mouth seemed to unhinge when he saw Boulderheart. "Don't even think about saying otherwise! I'm sure that Archspine will have a thing or two to say about her apprentice being so rude? Or Britzle." Boulderheart narrowed her eyes into tiny slits, standing in a challenging posture. Tearpaw mumbled under his breath, "I'm sorry, Wolfkit."

Tearpaw slunk off after his scolding, and Boulderheart gleamed at Wolfkit. "Come along, Wolfkit." Wolfkit purred when she watched her mother stand up to Tearpaw, and bounced ahead. She was getting quite big, in fact, she was probably going to be an apprentice soon. Wolfkit raced out of camp but was barred off by a paw, and tumbled over it. "Wolfkit, where do you think you're going?" It was Creekpaw. His green gaze was scrutinizing her, and his broken paw was lightly placed on the ground, it seemed it was getting better. Rosepaw appeared from behind him.

"We were strengthening his paw," Rosepaw said sheepishly, and stopped a fox-length behind Creekpaw. Creekpaw stiffened when he saw Boulderheart pad in front of Wolfkit, meowing a 'hello' to Creekpaw before leading Wolfkit down the steep hill. Wolfkit was honestly surprised that Rosepaw even managed to get up, but she didn't have time to worry bout that at the moment. Wolfkit looked for the best route down, and saw a way down that was a bit less deep, with strong looking soil that would support her if she ever lost her footing.

She scrambled over to it and her paws shot out from underneath her, sliding down the hill. _No, no, no, no!_ She slid down, a continuous caterwaul leaving her small jaws. She landed safely on the ground, and Boulderheart huffed. "Wolfkit, you need to stop being such an exaggerator." But before Wolfkit could respond, her mother stopped her. "Now get over here and clean yourself."

After cleaning her dirty paws, she carefully climbed the hill, imagining herself as a warrior. When she reached the top of the hill, she looked into camp, her eyes narrowed into tiny slits looking like a hawk. Her haunches waggled as she locked her eyes on Curlfur. She'd get him for sure. She slunk through the grass in camp, before launching herself like a fish out of the grass and landing on her father's shoulders. A breathless gasp left him as he whipped around and sent herself tumbling through the grass. Curlfur's gaze hardened on Wolfkit as she scrambled to her paws. Blackwind blinked at Wolfkit, as he had been talking to Curlfur until Wolfkit's surprise attack.

Curlfur growled, "What did you think you were doing, sneaking up on me like that? You stupid kit!" His jaws foamed and Wolfkit stuttered. How would she respond? Her entire mood seemed to dim when she heard that word come out of Curlfur's mouth. "I'm sorry," Wolfkit desperately apologized, but it looked like the end of her lecture would not end. Boulderheart walked up to Wolfkit and pushed her rather clumsily behind herself. "That's enough Curlfur. Apologize. She's just a kit."

Curlfur retorted, "But that's her only excuse _ever._ When she's an apprentice, what are you going to say, she's just an apprentice, when she's a warrior, she's just a _warrior?_ The thing needs to learn how to behave herself." Wolfkit's heart lurched. _Please stop saying those things._ Wolfkit thought while crouching, her shaking while glancing at her father.

"Curlfur! You're her father! You're never there for her either." Boulderheart snarled, and made Wolfkit shiver. Why were they acting like this?

"Well maybe I don't want to be her father anymore." Curlfur meowed grimly. The breeze felt chilly now, and Wolfkit was sure her heart stopped for a second. But how would Boulderheart respond to her father- no, Curlfur's response?

What Wolfkit wasn't expecting was Boulderheart throwing herself at Curlfur and pinning him by his shoulders. Curlfur looked just as shocked as Wolfkit did, and Boulderheart unsheathed her claws, clawing him across the muzzle. Blood welled from his fresh cuts, and the cats in the clearing gasped in shock. Blackwind pulled Curlfur out from underneath Boulderheart, keeping him away from the furious cat.

"How dare you be so selfish? You don't want them because you wish you had them with another cat. I know what you told Blackwind. Well too bad, that cat's dead. I can't believe any cat would behave as such. You have no right to ever speak to me again. Never again will you touch them either." Boulderheart picked up Wolfkit and brought her toward the nursery. Wolfkit could see Curlfur, and he was breathing heavily, his shoulders slouched and his head low. His eyes were narrowed and he was growling, the blood dripping from his muzzle. She could hear Blackwind quietly ask him to go to Rockstripe's den, but Curlfur just snapped at him and stalked away.

Wolfkit was placed in the nest, and Boulderheart curled around her. Wolfkit sniffed. "Why doesn't Curlfur want me and Shellkit?" She whispered, and Boulderheart winced at his name. She rested her chin on Wolfkit's head and licked it once. "Don't worry about him anymore. He'll never bother you again. It'll be okay. Just rest your head my darling." Wolfkit snuggled against Boulderheart and adjusted her head onto her paws, taking in as much of her mother's warmth as possible. She could smell rain coming, and the sky was dark and heavy with the stormy clouds.

Wolfkit couldn't help but give away to sleep, although longing seemed to strike her every heartbeat. Her breathing was shaky as she slowly drifted away into a world where nothing could physically hurt her, and she welcomed it. She didn't want it to ever end.

* * *

"Wow the territory is so interesting!" Breezepaw meowed as she bounded across the ground with Nutshade, her paws barely touching the ground. Nutshade purred. "Yeah, it sure is. Tomorrow I'll show you some hunting skills, we'll try hunting along YarrowClan's border. They don't seem to be mad at us at the moment." He snorted at his own joke, but Breezepaw didn't hear him. She had climbed a singed stump and sniffed the air. Chilling raindrops started to come down from the sky, and if they wanted to be back in camp before it started to get heavy, they'd need to hurry along.

Breezepaw shivered and climbed down and raced ahead of her mentor, her tail bristling with excitement. Nutshade chased after her, thumping along the ground. He caught up with Breezepaw, and knew it wasn't her strongest speed. He'd test her. Maybe a bit of a race? He glanced at her mischievously before haring away, the rhythm of her paws thrumming steadily on the wet ground. The wind howled in his ears and whipped his face, and his jaws parted. He loved running. He'd like to believe he was the fastest in the Clan, although he knew Runningmouse would probably beat him at that.

Breezepaw was a few fox-lengths behind him. But he knew that she'd never catch him. "You can try all you want, but you're still too small to catch me." He yelled into the wind, and Breezepaw put on an extra burst of speed, getting closer and closer. But no, that wasn't Nutshade's fastest speed. He ran as fast as he could, and saw discouragement in his apprentice's eyes as he raced over a hill and out of sight.

He slid to stop right in from of the camp, sending a spray of sodden earth from his paws. Breezepaw panted as she came into view, her eyes wide with amazement. "Will I ever get to be that fast too?" Breezepaw's icy blue gaze locked with Nutshade's forest green ones, and he purred. "Of course you will," He knew she would. Maybe even faster, the she-cat had nearly caught up with him on her first day. Nutshade began to climb the slope, hoping to hide away from the heavy rain in the warriors' den. It was extra crowded nowadays now that there were four new warriors, and Blackwind had promised to get him and Runningmouse to help him with the job. He didn't mind, because he thought that his smaller paws could be helpful, but he wanted to teach Breezepaw everything he knew.

Breezepaw jumped up the slope and thrust her face in her mentor's and huffed, "When Tearpaw gets back I want to tell him everything." She seemed to be limping a bit now, hopefully she wasn't hurt? But as they made their way further into camp she stopped. Maybe she had just twisted a bit. "Breezepaw get yourself a piece of prey and get Tearpaw to share it with you when he returns," Nutshade called as he walked away to Grass-star's den to see how he was doing. He noticed that Archspine had entered camp and was giving Tearpaw a scolding, but he couldn't be bothered to listen in. What had he done wrong already? Nutshade padded into the den and saw his Grass-star laying on his side, his fur spiked and kinked in an absolute wreck. The scent of sickness bathed his tongue as he looked at his father's unruly figure, skinny and fragile.

"Grass-star," Nutshade gulped and quickened his pace, flopping down on the earth next to him. Grass-star's eyes opened and he blinked at Nutshade with dull eyes. "Oh, its you. Where is Archspine?" The tom rasped, and Nutshade failed to see why he wanted her. Why wasn't Rosepaw or Rockstripe down here with him? Grass-star struggled to gather his paws neatly beneath him, and sniffed. Mucus was crusted around his nose and his eyes were wet. Why was he sick? He noticed that he never came out of his den unless it was absolutely urgent, and he never ate anymore either. But why?

"Why aren't you eating anymore? Why are you sick?" Nutshade urged, and went to touch Grass-star. "Don't touch me. I have greencough and I ache too much." Nutshade's eyes dulled when he heard that, and looked around. "I'll get Rockstr-" He began to say, but Grass-star hissed and stopped him. "Keep Rockstripe away from me. I think I've reached my end."

"You're still so young!" Nutshade exclaimed, craning his neck forward. Grass-star shook his head. "I am young, but I'm also getting older. I don't think my lives will be able to carry me through this sickness. My body was already too weak already." He sneezed, making Nutshade flinch. "I'll be around a bit longer, but don't worry about me. I'll be able to join Weaselmask soon." He purred so lowly that Nutshade wasn't even sure he heard it at all. "But Grass-star-"

"Just get me Archspine."

Nutshade shot out of the den and quickly padded by Creekpaw and Rosepaw who were busy having an argument about herbs, and Creekpaw seemed to be very involved in it. "Think about it, catmint should only be used when absolutely necessary! Even a small supplement." He growled at Rosepaw, and Rosepaw wrinkled her nose. "StarClan no! It should be used when a cat needs it. I'm supposed to save as many lives as I can..." Her voice trailed off when he raced toward Archspine who was instructing Curlfur, Longriver, Blackwind, Largegust, Marshfire, and Runningmouse to go on a patrol near QuailClan's border. It was quite a big one!

"Take Nutshade with you." She gestured toward Nutshade who was coming toward the patrol. "Oh, Archspine, uh, Grass-star wants you." He got closer to his sister and whispered, "He's sick with greencough and is dying. He said he may be dead soon." Archspine's eyes widened and she nodded. "Dusk patrol, leave now." She hurried off in the direction of Grass-star's den with her head low. Her tail brushed the ground as she hurried inside, and Nutshade shivered a bit. He couldn't help remembering how she had been covered in blood so recently.

The patrol filed out of camp and cautiously made their way toward the river dividing their territory. Longriver slowed his pace from beside Blackwind who was leading the patrol, and meowed lowly to Nutshade. "Has Breezepaw been good to you?" He asked with a hushed tone, and Nutshade nodded. "Yes of course. She's been nothing but pleasant. She's also such a fast runner, I think she'll be great at catching rabbits." Longriver's ears perked with the news. "Good. I suppose Blackwind will let us catch prey quickly when we get back? I want to find a rabbit for Tearpaw and Breezepaw after their big day."

"Breezepaw and Tearpaw are in camp right now sharing something. I told her to. If you catch something we could bring it to the elders." Nutshade suggested when he cast his gaze to the sky where a giant hawk soared above, and it had spotted the cats. Yet Blackwind had spotted it to and turned around, stopping the patrol. "Everyone duck into the grass and find somewhere to hide. Last thing we need is a cat gone." Blackwind crouched and gasped when the hawk dived out of the sky aiming right at him. He narrowly escaped its sharp talons and it screeched in anger when it didn't catch him.

The hawk dove down again, its beak glinting in the fading sunlight that was hardly visible through the clearing dark clouds. It opened it and screeched, diving right into Runningmouse. Runningmouse hadn't been lucky with hiding, he had crouched in a patch of dirt that looked like him. But Runningmouse had experience with hawks. He lashed out with his claws and caught its breast, pulling it toward him in a flurry of feathers. It screeched again trying to escape, but Longriver had shot out of hiding and knocked it out of Runningmouse's grasp, pinning it to the ground and snapping its neck with a quick bite.

"Last time I hunted hawk we weren't nearly as lucky with such a quick kill!" Runningmouse complimented, and Longriver began to bury it. "Mind if I bring it back for my kits?" He murmured to Blackwind, shook his head. "Not at all. I'm sure they will be delighted to see their father has brought them something so hard to catch." Longriver seemed to be glowing with pride as he scraped the dirt over the hawk, and the patrol began to walk away again. The forest was still beyond their border, and all that Nutshade had noticed was a lone fawn drinking from the water. Where had its mother gone?

"Marshfire, Runningmouse, Longriver, and Curlfur, please mark the left side of the border as good as you can. Make sure they know we're angry and we will _fight_ them if we have to." Blackwind spat and the four cats padded quickly through the tall stalks of grass toward the left side of the river. Blackwind gestured with his head for the rest of the patrol to follow him. Largegust purred. "So Nightcry is carrying your kits, isn't she Blackwind?" Blackwind paused for a moment and sheepishly looked at Largegust. "Y-yes, but how'd you know?"

"I smelled them." Largegust boasted, and Nutshade blinked at him. How do you smell kits before they're even born? Silly tom. Maybe Nightcry just told him. After all, they were kin. The river was quiet and Nutshade could still smell blood, flinching at its foul smell. He could tell a QuailClan patrol has just been at the river, their stench was almost as strong as the blood scent. Luckily they weren't there anymore, there probably would be a skirmish if the GrassClanners has been seen. Nutshade quickly marked the border, thinking about Rushwhisper and Weaselmask.

 _ **o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

When the patrol returned, they all noticed Archspine sitting on the spot where Grass-star sat to call a Clan-meeting. But why was she there? She cried out when the patrol came into view, and Nutshade quickly weaved around his Clan-mates to sit in a spot where he could see Archspine. Boulderheart and Britzle hurried out of the nursery with Wolfkit and Shellkit bounding after them, and Rockstripe sat next to Rosepaw on the upturned root where they usually sat. Creekpaw chose to sit next to root right beside Rosepaw, and they were murmuring quietly until Rockstripe hushed them, his eyes flashing with fear. The whole Clan was silently discussing why Archspine was calling the meeting and not Grass-star. Was he okay? Well, he was sick, so it made sense. But what was so important that she had to call it right now?

"I'm sure you are all wondering why I'm here and not Grass-star." Archspine meowed coolly, her gaze travelling over the confused and anxious cats. The cat murmured in response, and Rockstripe tilted his head. "Yes, why are you up there? What do you want from us?" He challenged, and Archspine's gaze hardened on him.

"Quiet." She simply said, and Rockstripe narrowed his eyes. "Quiet? That's no way to treat a medicine cat." Archspine turned her head slowly away from him, and sighed.

"The reason I called you all here is simple,"

"Grass-star has passed away."

* * *

 **BOOM**

 **HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT MAKE UP CHAPTER**

 **AND ANOTHER DEATH WOW**

 **HOLY I REALLY DO LIKE KILLING MY CATS.**

 **TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT! MY FINGERS ARE SORE FROM VIOLENT TYPING**

 **\- KATE KATE KATE KATE KATE KATE**


	11. Chapter 9: A New Struggle

Gasps of shock quickly filled the area. "Not Grass-star too!" Marshfire screamed, terror filling each word. Archspine waited for the screams and cries to calm down.

"What do you mean, Grass-star is dead? I gave him catmint this morning!" Rockstripe called from his spot on the root, his fangs bared and his eyes narrowed. The challenging tone in Rockstripe's voice made Archspine quickly turn toward him and growl. "I will not take that kind of tone from you, Rockstripe. The fact of the matter is that Grass-star, my own father, has died. But, I mustn't fret. I have a Clan to lead."

"Lead? You're too ambitious. I think someone else should." Rockstripe hissed at the deputy, and Archspine ignored him. "Tonight I shall travel to the moonstone to receive my nine lives. But first I must appoint a deputy."

Runningmouse had disappeared into the leader's den and had returned with Grass-star's scruff in his mouth. Grass-star's mouth was foamy, and his eyes were dull and lifeless. Rockstripe seemed shocked when he saw then and went over to investigate. But Archstripe jumped down and stopped him. "Investigations may wait. I have my deputy to appoint, Rockstripe." She replied to him flatly, and Rockstripe slowly backed up, sitting on his root again with his eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"I say these words before StarClan, so they may see and approve of my choice." Archspine began, her head cast toward the sky.

Rockstripe looked over at Rosepaw, who was absorbed into the situation. He turned his gaze back at Archspine, studying her. All this had happened too fast. He wasn't sure that Grass-star's death was from sickness, or it was on purpose. From his quick inspection there didn't seem to be blood around his neck, yet his mouth had foamed and looked like he choked. Yet on what? Did Archspine sabotage Grass-star?

More speculation clouded his thoughts. Grass-star had at least six lives left. He would still be alive even if Archspine killed him. So what was so powerful it could kill a cat in a matter of seconds?

He shook his head. Possibly a herb? Yet he didn't recall Archspine going into his den that day. She was out with Tearpaw all day, showing him around. He got up from his spot ignoring the sounds of the cheering cats, who seemed to be chanting Blackwind's name. Blackwind was a great choice in deputy. He was responsible, cheerful, and quite kind. He'd do a good job. Rockspine padded toward the end of the large cave, sorting through his herbs. Water hemlock? Possibly, yet they had a thin layer of dust of them. Untouched.

 _Deathberries._

That's a common way to kill a cat without getting your paws dirty.

He ran over to a cave ledge up high, where he stored at least five. He jumped up, and realized that they were shrivelled and old. Nobody touched them! Yet there were some that grew in the territory. _Deadly nightshade, holly berries, foxglove seeds... But water hemlock is the only herb that makes your mouth foam! It has to be it. But that's all the way in QuailClan's territory! We don't have any that grows wild._ Rockstripe leaped down and put his head against the cool wall. He sighed, and drew away from it.

"Rockstripe?" A voice squeaked, and he turned around to see Rosepaw leaning against the cave entrance. "Yes Rosepaw?" He asked, walking over to his nest and laying down in it. _What kind of medicine cat am I?_ "Rockstripe why do you look depressed? You get to go to moonstone with Archspine tonight, and get to witness her new lives! Also don't forget that Blackwind is our deputy." Rosepaw padded over her mentor and sat next to his nest. Rockstripe could still hear Blackwind's name being called from outside the den.

"Why'd you storm off?" She asked, tilting his head to the side. Rockstripe shifted his head onto his paws and sighed, "Why am I such a horrible medicine cat? I can't cure greencough." He huffed, pain clouding his vision. Rosepaw slapped him in the back of the head with her tail. Rockstripe jumped, and blinked at her. "You're not a horrible medicine cat, stop thinking that. At least the sickness won't spread any further." She whispered, and Rockstripe felt a bit of the weight on his shoulders being lifted.

"You do know Grass-star's death seems a bit, unnatural, right?" He asked quietly, realizing that his apprentice probably wouldn't even have noticed and it was him that was overreacting. "No, its very unnatural. I don't see why his mouth was foaming, maybe he had rabies?" Rockstripe felt fury bubbling under his pelt. "No, it couldn't have been! All our cats are safe. It has to be a herb! I'm almost sure it was water hemlock." He shouted, noticing Rosepaw shrink back a bit.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a bit caught up with his death. If possible, could you look at his body and look for any trace of water hemlock? I won't be able to tonight. And make sure _nobody_ attempts to bury his body until I return. I will try to come back as quick as I can. Also give chamomile to any cats who are experiencing much pain from so many deaths, and goatweed. Inspect cats in case they have any signs of early greencough, and make sure Shellkit's pad is okay. I need to prepare the travelling herbs."

Rosepaw froze for a moment trying to remember all that she had been ordered to do. _Inspect Shellkit's pad, inspect any cat who may have any sign of greencough, give goatweed and chamomile to cats who need it for anxiety and grief. Okay, I can do that._ Rosepaw and Rockstripe looked through their herbs together. Rockstripe pressed his body against Rosepaw's. "Thanks for doing this for me." He whispered, and it seemed a bit of his anxiety was lifted, too.

"No problem." She responded casually, but she was a bit nervous for Rockstripe. Her mentor grabbed a few oak leaves, and he even grabbed the wrong herbs at times. Should she help? No, he'd probably be offended. So she grabbed the rest of what she needed and left the den.

 _Tonight I'll go collect some more herbs with Creekpaw._ She hummed as she headed toward the nursery, seeing Wolfkit and Shellkit playing outside the den. Shellkit had his arms locked around Wolfkit's neck, and Wolfkit was trying her absolute best to free herself. "Let me go!" She squealed, pushing up against her brother's chest, only to be slammed down onto him again. Wolfkit seemed to submit, her tail lashing slowly. She was also emitting a low growl.

"I win." Shellkit boasted, letting go of Wolfkit. Wolfkit scrambled away, and Shellkit followed her until Rosepaw stopped him. He was nearly as big as she was now! Shellkit turned around and blinked. "Oh, hi Rosepaw! Did you come to see my pad?" Rosepaw nodded, and he lifted his paw. It was okay, yet a bit of blood was crusted around where she had pulled out the thorn. "Wash your paw and stay off it for the night. I don't want any dirt in it." Shellkit purred and licked Rosepaw's cheek. "Thanks!"

He bounded away, and Rosepaw purred in response. _He's sure something else. Something someone will be lucky to have._

Rosepaw hurried toward the warrior's den, stopping when she saw Marshfire laying on the ground, squirming uncomfortably and murmuring under her breath. Runningmouse was soothing her, and so was Nutshade. Despair was written all over the three. She put down her chamomile and slid it toward Runningmouse, where he quickly ate it, and gave some to Nutshade. She opened placed some goatweed in front of Marshfire and she ate it, and mumbled a 'thank you' and turned around to sleep.

Rosepaw padded out of the den, going to her next stop. The apprentice's den. She peeked her head in, and saw Creekpaw. "There you are Creekpaw!" She raced to his side, getting unbalanced on her two legs and falling over on him. He grunted, and rolled her off of himself. "Rosepaw! What do you want?" He growled, putting a paw on her nose and pushing her face. Rosepaw licked his paw and he hissed at her, rubbing it on his nest.

"Oh, you're going back to the apprentice's den?" She asked with defeat, looking at him fixing his nest. Creekpaw looked at her awkwardly. "Uh, yeah, Archspine said I could go back and I can be a warrior when she returns." He tucked a sprig of moss in the side of it, and turned to look at her. "Why do you ask?" Rosepaw's ears flattened and she pawed at the ground.

"I'll just miss you being in the medicine cat den, that's all." She mumbled, hoping he didn't hear. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and saw amusement dancing in his eyes. Her whiskers twitched madly. "Don't be like that! I don't like you, we're just good friends." Creekpaw shook his head. "Yeah right. But don't worry, I'll always be in the same camp as you. Anyway, is that for me?" He gestured to his herbs at her paws. She nodded, and gave him some chamomile.

"I was wondering if- for fun, you'd like to collect herbs with me tonight." Creekpaw nodded, and put his broken paw on her shoulder, pushing her over. He winced a bit, but stood up. "I think my paw's nearly completely better. I can go on patrols again!" Rosepaw glared at him from on the ground. "Okay, big shot. But if you break it again don't come running to me."

"I won't be able to run if its broken!" He responded playfully, and they both laughed for a moment. Rosepaw stared at him and he stared back, and it seemed like everyone disappeared. Creekpaw was the first to break eye contact. "Well, I'll see you tonight. I'll wait for you by the camp entrance." He padded out of the den, hurrying toward Rockstripe, who was chatting with Archspine. She better go back to the nursery and give Boulderheart some herbs.

 _Creekpaw, what is it that I like about you?_

* * *

Rockstripe craned his neck so he could lick the rough patch on his shoulder. He was currently waiting for Archstripe to finish cleaning herself, she said she needed to look presentable for StarClan. Rockstripe's tail tip twitched twice and let out an irritated sigh, narrowing his eyes at Archstripe's golden outline from the setting sun. _Who cares if she needs to look good, we need to get going._ Rockstripe quickly trotted toward Archspine, his eyes expecting. Archstripe looked up from her wash and sniffed. "Understood, you want me to go. Then let's." Archstripe shouldered past Rockstripe without another word, flicking her tail for him to follow.

 _Spoiled stuck up brat._ Rockstripe thought angrily, running after her. Blackwind was currently instructing a patrol, made of Longriver, him, Curlfur, and Tearpaw. Breezepaw was whining in the corner, something about how it was 'unfair' that Tearpaw got to go on a patrol without her. Sibling rivalry. How nice. Rockstripe watched the way Archspine walked, confident and filled with pride. Her tail was high in the air, and her pace was fast. Did she really want to go to moonstone that bad? Rockstripe caught up to Archspine and studied her for a moment before she looked at him.

"Sad that your father died." Rockstripe meowed glumly, making Archspine flinch. Her confident strides turned into quick messy trots, and she glanced at him. "It sure was. Greencough is a fast killer." Rockstripe's whiskers twitched as he listened to her guilty tone. His eyes were narrowed against the bright fading sunset, and almost didn't realized Archspine said something.

"Repeat that?" Rockstripe asked carefully, and Archstripe repeated her question. "Do you suspect anything strange about, er, Nutshade?" The sleek furred she-cat inquired with an uneven tone, and Rockstripe glanced at the sky. "Suspect? No, he's a perfect warrior. There's nothing wrong about him." Rockstripe narrowed his gaze again and growled. "Why do you ask?"

Archstripe didn't respond. She just looked away from him, and her pace sped up. Rockstripe's ears flattened to his head as he hurried to catch up to her.

 ** _o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_**

The tread through enemy territory was unpleasant. The trees whispered, and groaned as they passed through the thick undergrowth. Every noise made him flinch. So did every new scent. The ground was becoming marshy, and realized Archspine was going the wrong way. "We're supposed to go left." He meowed to her as she was about to step into a bush, and she whipped her head around to face him and let out a gusty sigh. "Why didn't you warn me earlier?" She complained, muttering under her breath. As they were making their way through the forest, a well trodden path laid in front of them. A squirrel was running past on the path, screeching in terror.

"Hide!" He quickly nudged Archspine into the bush they had appeared from, and she tumbled over ungracefully. "Rockstripe I'll-" She was cut off when a yowl of anger piecered their ears and a cat with outstretched claws leaped into the bush, pinning Archspine to the ground. Rockstripe's eyes widened in astonishment as Archspine kicked and hissed at the she-cat, a tortoiseshell with bright green eyes. Mothwhisper! "What are you doing here, killer?" She lowered her muzzle to spit in her face, and Archspine reached up and slashed the Mothwhisper's muzzle with outstretched claws.

Mothwhisper let out a hiss, and right as she was going to bite her throat, Rockstripe thrust his front leg out in front of her, and Mothwhisper bit it instead. Rockstripe cried out in pain, ripping his leg out of Mothwhisper's mouth, leaving even more bite marks along it. Blood welled from his leg and Mothwhisper looked at Rockstripe with a shocked expression, leaving the perfect amount of time to let Archspine escape from the older she-cat's grasp.

"Why are you two in my territory? Deciding to raid?" Mothwhisper asked, her claws sliding out and raking the ground. Archspine opened her mouth to speak, but Rockstripe stuffed it with his tail, hissing as she bit it. "No, Grass-star is dead. She needs her nine lives." He gestured with his head toward Archspine, and Mothwhisper lowered her head. "May StarClan guide his path. I am sorry for your loss. Allow me to direct you to moonstone." Mothwhisper meowed politely, but there still a hint of edge in her tone.

"That won't be necessary!" Archspine called out from behind Rockstripe, and Rockstripe shot a glance at her. "I think that'd be wonderful. I'll keep an eye on her too." Mothwhisper nodded, and stepped out of the bush, gesturing for then to follow.

The long-legged she-cat's pelt rippled in the dappled shade of the thick forest, and her tail swayed back and forth. She kept glancing back at the two as if she expected Archspine to attack her, but Rockstripe was sure he'd prevent the ambitious cat to stay back before she could cause any permanent injuries.

Rockstripe limped along, falling behind them a bit. Blood was still oozing from his long wounds, and he needed cobwebs. Hopefully there'd be some in moonstone. They turned through a twisted trail, and climbed over some tumbled rocks, before moonstone came into view. "Finally!" Archspine yowled and raced into the tunnel. She screeched as the slippery stone sent her sprawling down the tunnel, and he could hear the faint echo of her splashing into the water. Rockstripe snorted in amusement and turned around as he got ready to descend down the tunnel.

"Farewell, Mothwhisper. I wish you luck. And I'm also sorry for all the trouble Archspine has cause QuailClan." He apologized truthfully, and Mothwhisper dipped her head respectfully. "No need to say your apologies. I wish you luck with GrassClan despite our current rivalry."

* * *

 _Foxdung! I'm all wet! This water is cold._ Hot embarrassment spread through her body as she realized her ancestors were watching her from up above, watching her every move. But somehow, she had a hard time remembering they were there. All she really knew was that voice in her head...

Why did she have that voice? Uncertainty pricked her like a thorn, and she heard the scuffling of Rockstripe climbing down the slope. He sniffed at the cold air, and padded through the icy water rather clumsily to a dry corner and swiped at nothing it seemed, but when he walked toward the moonstone and sat on its little island, glittering cobwebs were spread around a forepaw. He draped them over the wound she had given him, and looked at her through cold blue eyes.

Rockstripe got up and padded next to her. "Go on, onto the island. Press your nose against the stone." He gave her a hard shove and she stumbled toward it, fear gripping each bone in her body. She gulped and lowered herself, mentally preparing to meet the StarClan warriors. _Don't be afraid to face your fears. Your biggest disappointment yet._

"I'm sorry, what?" She spoke aloud, anger surging through her veins and clearly reflecting in her voice. She narrowed her eyes at nothing, and Rockstripe bent down at her side, pressing his cheek to hers. A long forgotten warmth spread through her, but when he drew his cheek away it was replaced with emptiness.

"Place your nose against the moonstone," He breathed into her ear, and she squirmed a bit closer, before pressing her nose against the stone. "I'll be right here when you wake up too." He copied her, and soon his even breathing was the only thing she could hear. She drifted off into a soundless sleep, hoping to wake up with newfound strength.

* * *

"Archspine!" A voice boomed in front of her, waking up in her dream. She was in a bright starry area, right in front of a wall of mist. She narrowed her eyes and tried to see through them, only to see two bright eyes glaring back at her. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back, and a too-familiar face greeted hers.

Hardly a pebble-length away from her face was Grass-star, his breathing harsh and his eyes filled with rage. He snarled at her and she jumped, desperately looking around for Rockstripe. _Oh no... This isn't good._

He circled her with his tail brushing the starry grass. "I just arrived here, you know." His vicious growl rang in her ears and her throat tightened with guilt. "I arrived here in agony because the one I trusted so much when I was alive, betrayed me. I searched the Dark Forest for you, I knew you would have landed there. But I was wrong, and when I returned, I saw you, staring into the fog like a confused badger." He spat, his tone ripping her apart.

"I've done so many wrong things in my life. Making you my deputy. Blackwind would have been much more suitable." He snarled and he approached her again, his eyes glazed over with hatred, but the tiniest bit of fear betrayed his vicious appearance.

"You will _not_ receive your nine lives." He meowed loudly with a strong looking appearance, making him look much less younger and he didn't look as skinny as usual. "You have left StarClan long ago. When you die you will hunt with them." He thrust his head in the direction of the Dark Forest, his tail twitching back and forth.

"W-what do you mean?" Archspine gasped, a shudder passing through her.

"Do not play the victim card!" He roared, clearly outraged. He slammed his paws a whisker-length away from her, and lowered his head to snarl in her face. "We both know what you've done. You killed Pebblefeather. You killed _me..._ Your own father! And you start acting like you aren't sure what's going on? Grow up, Archspine. From now on, I only have four kits. You are forbidden to walk anywhere near the StarClan hunting grounds, _again_."

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I REALLY AM, I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND I LOST MOTIVATION FOR A VERY LONG TIME, ALTHOUGH I WAS NEARLY DONE THIS CHAPTER. I'M SO SORRY ;;**

 **\- KATE WHO BEGS FOR FORGIVENESS**

 **ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW! THAT REALLY HELPS WITH THE OL' MOTIVATION :) THANK YOU!**


End file.
